Enamored Second Chances
by Snowpearl201017
Summary: The luxe charecters are back in this new, mysterious adventure, post Splendor.
1. Chapter 1

**You don't develop courage by being happy in your relationships everyday. You develop it by surviving difficult times and challenging adversity.**

**- Barbara De Angelis **

**Hey guys! This is my first story ever! So i hope you like it! This story takes place after splendor! Ages have been tweaked just a bit! reviews welcome! enjoy!**

**PS i do not own THE LUXE SERIES, ANNA GODBERSEN DOES! enjoy! **

Chapter One: December 31, 1899

***FLASHBACK***

"_Come along, Lizzie." Elizabeth Holland/ Keller's ears perked as she heard her husbands voice and hand pull her forward._

_She smiled inside of her hooded coat taking in the warmth and love of her companion. Will's perfect bright blue eyes and loving smile were enough to bring her to joyous tears, and to lead her through the train station._

_The station itself was buzzing with a life that only New Years Eve could create. Everyone was scrambling to get tickets to their desired destinations, to the place they wanted to be when the New Year started. Elizabeth herself could not wait to be on a train headed back to California. Back to her simple, non glamorous life. Where she didn't have to be "Elizabeth Holland" the goody two shoes New York golden girl._

_Suddenly, Elizabeth felt herself come to a halt. The stations crowds were getting suffocating. Causing Will to pause in the middle of the floor. _

"_Do you know what astounds me?" Will asked, pulling her closer to him as if not to lose her ._

_Elizabeth chuckled. "And what might that be?"_

"_Even on the last day of the year security is so overbearing." he commented, looking around as he made his speech._

_He was correct. She looked to see more than fifty officers, all carrying guns. They were probing the station, almost as if they were looking for something…or someone._

_That was when the paralyzing thought hit her, the life ruining truth that would destroy and conquer._

_Elizabeth felt herself tense. She leaned forward quickly pulling Wills face down to her. "We must get out of here immediately." she commanded above a whisper, looking around to see which train would be closest for their escape._

"_Lizzie, you are so impatient. Our train will be here shortly, but for now, my dear, I believe that you need to relax." His eyes offered sympathy._

_Elizabeth sighed, "I don't believe you comprehend what is going on," she pulled him to face her again, "The officers are looking for us."_

_Wills eyes grew wide and his body tensed, almost destroying her hand which he still held, "Do you think your mother….." _

_She shook her head, "I'm not sure. We just need to board a train, now."_

_They turned hurriedly their eyes searching desperately for a boarding train, as other passengers passed by then non the wiser. _

"_That ones leaving for Arizona." Will said not waiting for her commentary._

_Weaving through the crowd they finally reached the trains platform. A man in a blue suit and a golden hat stood at the door checking for tickets. They both knew what they must do, sneak on the train and pray that nobody noticed._

_Moving with a crowd of people still hand in hand, they moved swiftly entering the car . Will and Elizabeth moved along, in the line unnoticed. Until the man in blue grabbed her arm firmly, "Ticket please?"_

_Elizabeth gulped her eyes, meeting Wills anxious ones. She nodded silently, handing the gentleman her ticket._

_She let her eyes wander to the other side with the passengers loading luggage, to Will._

"_Excuse me….."_

_Elizabeth's gaze shifted back to the man, who was full out, shamelessly staring at her._

"_Aren't you…." the man began. _

"_No." Elizabeth tried to protest._

"_Elizabeth Holland!" the man yelled._

_It was as if all time stopped. The fifty something guard that were hovering all exploded onto the scene at once accusing Will of kidnapping her._

_Before anymore could be said._

_Before Elizabeth or Will could get away or say goodbye._

_Guns were drawn and the love of Elizabeth Holland's life was killed before her very eyes._

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, darling, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open meeting the gaze of her newest husband and life long friend, Teddy Cutting.

"Are you well?" he asked, his face normally sharp and fresh shaven looked ghostly white.

It was only then that she felt the wet tears running down her cheeks. Turning her head, Elizabeth wiped them away before smiling brightly

"I'm fine Mr. Cutting, thank you."

Leaning down he kissed her cheek softly, "Glad to hear it, Mrs. Cutting."

She smiled shifting her body to get up out of bed. The sun streamed in through the windows, announcing a well advanced day.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" she shifted past him, grabbing her robe and tying it to her small frame.

Teddy, already dressed and looking very stressed out smiled. "You looked so peaceful, also, all the hours that you have been spending by your mothers bedside." he stopped, there wasn't any need to go farther.

Elizabeth shivered, thinking of those hours at Germancy Park number seventeen watching her dying mother. Just like when she and Will had first come back, perhaps that what had prompted the memory.

"… a letter ?"

Being far away in thought, she only caught half of her husband sentence.

"What was that darling?" she smiled faking innocence.

"I said with your mothers health fading, don't you think Diana deserves a letter? You haven't spoken to her in quite some time." Teddy asked.

She nodded. Her younger sister Diana had not written in months from Paris. It was as if she had dropped off the face of the planet, then again…. The young girl did have a good reason…..

"I suppose I should."

Later that morning, pen in hand Elizabeth sat down and had finally composed herself enough to write the letter.

"Mrs. Cutting!" the eldest maid, Mrs. Stevenson sounded running into the room.

Annoyed she answered with a sigh, "Yes?"

"Master Keller is in a fuss again. Perhaps you could come on calm him?" the maids British accent sounded desperate.

Elizabeth walked up stairs waiting at the top for the maid to give her the fussy baby. She smiled, her and Wills fussy baby.

It was then that she noticed that she was standing outside of her husbands office, and there seemed to be a heated argument going on inside.

"Mr. Mason I just need your help. No, I can get you the maps and everything you could possibly need. All I want is the cash." Teddy's voice sounded.

"Are you sure you are willing to risk so much? Its not exactly the safest thing to do. Think of your wife and child." Mr. Mason, Teddy's boss tried to reason.

"I have. Just do what need to be done." Teddy sounded angry.

"Alright. It's a deal." Mason said defeated.

What was Teddy taking care of? What did Teddy need Mr. Masons help with? Why was she to be considered?

Elizabeth sighed rubbing her temples, feeling the ever immanent pressure build.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! here is chapter 2! hope you guys like it, and again FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS WELCOME! thanks! =]**

**A married couples home should be full of love and laughter, however, at the home of Mr. Henry and Mrs. Penelope Schoonmaker it's anything but.**

Chapter Two: Henry POV

Henry Schoonmaker sat quietly in his oversized entertaining room, alone. In one hand was his hat, which he would twirl occasionally, and in the other was a scotch, which he had been nursing through the morning hours.

It was turning out to be a BAD DAY. Henry was thinking about _her _again, and when he thought about _her _all hope for anything else was lost.

The memory of her chocolate curls and innocent heart shaped face. Their first-kiss secretly in the Holland's ballroom, how she shone with other worldly beauty. How Di-, Henry sighed heavily a deep pain shooting through his frame. He couldn't even will himself to call her name.

"Mr. Schoonmaker?"

Henry sat his hat on the side table and looked up. The newest maid, who's name he hadn't bothered to learn stood before him. Her hand was outstretched with the days letters to hand to him.

He took a nervous sip of his scotch "Thank you. That will be all." he muttered dismissing her.

Henry waited until she left the room and then tore anxiously into the letters.

_Please let today be the day, just once._ He thought-pleaded.

Sadly, when he didn't find what he was looking for ; He slammed the letters angrily on the table. Henry groaned, Why did he even try? Defeated, he placed his head in his hands.

"This is just getting pathetic."

Henry looked up, his eyes narrowing. _Just the person I need to see, _he thought sarcastically.

Penelope Schoonmaker stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head at him.

"Shouldn't you be out shopping for a new prince or whatever blackmailing wives like you do." He rolled his eyes.

Penelope laughed humorlessly, Her eyes revealing the hurt his comment had caused. "Henry, I say this because I care. My dear, heartbroken friend."

He hardly believed her patronizing tone knowing that she hardly cared for anyone but herself.

"Don't. I can't handle this. Save your stimulating advice for someone who cares."

"Once you hear what I have to say, you will care." Mrs. Schoonmaker growled.

Henry retrieved his scotch, the substance burning his throat, "Do tell."

"Henry, it's been almost two years since Diana left." Henry flinched when she said Diana's name.

"You keep writing her these letters, pleading and groveling for her to come back to you. This has got to stop! She obviously doesn't want to communicate with you. She probably doesn't even love you anymore."

Penelope yelled, casing Henry to steam inside.

"You know nothing of Diana or her feelings for me." Henry seethed.

"I know that she was young and naïve when she met you. She didn't know what she was doing, it was just a fling." She tried to reason, with some hints of anger spilling out in her voice.

'She knew exactly! Her actions were her own. I love her and she

loves me and there is nothing you can say or do to stop that." He proclaimed triumphantly.

"Obviously." Penelope rolled her eyes.

"What are you getting at?" he groaned, tried of arguing.

" Oh, I don't know, Henry. I threaten to destroy her reputation, you save her. We get married, you run off to see her. Your like a madman. You just can't seem to stay away." She explained, hoping that he would see the problem.

Henry pinched the bridge of his nose, "My actions are my own doing." his voice barely above a whisper.

Penelope sighed, "You need to step back and look at this situation. See what's best for yourself. I mean, why do you need her when I'm standing right in front of you?"

As if suddenly ashamed of her actions, Penelope cast her head down.

Taking another large sip of his drink, Henry answered. "Penny, it's not that I don't… your…. I just….."

"You have mixed feelings." she finished.

Henry downed the last of his drink, sitting the glass on the table. "Exactly. However, you and I could both spare each other. I mean if you really want out of this marriage…."

Penelope's eyes grew wide, "I'm listening."

Henry smirked, "We could always draw up papers for a…"

"Don't." Penny snapped, turning back to her wicked self. Not even bothering to listen.

"But you just said…."

"I'm not the one who wants out of this marriage, Mr. Schoonmaker. You are." her eyes glowered with rage.

Henry's brows knitted together in confusion, "You want to stay in this marriage?" He thought the whole thing was founded on blackmail.

Penelope nodded, tears falling from her eyes. If they were genuine or just an act he would never know.

"Why?" Henry blurted, in spite of manners or himself. He did kind of feel bad. Sort of. "I don't even love you, like that." he tried to explain.

In an instant as the tears collected in her eyes, the face of Penelope Schoonmaker turned from a twenty year old demanding, evil wife to the eighteen year old Henry was *cough* attracted to.

"Maybe you could learn to love me again." came Penny's small, hurt voice.

He shook his head hard, as if trying to clear it. "There is no way I.."

Crossing the room Penelope grabbed Henry's shirt collar, pulling him closer. "Please Henry." she pleaded.

"I.." he started, and the gulped. Finding difficulty breathing.

"Please?" she started again, kissing his face and her fingers on the buttons of his gentlemen's jacket. "I know you still love me." she whispered in his ear.

Either from the numerous drinks he had consumed taking effect or some sparks ignition made him answer breathlessly, "I do. I do still love you."

Penelope smirked she had Henry right where she wanted him , "I knew you would come around."

And that was when Penelope Schoonmaker had complete control of her drunken husband, again. This time he would be hers officially.

History repeated itself and Penelope once again got exactly what she wanted. Henry all to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Paris, France **

**Hey Guys! Since im going to be busy the rest of the week i thought i would update early! Chapter three! Can you believe it? lol I have added my own new Charectors this chapter. I hope you like them one is named Jaque Gray and he is 20. thats all im saying. Diana is 19 by the way. anyways, hope you enjoy! REVIEWS AND COMMENTS WELCOME! enjoy! =]**

**Make others happy, even if you have to leave them alone in order to do it.**

**- Author Unknown.**

**Diana Pov**

My Dearest Diana,

Why do you insist on playing this game with me? I hopeless and desperate plead just to hear that your alright and get not a word. The last year of my life has been utter torture. If it is your choice to keep acting childishly by your silence, I many withdrawal writing all together. I'm so sorry my dearest Di. How many times do I have to say this before you acknowledge it? My life has been better just knowing you but perhaps if you wish it all ties will be severed. I am not asking you to come back to New York. Just to me. I you do not consider this a worthy cause, just write back a reply. That is all I want. To know that you are safe and happy.

Waiting in anxious regard,

Henry Schoonmaker.

Diana Holland's stomach lurched making her groan. Perhaps, she shouldn't have taken Jaque up on his offer of evening wine. Otherwise it was the letter that she had read for the thousandth time ; Nearly having the words memorized.

When would he finally get the message? The message that she never wanted to see the likes of him or his letters again. His letters where he pleaded with her to come back. Giving her the false hope of a happy life together. Just like almost two years ago.

Diana sighed leaning against the balcony rail. Keeping her mind distracted by the lazy streets of Paris winding down for the day. The city was her safe haven. Here she didn't have to be whispered about or looked down upon. She wasn't "Diana Holland" the rebellious socialite of New York. Elizabeth's little sister. She could just be whoever she wanted to be. Just like she had always wanted in the first place. Di was free to dance and laugh and enjoy life as she pleased. It was sometimes the best and worst feeling in the world.

"Mademoiselle, Diana?"

Diana turned taking in a very intoxicated, yet still loving Jaque Gray. The Frenchman's chocolate brown hair stood up in every direction. His tie was loosened and his jacket unbuttoned, revealing a black undershirt. His Brown eyes looked at her lovingly.

"What is it, Jaque?" Diana answered, slightly amused.

He stumbled out on the balcony, almost spilling his latest glass of wine. "You love, spend far to much time alone. He slightly slurred, sitting his glass down on the outside table.

"It is in my nature." she shrugged.

Amused, a goofy-grin broke out on her companions face, "Of course," he replied kissing her hand, "I must break you of this lonely nature." he wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. While still looking a bit silly.

Diana giggled, "Perhaps with a little more wine you might be able to persuade me."

Jaque then in one swift movement picked up her hand leading her back into the apartment and with the other retrieved his glass of wine.

Diana could not believe how lucky they were. The apartment which Jacques' aunt had so graciously spared was enormous. Plenty of room for the two of them. Along with a breath taking view of Paris. Giving her inspirations to write all day and Jaque to paint.

"What is that love?"

Di blinked meeting Jacques curious eyes. They flashed from her dark ones to the piece of paper she held in her hand.

"Oh this," She looked at Henry's letter one last time before tossing it into the fireplace, "Nothing."

She looked back over, watching the letter turn into charred bits of paper. A part of her was sickened by the display. She swallowed those emotions. Diana had burned his letters before, and this one was not different. She continued, "It was just one of my old bills from the dress shop."

He nodded taking a long gulp of wine, "Well then. Now that that manner is taken care of ; Shall we continue?"

Diana smiled crossing the floor to him. She wanted nothing more than to get her mind of Henry. Jaque stepped forward again enveloping her in his arms. Her started kissing her hair softly. Di closed her eyes, letting the weight of this emotion swell over her.

The kisses became more urgent and feverish.

"Vous aimez êtes absoutely délicieux." (You love are absoutely delicious) the Frenchman slurred.

His hot alcohol tainted breath hitting her square in the face.

She with her eyes closed felt how warm and near he was. The soft rush of his kisses.

She could not help herself from giggling, "Oh Henry, just stop it."

Abruptly the kissing and hugging stopped. Diana realizing her stupid mistake opened her eyes and covered her mouth in shock. Jacques' arms went to his sides.

"Jaque, I am so sorry. I didn't mean…" she tried to explain.

"Henry? Who is Henry, Diana?" Jaque demanded.

Diana gulped gathering her courage. She wasn't going to tell Jaque sweet, handsome , loving Jaque about this. No one was allowed to know in her new life about Henry. Or anything pertaining to their relationship.

" Il est homme que j'ai su une fois." (He was a man I knew once.) she replied, as if saying it in French would sound less suspicious.

"A man? In Paris or back in America? Must be really special to you. Since you remember his name and not the name of your boyfriend for the past four months!" Jacques temper flared. His French accent becoming thick and some what unintelligible as he muttered to himself.

"Jaque you over react. It was nothing, he means nothing." she protested.

"Rien? Alors pourquoi vous me voulez l'être?" (Nothing? Then why do you want me to be him?) He didn't sound angry, just curious.

"I would never." She whispered quietly. As unnoticed, scared tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't want to lose him because of Henry.

Jaque sighed, taking her hand gently. "Diana, love you know that I care for you deeply. So deeply that it hurts at times but reaction is proof enough. This Henry obviously means something to you more than I." His eyes were full of understanding and undeniably love.

"Jaque. Don't." Diana shook her head in protest.

He cupped her hands in his, keeping her at arms length. "Let me finish. As much as it pains me to say this…. I think that you should go back to America and give this Henry another chance. It's been a almost two years. Feelings like that don't change."

"Jaque." She tried again.

"I will leave you to pack your things." with a small kiss on her cheek, Jaque let her go. Walking swiftly across the room to the door not looking back once.

Diana stood motionless but in spite of herself called out in a whisper, "Why are you doing this?"

His hand on the doorknob the Frenchman turned, "Because I love you enough to let you go, adieu."

He opened the door leaving her life once again open and free.

Diana stared at the closed door, half of her hoping that the whole thing was a joke. That Jaque in his drunken stupor had said those words to her. When in the depths of her soul she knew they were real and true.

She sank to her knees letting the reality of what had just happened wash over her.

Di didn't know how long she laid there and sobbed. She thought about her life and what was the right thing to do.

Should she go back to New York? Face Henry? Or should she just stay where she was alone and miserable.

As if timed a letter slide from under the front door. Wiping her eyes and gathering herself she walked over and picked it up. As fate would have it it was addressed to her. From New York, from Elizabeth.

She walked over, sat at her writing desk and began to read.

Diana,

I will not be long in this letter. I only write it to ask about your wellbeing and ask how Paris is faring and to ask you to consider something else. Coming home. I know that this will not be an easy task. As by your letters you have made it clear where you would like to stay. However, our mothers health is in jeopardy. She gets weaker and closer to death every day. Now finding it hard to move. She had been sent to bed and is not expected to return to normal. I do not know how long she had left. I only know that she wishes to see you. I beg you to please come and give our mother her last request. To see that her two daughters are fine and happy with or without her. I must go for I am her only bed nurse besides our aunt. Again please consider my offer and come quickly if you decide it works.

Much love,

Elizabeth

Di sighed as more tears fell as she read the letter for the third time. Her mother was sick, practically dieing and she was here sitting in Paris. Diana knew that she and her mother hadn't always gotten along but she still loved her. She would give her mother her last request and return back to Paris soon after.

Jaque would have well forgiven her by then and everything would be back to normal.

A knock was heard at the door. Diana wiped her eyes, walking to answer it. Hoping silently that it was Jaque.

However the face that she was met with was not the one she expected.

Madam Gray was Jaques aunt and the owner of the apartment. The woman looked tired and annoyed. Her unkind grimace rested on Di, " You have exactly two hours to get all your things and vacate the premises."

"Excuse me?" Diana answered, taken aback.

"I want you out of my nephews apartment today!" She screamed at the younger lady.

Tears collected at the corners of her eyes, "Did Jaque?…"

The old woman shook her head, "No. It was the fight that the two of you had earlier. The whole building heard it and I don't want that kind of riff raff here. So your out!" with that she slammed the door in Diana's face.

Diana nodded, accepting what she had to do. Pack her things and pray that she didn't have to stay in New York to terribly long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: New York, Cutting Residence

**Here it is chapter 4! i Hope you like =] remember reviews are very very very welcome. so please do it! anyways, enjoy!**

**Surprise Visits are always the most fun. They bring joy...and lots of screaming!**

Elizabeth Pov

A couple of days later. The clock in the parlor chimed for the seventh hour. It was well after dinner as the Cuttings sat sipping tea. Keller was entertaining himself by watching the fire crackle and glow. Elizabeth watched her two favorite people, smiling. It was nice that the three of them got to spend some time together. With Teddy working non stop and the situation with her mother.

She wished there was some way to just stop this moment and live it forever. Everything was so blissful and peace filled the air.

"Elizabeth." her husbands voice called her to attention.

Turning her head, she sighed in content. "What is it, Darling?"

Teddy looked around the room uncomfortably once and then his eyes rested on the small child sitting in the floor. "Can I ask you something?"

Elizabeth sat up a bit straighter, "Anything."

"You know that I love you, right?" He asked, his eyes peeking to see her reaction.

She laughed humorlessly, "Of course. I love you too. Teddy, what's bringing this up?"

Teddy looked guilty, but managed a half-hearted smile, "It's just that I have been working a lot lately….."

There was silence for a long moment. She nodded for him to continue.

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm ignoring you or anything. Actually all this work is for you." He explained.

"Really?" she sounded surprised.

"Yes. All of it is for you and Keller of course." he sounded happy, but she couldn't help but notice a hint of something else in his voice.

"What does all of this have to do with if you love me or not?" Elizabeth was having a hard time connecting the two.

"I was wondering since….. Mr. Mason is coming back tomorrow….." he started.

"You want to go upstairs and get to work on your things for him?" She finished.

"Oh please, Lizzie. I promise that we all will go to the park tomorrow night and have a family picnic or do something together." Teddy bargained.

She sighed, feeling as if she had no choice. "Go. Go."

Teddy leaped up from the couch and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you Lizzie." Then he scooped up Keller and kissed the top of the little boys head and placed him in his mothers arms.

In another flash he was up the stairs, probably not to be see until the wee hours of the next morning.

"Your father is silly isn't he?" She asked the small one year old child in her arms.

The boy smiled in response making her laugh. "You are such a smart boy."

She rocked the child quietly, listening to the sound of the house. The music of the night. So sweet and beautiful.

As Keller's eyes started to droop the doorbell rang. Elizabeth was surprised, Who could be visiting at this hour?

Fear jumped to her throat. What if it was a doctor or her aunt here to tell her about her mothers…

She didn't allow herself to finish the sentence. Sitting the sleeping child on the couch she went to answer the door.

As she looked through the doors small peep hole all of her fears vanished. These were the exact people that she needed to see.

Opening the door, she smiled politely, "What a nice surprise for you to drop by Mr. and Mrs. Schoonmaker."

Henry smiled, "Thank you for inviting us. Sorry we are so late. We had to stop and chat as the Haynes' for a bit." He walked passed her shrugging off his coat to put on the stand.

Elizabeth's eyes flashed to Penny, was it just her or did Penelope look a little tired. "Nice to see you again, Penelope."

Her friend-enemy tried to smile but It came out more like a grimace, "You also, Elizabeth." She stepped past her, repeating the actions of her husband.

Leading them into the parlor she asked if anyone would like tea, both declined. It seemed that they wanted to make this a quick visit.

When all three sat and Keller was safely in her arms again she began. "The real reason that I called you two here was to ask for your help."

Henry's eyebrows knit together. He wondered what the golden girl of New York could possibly want that he could assist with?

Penelope remained silent, staring off.

"Teddy is a working to much lately. I fear that he might fall over dead, he is working so hard." her sad attempt for humor was not appreciated, " However, Henry you and Teddy are quite good friends and I was wondering…."

"If I could talk some logic into him." He finished, suddenly smiling.

Elizabeth almost laughed out in joy, "Would you?"

Henry nodded, "Where is he?"

She pointed upstairs, "He is in his office."

Taking that as his leave Henry left, and walked up the stairs. Leaving Penelope and Elizabeth alone in awkward silence.

Seeing this Penelope cleared her throat, "How is your mother?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Not much better. All the stress and worrying over the years has finally caught up with her."

Penelope smiled, "Surely there was nothing truly serious for her to worry about."

Elizabeth's mind was flooded with memories, "There was the time when money was a little tight, She's always worried about me. Making sure that I looked just right and talked to the right people."

Penny nodded in understanding, "Are not all mothers like that? They only want what's best for their children."

She laughed looking down at her own child, "That is very true. I was always the easy child. Really it was Diana she had to look out for." she mused.

The room suddenly went quiet at mention of her sisters name. Elizabeth looked to see Penelope's face give into anger for only a moment and then recover. "How is she?"

The question was forced but sounded curious, "She is well I hope. I haven't heard from her in quite some time."

Penelope seemed to relax after hearing this information, "That's a shame."

"Yes." Elizabeth answered suddenly realizing this might be a delicate subject.

Teddy Cutting sighed in frustration. The words on the papers he was dealing with seemed to blur together.

The work seemed endless as if he would never see the light of day again. He almost felt at times that he would go under and never come back up. He shook his head, wondering why he was doing this. It was nearly impossible and what did it matter. Elizabeth was well taken care of.

Running a hand through his hair, he tried to make something out of the words once again.

A light rap at the door pulled him out of the gumbled mess.

"Come in." he called.

Turning Teddy took in the form of Henry Schoonmaker. He looked a little uncomfortable in his suit, his tie loosened.

"Hello Henry." he greeted his old friend.

Henry smiled, "Teddy. What are you doing?'

Teddy eyed the stack of papers on his desk, "Work. You?"

"I came at the request of your wife to stop you from falling over dead from exhaustion." Henry explained with a small laugh.

Teddy nodded, "She worries to much."

"She doesn't see you. This might cause the worrying." Henry crossed the room, finding a glass bottle of brandy. He poured himself a glass.

"I have to do this. I can't rest until I do." he explained.

Henry took his glass in his hand, offering it to Teddy. The other man nodded his head in protest.

"I know that feeling." Henry explained with a sigh, his eyes suddenly far off.

"Is everything alright with you and Penny, Henry?" Teddy sounded suspicious.

"Everything's fine." he answered to quickly.

"Are you sure?" Teddy was concerned for his friend and his marriage. Even if he didn't think Penelope was the greatest.

Henry put on his poker face, turning to his friend. "Yes."

"Oh really. I see it in your eyes Schoonmaker. We have been friends since we were children. Now what is it?" Teddy scolded.

The face of Henry turned soft and hurt, "I thought about her today, Teddy."

Teddy nodded understanding Henry's issues when it came to the youngest Holland. "What was it?"

He sighed, "I remembered when she told me goodbye. For the last time. The serious time."

Teddy shook his head, "Henry I know that you still love her. But keeping Diana so close to you isn't a bad thing. Think about all the good times. However, she shouldn't be your main focus. You are married to Penny now."

Henry sighed, "I'm sorry. We were talking about you. Look, limit the working hours and spend more time with Lizzie. Got it."

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Got it. In fact, I think I will start now."

Teddy and Henry both smiled.

"Penny it really was fantastic to see you again. I feel like I have not spoken to anyone outside my family in forever." Elizabeth uttered.

Penny smiled, "No problem. I needed to get away from my family too."

At this moment Keller decided to make a fussy appearance.

"Oh Keller." Elizabeth scolded, patting the small child softly but seeing to do no good.

"May I?" Penelope met Elizabeth's eyes.

Surprised she nodded handing the child to Penelope. This only made the little boy scream louder.

"Shhhh…" Penny tried to sooth the wailing child.

Elizabeth laughed amused, "It sometimes takes a mothers touch. I know you will understand someday with your own children."

Penny smiled but shook her head, "I don't think so. The whole mothering thing just isn't for me." She passed the child back.

Elizabeth smiled, "You would be surprised."

At that moment Henry came back down the stairs Teddy in tow. She gasped in surprise.

"Teddy?" she asked.

Her husband took a seat next to her, "Yes its me Lizzie. I'm alright and might I say thank you for your care for my health."

Everyone laughed joyously.

The rest of the evening was spent in the same manner. Everyone happy and bright eyed. Seeming to swallow the problems that awaited elsewhere.

Finally the Schoonmakers' gathered their things leaving and promising to visit again soon.

Elizabeth sank back on the couch, staring happily at her still sleeping child. Teddy came and sat with her.

"That was nice." He commented, "I felt like I hadn't seen Henry in ages."

She nodded, "I felt the same about Penny."

The child stretched sleepily.

"I suppose I should take Keller on to bed." Elizabeth said.

Teddy smiled, "Why don't I?"

She handed the baby over, watching the two of them disappear up the stairs.

Elizabeth put the fire out and rearranged the pillows, closing up for the day.

She wanted nothing more to sleep.

Her wishes were interrupted when their was a knock at the door. Elizabeth hurried to it, sure that Henry or Penelope had forgotten something.

Looking through the peep hole she saw a figure. It was wearing a tall black bolder hat with a gold trim. No hair was visible. A long sweeping black jacket and a pair of too large boots with shiny buckles.

Hesitantly she opened the door. The cold night air hit her face making her shiver. "Came I help you?"

The figure only smiled, looking up so Elizabeth could see it's face.

She stood shocked, sure that she would fall over at any second.

Recovering herself slightly she asked the question, "Diana?"

**CLIFFHANGER! *EVIL LAUGH* didn't see that one coming... now did you? haha! anyways... review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Here is Chapter 5! I would personally like to thank those who are reviewing! thank you so much! i love the support guys! anyways, R&R! plz!**

**enjoy! =]**

**Death is simply a part of life.**

Chapter 5: New York, Number 17 Germancy Park

Diana Pov

Diana Holland was a young lady who didn't like to be the center of attention. Which might have been the reason she had spent the entire ride from Paris dressed as a man. Really it was only for her own safety. As if she could parade around New York looking like herself. The thought brought amusement and fear. Amusement at rubbing her sudden reappearance in the face of the most snooty gossiping socialites. Fear in that gossip reaching a certain Henry Schoonmaker.

This would only cause trouble which she could handle. However living away for so long alone had forced her to grow up. It all seemed childish and silly in a way to Diana. The explanation didn't help on other emotional levels though. No matter how hard she tried, every time Di thought of seeing Henry again butterflies went on a rampage in her stomach. She groaned wondering if she would ever truly get over her first love.

"Diana?"

Shaking her head the tormented daydreamer was almost brought back to reality. It was the day after her reunion with Elizabeth. Both girls had hugged and cried and screamed. Causing poor Teddy alarm.

When he found that Elizabeth was alright he had hugged her and Di. Diana then met the sleeping bundle that was her nephew. She mused in her head that he looked a great deal like his father William Keller. Di wondered if this bothered Teddy in any way.

They had taken the carriage to Germancy Park quite early. Both putting on their most modest gowns and best jewelry. Elizabeth had explained to Diana on the way the condition of their mother. The woman was apparently overstressed. So stressed that she had been laid to bed. The bed had caused her sores and things just kept getting worse from there.

Diana felt an inner guilt build. She knew that some of her mothers torment had been caused by her own antics. Di never wanted to do much socially. Her mother had pushed that her to be out in society. She smiled, if that push had never been made then she never would have met a certain blond headed someone. _Thank you mother. _She added mentally.

"Diana Holland?" the voice sounded mildly agitated.

Di looked up meeting her sisters light eyes, "Oh sorry, Lizzie. I was just trying to take in everything that's going on."

Elizabeth looked unconvinced, " I know who you were thinking about and it wasn't our mother."

Diana shook her head, "Your right. I am nothing like our mother."

Her sister smiled, swatting her playfully, "Very funny. Now you have to stay focused. Mother hasn't seen you in a while. You might want to come up with something to tell her about Paris."

"Right." the answer was flat. Paris was Diana's second life and she was not about to spill that life everywhere for all to see. She would tell her mother the basics. Paris had been just an experiment for her writing career. She had met many new people (most of them gentlemen). And most importantly she must guard against the subject of Jasque or anything pertaining to their relationship.

"She just wants to know that your alright and that you care enough to visit her in the darkest hour of need." Elizabeth went on to explain.

Di shook her head not saying anymore.

Louisa Holland's room was dark and sullen. The curtains were drawn allowing no light to enter. Vases of fresh flowers sat on every available surface somehow bring a paradox of happiness to the room.

Diana walked in slowly behind her sister and Aunt Edith. Her body tensed as she took in the dark room. Feeling the overpowering feeling of dying wash over her. She could somehow almost feel her mothers pain. It made her want to double over and run from the room entirely.

Elizabeth and Edith stopped at the side of the bed. Diana caught a look in both of their eyes, sadness.

Edith turned from her youngest niece and began, " Louisa, there is someone here to see you."

Di stepped forward looking into her mothers paled face. Elizabeth had not lied when she said that stress had over taken her. It seemed as if her face was one big worry line. The loving features that Diana remembered as a child were gone. It there place was a layer of cold sweat and sagging skin.

"Hello mother." she spoke quietly.

The older woman's face turned into a smile, that made her look worse. "My dearest little Diana. What a joy it is to see you sweetheart."

Di let out a breath that she hadn't realized was been held. "Its nice to see you as well. I would have liked the conditions to be a bit more favorable however."

Her mother nodded in understanding, "Of course. So where have you been hiding my darling?"

Diana knew that her mother must be truly ill to be calling her pet names, " Paris."

Her brow furrowed, "Doing what I might ask?"

Di decided that the truth would be the best, "Writing and trying to figure out who I really am."

"Who you really are? Your Diana Holland. Smart, Beautiful and Witty." her mother answered as if stating a bible verse.

She swallowed the harsh reply about not being able to see all that here with her as a mother. "How are you feeling?" she asked in its place.

Her mother opened her mouth to speak when a fit of coughing overcame her.

Everyone waited in horrified silence. That was when her mother let out a most terrible moaning sound causing Diana to back away from the bed.

Edith rushed to Louisa side, "It's alright. It's alright. No need to get so excited."

The coughing continued.

Di found herself next to a silent Liz. Tears collected at the sides of her sisters eyes. Di took her hand as her own tears started doing the same.

The coughing quit but another moan followed. It seemed she was having difficulty breathing.

"Elizabeth. Diana." She wheezed.

Both girls rushed to their mothers side. Their mother looked blue now and Di was suddenly hit with the revelation that these were her mothers last moments.

"Girls. I want- I want you to know something." she explained still wheezing and coughing. "I love you both very much. I am so-….. So- proud of the ladies that you have become."

"Mother. Please." Elizabeth tried to protest. Tear spilled out of both the Holland girls eyes.

"Let me. Let me finish. I want the two of you to take care of each other and most importantly…." she hacked.

"Yes?" Diana answered this time not wanting her mothers voice to drop off.

"Love each other." she whispered.

"We promise." they repeated at the same time in a soft tone.

With a satisfied smile Louisa Holland's eyes closed.

Much later that evening Diana found herself in the mist of weeping and sorrow. Her mothers death would be all over the city tomorrow. All of their friends would mourn her passing. Then they would all become bored and of course gossip and spread rumors. Most likely about why Diana Holland wasn't even at her own mothers funeral. The though made her furious.

To fix this problem Di had a plan. She was going to visit an old friend. That way nothing ridiculous could be said of her or her family.

Grabbing her coat, hat and boots Di silently snuck her way out the front door. It wasn't that she didn't care about her mothers passing. The feelings of pain and sadness that came upon her proved that. Diana just felt that justice should be served and things should be pronounced in a delicate way.

The nights breeze nipped at her exposed fingers. Di stuck them in her oversized pockets letting her thoughts wander. Diana wondered what Jasque was doing at this very moment. Was he working on a new painting, drinking wine and soaking in the sunshine at some bistro? Or was he alone and depressed missing her almost as much as she missed him?

What she would do to have him….

Her thoughts were cut short as she found herself lying vertical on the sidewalk. Her hat started to loosen…..

"Oh I am so terribly sorry."

Diana stopped in her tracks. She would know that voice anywhere. It was the one that haunted her dreams with so many pleasant memories. Her eyes desperately searched for his face.

Henry spoke once again trying to get a good look at her face. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to just plow you down in the middle of the street like that."

Recovering herself, she shoved the top hat back on her head and straightened her jacket. "It's quite alright." she managed in the deepest voice she could muster keeping her eyes down as she addressed him.

His brow twitched in suspicion, "Are you sure?"

She pulled herself up to meet him trying and failing at keeping her head clear. Diana noticed how his blonde hair was still perfectly in place. How his jaw line was as sharp as ever and his eyes…

She could lose herself in them if she wasn't careful. He still looked like her Henry. Just a little older. She had gotten older too, she reminded herself.

An adoring smile spread it's self on her face.

"I'm Henry Schoonmaker. I can pay for any damage that might…." Henry did a double take. Wondering why this guy he has almost killed in his rush to get home was staring at him with adoration and interest.

"have happened." his weird look continued, almost as if he was creeped out.

Diana shook her head, suddenly remembering where she was and who she was. A man! Of course he would find it weird that she was staring like that. "It's alright Mr. Schoonmaker. No harm. No foul." she nodded her head once and started to walk briskly away ducking her head down.

"Hold on." He called after her.

She stopped in spite of herself and turned.

"Why don't I make it up to you. Perhaps we could go to the bar down the street and get a drink." he invited as he would to any other man.

Di didn't remember Henry being so open to conversing with strangers when he didn't have to be ,"No thank you. I don't drink."

Henry looked once more and nodded giving up, "Alright. The only reason I offered is because it seems like I have met you before."

_Oh believe me. We have met. _Diana thought to herself. "Who me? I am just visiting the city ." it wasn't totally a lie.

Henry smiled, "I hope you have a nice time then. Goodbye." he bowed politely and was on his way, a bouquet of white roses.

"Goodbye." She mumbled, scurrying away in the opposite direction. Trying to swallow her emotions.

"I didn't think I would ever see you around here again."

Diana smiled, looking at her white coffee cup that wasn't exactly filled with coffee. "Some things came up that required my presence back in New York."

Her friend Davis Barnard journalist of "The Gamesome Gallant" shot her an amused smile. "Would this news have anything to do with a certain H.S.?"

Diana shook her head giving her friend a pointed look, "I haven't even seen him nor do I care what he is up to." flashes of their earlier meeting erupting in her head. Making her slightly dizzy.

Barnard didn't seem convinced, " Could it be Ms. Holland, that certain delicate matters of the heart are painful for you when it comes to Mr. Schoonmaker? Being so young and innocent pain and misfortune should not fall upon you."

Di cracked a smile, once again her friend has said more than necessary. It was one of his habits. "Oh believe me. Pain and misfortune have been following me around like an swirling black cloud." her lip jutted out childishly.

He smiled, coming over with a pitcher to refill her tainted coffee cup. "Perhaps you can tell me the story and I will give you in return more "Coffee" .

Di nodded, telling the tale of her mothers death rather then the actual story that she knew he wanted to hear while sipping Barnard's signature mix of whiskey with his coffee .

When she was finished she looked up at him expectantly.

Davis sighed, " Did you tell me this just so I could write about it before anyone else?''

Di nodded, " I don't want it spun in a cruel and harsh way. I know you can write it just the way that would be fitting."

Davis looked into her chocolate brown eyes for a long moment seeming almost mesmerized. Pulling himself together he snapped to attention. "Why don't we write the piece together. Then you wouldn't have to go home to all the weeping and crying so soon. And you can tell me about your writings in Paris."

Diana nodded liking the plan, she would stay and get the piece done, be home at a decent hour before she could be missed and catch up with a dear friend. A friend who may have gossip about Mr. and Mrs. Schoonmaker.

It turns out, she was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers. I know it took forever for me to update. my bad... actually is Alyson noel's bad...since she decided to write the immortals. Its so awesome! i fianlly have all four read. yay! sorry for the rambling. anyways, R&R and as always enjoy! =]**

**Funerals can bring people closer together.**

Chapter 6 : New York, Schoonmaker Mansion / The funeral of Louisa Holland

Henry Pov

Each day needs a certain amount of energy from those who are participating in it. Today Henry was going to need a lot of energy to make it through all the crying, and mourning. Also dealing with his wife and step mother was going to be a challenge as well. He hoped that they would be somewhat civilized at the funeral in public.

"I can't believe that she is gone. Louisa and I were such close friends." his step mother sighed.

"Oh my dear, Isabelle. I know it is hard to lose friends." Penelope tried to console her mother in law.

Isabelle nodded, waving her fan over her shaking form.

Henry rudely rolled his eyes from his side of the carriage. A slight annoyance came over him. Both ladies could be so dramatic when they wanted to be. He knew from personal experience that neither cared for the Holland's . They only tolerated them.

"Quite a day for a burial ceremony is it not?" he commented. Hoping to slip into a more pleasant conversation.

"I heard there was a chance for some rain and then there is that ghastly wind." Isabelle commented.

"I hope the rain holds off until the service is finished. Wouldn't want a ruined dress would I?" Penny smoothed her black laced dress as she spoke.

"That would be tragic." Henry stated, his voice dripping heavy sarcasm.

Penelope shot him an evil glare before turning to Isabelle, " Elizabeth and Teddy must be devastated. Being the only family that Louisa had left."

Isabelle thought for a long moment, "Yes, but what about Diana? Surely the girl isn't going to miss her own mothers funeral."

"Seeing as she was one of Louisa's mistakes and not really in her favor I wouldn't put it past her." Penelope said looking out the window.

This of course set Henry even more on edge. Would she be here? What would he do if she was? He felt the sudden urge to defend her, "I'm sure that she is coming. Her mother may have favored Elizabeth more but she always had a soft spot for Diana."

Isabelle looked at her step son in confusion, "You talk as though you actually witnessed it."

Henry shrugged, "You could see it in her eyes from time to time."

Penelope decided to join back in, "It's not as if Diana Holland is any concern to you. So can we please stop talking about her."

Everyone silently agreed making the rest of the way to the church in silence.

The church was packed, everyone mingling in their respected pews waiting for the service to start. Henry spotted Teddy and Elizabeth at the front. Teddy was dressed in a tailored suit that fit him well, Elizabeth was in a dress with long sleeves with white lace trailing the arms. The bodice was made of first a sheer black fabric with more tight lace covering it.

Both looked sleep deprived and more or less sad.

"Come Henry. Let us take our seats."

Sitting between his step mother and his wife Henry Schoonmaker watched the service in a numb state. There was something about this funeral that had caught him off guard.

It was when the minister called Elizabeth up to give her mothers eulogy that he understood. He was in that same position not to long ago talking about his own father.

"My mother can not be summed up in just a few words…" the blonde beauty began, "She was more than just a mother. She was a mentor into a world of beauty and expectancy. She was firm when she had to be. Loving when you needed it most. She always looked out for others. I would not be able to stand before you today and be the person that I am without her influence. My sister, who is away at this time, would not be the spirited young lady that she is. Louisa Holland was a friend to many…." a tear slowly cascaded down her cheek.

She collected herself after a moment, " A wife, and even for a short period of time a grandmother. She will be greatly missed. Thank you."

Everyone stood paying respect to the Holland family. Louisa's favorite song was sung and then…

A soft bang was heard at the back of the church. Everyone turned taking in a figure in a long black men's coat and boots. No one got a good look of the figures face as it was going out of the service rather than in. The whole church spoke out loudly all at once.

"Who would be so disrespectful?" Isabelle asked, along with many others who agreed with her.

Henry looked away to see if Elizabeth or Teddy was offended by this display. What surprised Henry was that neither looked angry in the least. Teddy was talking feverishly to the minister and Elizabeth was staring at the long closed door.

As if she were wishing the departed stranger a sympathetic farewell. And that's when he knew and he was going to find out if it was the truth.

"Would you ladies excuse me?" he flashed his most convincing smile and rushed through the people to the door.

_Now where would he go? _he asked himself. Knowing that the stranger who made the dramatic exit was none other than the guy from the flower shop.

Henry had no idea why he was doing this. Only that he needed to see if everything was alright. He made it to the front door and saw the figure hugging itself on the bottom step breathing heavily. Almost as if it were crying.

"Are you quite alright?" he asked, walking down the steps towards the figure. Who he recognized to be the guy from the flower shop.

"Don't come any closer." the man growled not leaving his spot or turning to face him.

"I am not here to harm you in any way. I just wanted to see if you were alright." Henry explained not moving.

"I'm fine." the man stated quickly. He got up and fastened his coat quickly before walking briskly away toward the headstones.

Henry followed, "That's good to hear. Say, I don't know if you remember me. I' m Henry Schoonmaker…"

"The guy from the flower shop. Yeah, real nice to see you again. I hate to be rude but I would you just leave me alone." the guarded voice of the gentleman cracked.

" I understand. I know that death can be something of a challenge to deal with. Everyone has there own way of coping." He reasoned still following the figure through the grave yard.

" Thank you for your sympathies Mr. Schoonmaker. I think you are needed back at the service are you not?" the figure kept going.

"Perhaps. My step mother might start to get a little worried along with my wife." he stated.

The figure became tensed and stopped. Putting a shaking hand on a near by grave stone. Doubling over the slightest bit. The slightest bit of bile escaping to the ground.

"Are you alright?' he asked again, stepping forward.

"Quite fine." the figure gasped as if losing breath. Holding tighter to the headstone.

"Are you sure?" the question came from a tone that didn't believe the lie before it.

The doubling over got worse and the figure began to fall.

Luckily Henry was just fast enough to catch it.

He looked into the eyes of the figure. He knew them from somewhere. "Perhaps you could breath better if you took your coat off." he suggested.

At that moment a huge gust of wind ripped through the grace yard. Knocking the hat off of the figures head. Causing carefully tucked dark chocolate brown curls to come tumbling out.

He nearly fell over. He pulled her back up to a normal stance. "Diana?"

Her dark eyes looked down, knowing that she had been caught. A smile played at the corner of her lips, "Hello, Henry."

It was his dream come true, here she was in all her glory. He looked her over. She was slightly taller than he remembered. Her eyes were still their same deep chocolate brown, yet somehow older and wiser.

There were so many things that he wanted to ask her, however the question he did ask was one of stupidity. "Why are you dressed like a man?"

Her eyes flashed up at him, giving the isn't it obvious look. "You know that I could just go around as myself. I don't want people talking."

"Since when have you ever cared about what people think?" he questioned.

"I don't I…." she looked down at his hands which were still fastened to her waist.

Henry brought them down, "I'm sorry. Let me get your hat for you."

Diana looked at him surprised, "You still think that I can't get my own hat?"

He laughed, "After what happened to the last one I highly doubt it."

"Doubting me are you?" her eyes took his challenge.

She suddenly started to chase after the hat which had only blown a few yards away in the wind. The wind decided to pick it up again sending it high in the air over the grave yard.

"Diana!" he yelled chasing after her. Noticing now that her coat was unfastened her dress peeked out the bottom.

Both ran after the mischievous hat, it finally landed at the newly built resting place of Louisa Holland.

Both stopped, Henry saw Diana's struggle of emotion come back. She turned hiding her face.

"Diana." it was a soft call to see if she was alright.

She choked back a sob, "Henry I would rather you not see me like this."

He smiled sadly, knowing this wasn't the first time he had seen her cry. That had been at the harbor when she gave him his ring back.

" I wouldn't think less of you." he commented standing beside her. "Di, I'm here if you need me. Always."

Another soft sob was heard before she came crashing into his chest. His arms constricted around her, holding her as she cried.

She still fit perfectly in his arms.

As if in harmony with her tears rain began to sprinkle from the sky.

"How did you deal with it?" she suddenly asked.

He had no clue what she was talking about. Them? Getting married to Penelope? Her leaving? "What?"

"How did you deal with your fathers death?" she asked, now looking up at him small and innocent once again.

He sighed, " Drinking. Lots of it. I joined the army to stop thinking about it as well and I had you."

She looked back down. "Do you think I will be able to get through this?"

He smiled, "You? I have no doubt."

She smiled back, finally meeting his gaze full on and soaking him in. Taking in the realness and seriousness of the moment.

Diana pulled away abruptly, "Henry. We can't do this." her slight shake was back as her arms wrapped tightly around her small frame.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I know. I just wish sometimes that things could have turned out differently."

Di rolled her eyes, "Things are for the best. Don't you think?"

Henry picked up her hat, "Not really. I wish that we hadn't been so careless with our relationship…."

"Careless? The only one who didn't care was you." she accused her eyes hard.

"I didn't care? You were the one who left for Paris. I waited for you. I sent you letters almost every day!" He yelled, fear and anger swelling up inside.

"I suppose it all doesn't matter anymore because I'm here to tell you something Mr. Schoonmaker. I am only in New York as my sisters request. When the time comes I will leave to Paris and never come back." Diana stated, her voice unwavering.

"Are you really that scared?" Henry asked.

"Scared?" the idea sounded as if it revolted her, "Whatever gave you that impression?"

" Your always so willing to walk away from me!" his anger was about to get the best of him. "If you weren't scared of what everyone thought you would have stayed. I though all that mattered was us."

Diana snatched her hat from his grip, " I can see that these two years have made you utterly….stupid and cruel. The Henry I knew would never say those things. For your information I left to possibly make a better life for myself and you could join me later. I wasn't scared."

With that she turned walking briskly away.

"Diana Holland!" Henry screamed walking after her. " Don't you walk away from me!"

"What are you now, my father?" she yelled back sarcastically walking though the grave yard.

At this time rain began pouring from the late afternoon sky. Gray clouds rolled in. "Great." Henry muttered to himself.

"You know what Henry…." Diana started zipping around and almost coming face to face with him as the huge rain drops pelted her curls.

Before she could answer Henry grabbed her into him, " You listen Diana Holland. I may be older and we may have had two years apart but…"

The doors to the church opened and the guests spilled out. Greeted by the sight of a very wet and married Henry Schoonmaker holding a very young and spirited Diana Holland in a scandalous embrace.

**I know that it might not be the most well- wirtten chapter. Sorry! =] **

**anways, next chapter coming soon. reviews very welcome for motivation.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hello people! Here is chapter 7. I have no clue when i will update next so read the chapter slowly and savor it. haha! anyways, R&R (seriously i need to know what you people think!) enjoy! =)**

**One bored rich girl can ruin everything. Btw... i know you might already know this but for those who don't OC means Original Charector. (i just spelled that wrong.) sry!**

New York, The Mondego Estate

OC Pov

Sometimes it was hard being an heiress. All the pressure from family and friends. To be this. To dress like that. When did anyone stop and have some fun? No matter. The heiresses' mouth pulled up at the corners. Positioning herself upright on her velvet couch she watched as her servants went about their activities. Smoothing out her one of a kind dress and checking her hair, she cleared her throat.

"Oh Davis." she called sweetly to her older half bother, the family black sheep. It was times like this that she was thankful for his little gossip column. Even though everybody else was less than supportive.

The young man walked into the room, ignoring the glares that he got from the silent servants. "What is it Octavia?"

She smiled sweetly ignoring his sour tone, "What would make you think that I wanted something?"

He shook his head, "What is it? I am very busy."

She didn't say anything, only scooting over and making room beside her on the couch. Davis took this as an invitation to sit.

Finally seated next to him the heiress looked up in expectancy. "Tell me something that your working on. I am bored out of my mind."

The journalist thought for a long moment, "Why can't you go to a friends and gossip like every other woman in the city of New York?"

The heiress rolled her dark chocolate brown eyes, "That's no fun. They won't have the story right anyway. Now tell me. Is it scandalous?"

Davis laughed, "You could say that."

"So it's about someone we all know. Must be very juicy. On the verge of blackmail, perhaps?" the heiress grinned like an evil cat.

Davis sighed in defeat, "I will tell you this. However, it is not to leave this room. Understood?"

The heiress pulled back, " That's for me to decide once it's over."

"Your not the only person who has heard about this. People will know if you decide to change it up a bit for your own selfish benefit." he argued.

"Me?" the heiress looked around in mock innocence, "Never."

He rolled his eyes and began. " At the funeral of Louisa Holland a few days ago there was a mysterious figure in a black cloak. The figure was not a threat to anyone until there was a loud bang heard at the back of the church in the middle of the service….."

"Was it a gun? Was the figure holding someone hostage?" the heiress interrupted. The girl was only still a late teenager of nineteen. Who could blame her for interrupting?

Davis gave her a pointed look to silence her and then continued, " No, there wasn't a hostage situation. The figure simply swept out of the church without a word. Then Henry Schoonmaker got up and decided to follow after the being. The funeral went on as scheduled. Then the guests heard yelling and fighting. Curious a few others left the church to see what was going on. Then when service concluded the people spilled out of the church doors to see Henry Schoonmaker holding Diana Holland, who was wearing a mans jacket and boots in an embrace that wasn't to church appropriate."

The heiress rolled her eyes, " I always knew that those two had a thing for each other."

Davis nodded in agreement, "The only problem is….. He's married to Penelope Haynes no less."

Octavia chuckled, " That's' not a problem at all if you know how to work around it. And from the rumors that were floating around about the two of them a few years ago…. This hasn't been a one or two time deal."

The journalist's eyes grew wide, "You don't think that they could have been lovers do you?"

The heiress shrugged, "I wouldn't put it past them. He is a Schoonmaker and she is the rebellious Holland."

Davis looked down at his hands, "I can't print that in my column. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's reputation permanently."

The heiress made a sound of disgust from her throat, "Not hurt anyone's reputation? You work for a gossip column for heaven sakes! People should be bribing you to not ruin their reputations!"

" I don't play that game with people." he snapped.

"Maybe you should! Mother and Father might let you back into the house again if you do. Then things can go back to the way they were. You wouldn't have to sneak in and get glaring ovations from everybody. You would be accepted. We could be a family again." the heiresses' eyes had turned to a serious brown. Her tone light and persuading.

She was preying on her brothers fears of being rejected by the family. Also, in his acceptance to get back in and be the son that he was meant to be.

Davis looked at the rug at his feet for a long moment, "Maybe….."

The heiress' hand fluttered to his shoulder, " I know brother. You _will_ be coming back. And I know just the way to help you get the best information for your story. Leave it all to me."

Penelope's Pov.

Penelope had been invited to important peoples houses before. It wasn't as if she was scared. She wouldn't say the wrong thing or do a faux pas. Penelope Schoonmaker was above that kind of thing. Besides, it wasn't like the heiress was an enemy . They were friends, known to make conversation at social occasions. No, Penelope was worried. The heiress had called her up unexpectedly wanting to have a visit. Penny could only guess what it was about.

She twisted her wedding ring furiously, once again overcome by rage from Henry's antics. How could he have been so plain out stupid? At least she had had a few days to cool off.

"Ah, Mrs. Schoonmaker. Right on time." the butler smiled as he took her coat in the foyer.

Penelope smiled shrugging out of her coat. She was then led to a sitting area filled with the finest of furnishings. The Schoonmakers could afford such things. However, they didn't want to be to lavish.

The Mondego's didn't worry about being lavish. They wanted everyone to know of their billion dollar fortune.

"Penelope! How nice to see you!'"

Penny's eyes were met with the sight of Heiress Octavia Laura Mondego.

She was wearing a gown that must have come off a runway in Paris.

"It is nice seeing you again too, Heiress." Penelope replied politely.

"Please come in and sit. Shall I call for some tea?" the heiress asked.

Penny nodded, "Tea would be lovely, thank you."

With a gesture of her hand the heiress instructed her to sit.

"So Penny, I feel like we haven't spoken in ages." Octavia rattled off.

Penelope sighed, "I know what you mean. It seems like there has been a long passage of time since everyone's last get together."

"I am thinking about holding a ball here at Mondego Estate. I think it would be fabulous." her eyes sparkled as she finished.

Silence ensued. Luckily the tea arrived saving them from any awkward conversation.

The heiress picked up her tea and took a delicate sip, "How are you and Henry these days?"

Penelopes' eyes turned hard and cold. So that is what the heiress wanted to talk about. But why Henry? "We are alright as married couples go."

Octavia arched an eyebrow in suspicion, "Just alright? What could destroy such happiness as the one between you and Henry?"

Ah, so she was cutting to the chase. Penelope straightened up, "Nothing destroyed it. Its still there."

The heiress smirked, "Are you sure? You seem a bit on edge my dear."

"What is it that your getting at, Octavia?" Penelope asked in a snappy tone. Her tea making her stomach unsettled.

"Nothing. I just want to see you happy. Now tell me. What's the matter?" her almost hypnotic tone pulled Penny under.

"Its not a thing. Its more of a who." Penny took a nervous sip of her tea without really tasting it. Then regretted it.

"Who?" the prying tone of the heiress sounded all throughout the sitting room.

Penelope sighed, "Your going to hear anyway so I might as well tell you. Its Diana Holland."

Octavia's tone turned to one of innocence, "Elizabeth's little sister? Isn't she gone somewhere over seas?"

"She was in Paris and for some reason she's back. That little brat is trying to get her claws into Henry again." the brown haired beauty seethed.

"Again? This has happened more than once?" the heiress was a very good actress.

"Right after Elizabeth was supposedly dead they started the affair. It didn't end. It went on and on. Even after we were married." Penelope laughed darkly, "It's not as if Henry even wanted to marry me in the first place anyway. I blackmailed him after he and Diana…" she stopped leaving the rest unsaid.

"You mean?" The heiress was completely shocked. Her tea cup which was going to her mouth stopped midair.

She only nodded, realizing that she felt a weight lifting off of her. It wasn't good keeping all of this too herself. Now she could tell somebody trustworthy.

"That's horrible. I could not believe that he did such a thing. It sickens me." Octavia clutched her stomach.

Penny noticed that a stray tear rolled down her cheek, "I didn't think that our marriage would ever work. Then she left and things got better. But now she's back and the whole city is talking about the two of them being together."

The heiress reached over patting her softly on the arm, "Penny I am so glad that you are finally letting this go. Thank you for trusting me with your story."

Penny nodded, wiping her tears away. "I just don't know what I am going to do."

"Why don't I get her out of the way for you?" Octavia offered a sympathetic grin on her face.

"How are you going to do that?" Penelope asked, suddenly curious.

"Don't worry about that. All you worry about is what the Schoonmaker Mansion is going to look like for the next few decades. Along with the names of your future children."

She reached over and hugged the heiress, "Thank you. I would be forever in your debt. And you promise that she will never come near Henry again?"

Another arch of the eyebrow, "Are you doubting me?"

Penny became serious, "Never."

"Then trust me when I say that Diana Holland will never go after your husband again when I get through with her." she promised.

Penelope smiled, "Good."

The rest of the visit was uneventful and soon Penelope was on her way home to a bright and better future.

The Heiress Pov

Lies were something that the heiress told often. The newest one, the one she had just told Penelope Schoonmaker was by far the best. It was also going to be the hardest to pull off. What in the world was going to make Diana Holland leave the handsome Henry Schoonmaker…..

Sometimes she didn't know how she got herself in these kinds of messes. It was really all in the name of entertainment and fun. She still had a long way to go from being entertained however.

"So how is Mrs. Schoonmaker?" Davis asked, taking a seat on the couch on the far side of the sitting room.

Octavia smiled, "More heartbroken and pathetic than ever."

Davis raised an eyebrow, "We are talking about _Penelope Schoonmaker_, right?"

She shook her head, "Yes. The poor thing. She spilled the whole story without much on my part at all."

Davis looked confused, "What story?"

The heiress smiled at his naïve ness, " The story that is going to get you your life back. All I have to do is take care of one teeny thing and then we will be set."

"And what might that be?" the journalist smiled.

"Diana Holland." she stated.

Davis' eyes grew wide, "What about her?"

Octavia finally made eye contact with him, "She is the key to this whole thing. If I get her out of the way then you get your story and your life back."

Davis said nothing.

"No unless…" she started, "You _like_ her or something…."

He cleared his throat louder than necessary. "No it's nothing like that. We are just very good friends….."

"Davis this is everything that you ever wanted. You had to change your last name to even be a writer. A dream that no one approved of other than me. I am not about to let you jeopardize everything for some girl." the heiress made her tone final.

He sighed, "Fine. But don't do anything that might make me come after you later."

She smiled walking over to him and hugging him, "Never. Dear Brother."

"Ms. Mondego, there is a gentleman here to see you." A voice called at the door, interrupting the hug.

The heiress sighed frustrated, "Fine." she followed the servant to the front foyer. _This had better be good._

As soon as she saw the stranger her eyes lit up, "Oh lord. I though I would never see you again."

The gentleman smiled, "I thought that I would come and see an old friend."

The heiress laughed, "The only one who is old is you."

"Only by a year." the gentleman protested, causing them bother to laugh.

"My, you have grown taller, stronger and more handsome since I saw you last." the heiress commented.

The gentleman picked up his bags and followed her to the sitting room, "Its only been three years, Octavia."

Octavia smiled, "I see your personality hasn't changed much."

The gentleman shrugged.

Octavia's smile wavered, "Are you alright?"

He perked up, "Fine actually. Ready to see what New York has to offer in friends and relationships."

The heiress smiled, the wheels in her head turning, "What do you say that we get you rested and settled and then launch you on New York?"

He smiled, "I would like that."

**Who is the mysterious stranger? i would love to hear who you think he is. However, his identity will be revealed in a few chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hello good people of fanfiction! Here is chapter 8, i must say this. Chapter 8 was originally longer than this. So i decided to split it up into 2 chapters. Hopefully, neither will dissapoint. anyways, read, review, tell your friends about it... enjoy! **

**Love is mysterious.**

The Cutting Residence, New York

Diana Pov

The sun had long set into the horizon. Leaving a peaceful and starry fall evening. The trees outside the window were just beginning to change into their respective colors. Diana looked upon these changes with a satisfied smile. She could watch it all go on forever. Its not like she was coming out of her sisters house anytime soon. The thought caused her stomach to churn unhappily. Di didn't want to think of her mothers funeral. It was all so careless and disrespectful. She was sure she could hear her mother turning in her grave. Deciding to distract her self she picked up her hairbrush and stroked her curls gently.

A tune of some unknown origin crept into her head and soon she found herself humming to the words. The fire crackled happily in response, warming her.

A light rap at the door was heard, "Diana?"

Diana stopped immediately, putting her brush back on her vanity.

"Diana?" the voice called again.

The youngest Holland locked eyes with her reflection in the mirror, brown eyes… brown hair. Nothing remotely different. Yet, somehow she could see a difference in herself. New York had a way of doing that to people. It was as if things were about to change dramatically.

"Diana?" the voice was harsh this time. It almost sounded like her mother, she cringed.

"Go away." she sounded it response, her eyes flashing to the door. The person on the other side sighed, "Please, I just want to talk to you."

Diana's hand angrily brushed her hair to the side as she swirled herself around on the stool, "Fine. Come in."

Elizabeth smiled timidly, her dress long crinkled and smudged from a day of being a mother. Her eyes were kind when she found Diana. In her hands was a tray with tea cups and a few cookies.

"How are you?" she asked, setting the tea tray on Diana's bedside table.

Diana shrugged, "I' m alright I suppose."

Elizabeth sat softly on her sister's bed for the time being, "Diana. I know you don't believe it now but everything is going to be fine. People will forget."

"I don't care what other's think." the brown headed girl snapped.

Elizabeth patted Diana's leg affectionately, "I know you don't. I do know that you would never want to hurt or disappoint me. You haven't. Nothing happened. Just as you wanted."

"Right." Di spoke quickly, perhaps to quickly.

"You wanted nothing to happen with Henry, right?" the blond asked again.

Di looked to the floor, "I'm not sure anymore."

"What?" a shocked tone escaped her older sisters mouth.

"Lizzie, I went to Paris to forget about Henry. I told myself over and over that we just weren't meant to be…. I'm still not entirely sure we are meant to be. Then I met Jacque and everything changed…." Diana confessed.

"Jacque ? Who is Jacque?" Her sister arched her eyebrow.

Diana picked up a cookie biting into it and chewed slowly. The youngest Holland was trying to come up with a lie. She had just broken rule number one, talking about _him._ When there was no cookie left and no sufficient lie had been though of she remained silent.

"Di." Elizabeth scolded. Although her eyes didn't match her tone.

She stared at the fireplace, "Jacque was a boy that I met in Paris. We were good _friends."_

The oldest Holland narrowed her soft eyes, "And just how old was this _boy _that you were such _good friends _with?"

"Hejusttunredtwentytwo." she spat out quickly.

"Pardon?" Liz fluttered her lashes, annoyed.

Another sigh, "He just turned twenty two."

"Your only nineteen! What were you thinking?" she scolded.

A blush creeped upon her cheeks and she wrapped her finger around her hair and twirled it subconsciously, " That he was perfect. And chivalrous. He would never hurt me. And that I might…. Just maybe…."

"You keep using a past tense. What happened?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"He wanted me to peruse other options besides him. He wanted me to come see you again. He left me alone to pack my things.'' Diana's eyes misted at the memory.

"You were _living _with him?" again another freak out. Maybe she should edit some things before telling them to Elizabeth. However, the story was still fresh and new in her mind. There was no editing process yet.

Her sister waited for a response, when she didn't get the one that she wanted, she sighed. Picking up the tea kettle she poured herself a steaming cup.

"Elizabeth I was alone. We were together. A couple. He offered me a place to stay." Di tried to reason pouring her own cup of steaming tea.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I suppose I should be thankful it was him and not someone else. If he made you happy then I can't object. It is safe to assume he is the reason you haven't ran full speed into Mr. Schoonmakers arms?"

Di nodded, "Everything is so confusing. It's all muddled together." she took a long sip of her tea.

"Maybe you should get some fresh air. It's night and no one will see you. Just around the corner though." Elizabeth reasoned.

"Thank you." Diana rushed, putting on her things.

Elizabeth smiled, "Then we can come back and visit some more. Teddy is out so it will just be the two of us."

She nodded again, banging down the stairs loudly. "I will see you later, Lizzie."

"Goodbye Di. Please comeback without any trouble." The eldest remarked.

Di laughed, "I make no promises. But I will try."

Teddy's Pov.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Teddy laughed, slapping his friend on the back playfully. "Never in my life did I think I would hear Henry Schoonmaker refusing a drink."

Both men sat down on a wooden stool at the center counter in the bar. The place smelled of brandy and cheap perfume. The nuts in a glass container on Teddy's side looked questionable.

His blond haired friend had been inside the house for the past week ever since _the incident._ Teddy being the good friend that he was decided that it was time Henry stopped moping and came around. Penelope couldn't have agreed more. Practically shoving the two out the front door.

Henry rolled his eyes, " You know that my little habit isn't exactly the most moral or healthy right?"

Teddy smiled, "Everyone once in a while is alright. Not everyday. And when have you ever cared about being moral?"

Henry sighed, "Since…." He stopped. "Drinking just makes things worse sometimes. And then better other times."

His friend smiled. "Speaking of for better or for worse how is your lovely wife?"

A sound of disgust rang clearly in Henry's throat. "I wouldn't know. She's avoiding me. Not that I'm upset about it."

" Do you love her?" the question just popped out before his friend could really think about it himself.

Henry looked down at the woodened counter, "I suppose I do in some way. A way that has died a tragic death."

"A marriage requires two people Henry. You will decide if it works out or not. Do you even want to try and make it work?" Teddy realized that some times he needed to be the one who was tough on Henry instead of feeling sympathy for him like everyone else.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, "I'm not sure. I mean ever since I saw Diana the other day everything else is irrelevant. It has no meaning. Over."

"I told you you should have married her when you had the chance." Teddy scolded taking a sip of his drink and then making a face.

"I tried!" Schoonmaker groaned, " She gave me the ring back and left me to face forever without her."

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you even tell me any of this?"

"I was ashamed. I had failed miserably and I just wanted it to be forgotten." he answered truthfully.

"Henry I am your best friend. I wouldn't have judged you like that. I'm not one to jump to conclusions." Teddy laughed, "You on the other hand…."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Schoonmaker looked up and met his eyes for the first time that evening.

"Do you remember when your affair first began and their was that article about Diana and I?" Teddy started.

Henry smiled recalling the memory, "I was so angry. I thought you had taken her from me and were going to marry her."

Teddy shook his head, "When the whole time I was just being a good friend. I mean the whole time I was talking to her we talked about you."

Henry smirked, "That's still good to know. I would love to know what she thought of me now. If only I could talk to her alone…."

Teddy looked out to the huge window at the front of the establishment, His eyes lit up. "You are one lucky son of a gun."

Henry looked suspicious, "What are you talking about?"

Teddy nodded towards the window. Henry turned to see and unmistakable head of curls passing by.

He jumped up and ran to the door without a second thought.

"Diana?" he called as the door slammed loudly behind him. He was panting.

The young woman looked confused for a moment and then annoyance flashed over her features, "What is it Henry?

He smiled, taking in the street seeing it empty. His eyes then came back to her. It seems that she hadn't changed over the course of a week. Not that he expected her too. "How are you?"

Her brows raised, "I'm a bit chilled and yourself?"

"I couldn't be any warmer now that I am in your presence."

"Are you drunk?" she asked, his tone giving her evidence.

"What? No. I'm more sober than I have ever been in my life." He stood up straighter as if offering evidence.

"That's a surprise." Diana muttered sarcastically.

"Do you have a moment?" he asked suddenly, the look on her face told him that he had caught her off guard.

Her mouth curled to the side as she thought it over, "Only a moment. Go."

"About the other day at the funeral…" he started.

Di brought her hand up in protest, "Don't. I would like to forget what happened the other day. All. Of. It."

Henry looked down, "I didn't mean to upset you. I was only trying to help."

"Help? You call yelling and screaming in a graveyard help?" she asked, as if he were crazy.

"I didn't see you exactly putting up an argument." he countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was a moment of weakness. I was in _mourning_ remember?" Di rolled her eyes. Suddenly regretting the acidity of her words when she looked at his face.

"You liked it." his tone was questioning, waiting for an answer. His eyebrow arched confidently.

A blush covered her face, her cheeks blazing. "You can't prove that."

He smiled. One that if she stared at for too much longer she was sure she would faint.

"I think you liked it and I think you still like me." Henry stated, bringing his hands and shoving them in his pockets.

"I…." Diana tried to speak, no words formed. Her thinking had turned to the worst too. Memories of the two of them swelling inside of her. The feelings coming back with them.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked randomly, taking a step towards her.

Di took a step back.

"How delicate and soft your skin looks. I remember it feeling smooth to the touch." he said again.

"Henry." Diana squeaked, swallowing a large lump in her throat. Trying to remember anything, but coming short.

"And you lips….. They deserve their own definition don't they?" He smiled mischievously , walking closer and closer.

Finally it was just the two of them in this weird dance. Henry walking forward and Diana walking back until she couldn't anymore. A wall was the obstacle in question.

"Mr. Schoonmaker." Diana whispered. Deciding this was how she would keep her sanity around his in this moment. By calling him his formal name.

"Di, don't you think we are long past formal names?" He commented stopping just a few inches short of her.

She didn't answer, concentrating on breathing properly.

He smiled again, "I missed you. I didn't know what to do with myself when you left. I just want to tell you that I don't love Penelope." Pain flashed over his features. "I still love you. It's always been you." the words rang loud in the empty street.

Her heart beat faster, it was thudding so loudly in her ears she thought she might be dying. What a cruel twist of irony that would be.

Henry leaned closer finally finished speaking. His lips were inches from hers when he asked softly, " Do you still love me?"

Diana gave no words, instead she pressed her lips to his, giving in.

Both were flooded with memories of what was and their dreams of what could be. The kiss was a soft one, full of simple love. Both stayed perfectly still in the duration of it. Not wanting to spoil it.

"Henry?"

The two pulled apart quickly, looking to see who had caught them.

Teddy shook his head, "I should have known I would find the two of you together like this."

"Thanks for coming to look for me, Teddy." Henry growled.

"I should really be going, goodnight Teddy." Diana said quickly, walking away from them going back up the street wrapping her arms around herself in the chill. Then she turned, her eyes shining as she met Henry's, "Goodnight Henry."

He grinned like an idiot, "Goodnight Di."

They watched her turn the corner and disappear. Henry's smile faded when he looked at his best friend, "Way to kill a moment!" he punched him in the arm.

Teddy smiled, "We wouldn't want Penny finding out now would we?"

Henry smirked, "She won't."

**will Penny find out? I surely hope not. We will just have to wait and see.**

**Btw: I know that Jacque has been spelled about 20,000 diffrent ways... i think i am going to stick to the spelling in this chapter. Sry, for the confusion.**

**review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! Hope you are having a great day. If not maybe this chapter will make you fell better. R&R thanks! Enjoy!**

**New friends might make the old ones mad. **

New York, Luncheon

Elizabeth's Pov

That Saturday, a day after Diana and Henry's meeting a luncheon was held at the house of one of the many socialites of New York. Everyone was there making the place packed and a bit claustrophobic. Elizabeth wore her newest dress, so did Diana.

The house was in a buzz. The arrival of Octavia Mondego had everyone on edge. Rumor was the heiress had a old "friend" who was conveniently male. She was bringing him to the luncheon, and every girl wanted a glimpse of him.

Elizabeth was curious to say the least. The young man was supposedly rich and handsome beyond reason. Thanks to his good friends to Mondego's. Not that the Hollands were jumping at the opportunity to meet him.

In fact, the eligible little sister of Elizabeth was no where to be see. She nudged her husband ever so slightly, "Do you by any chance know the whereabouts of your sister in law?"

Teddy looked around and then back to his wives light colored eyes, "I believe that she is getting a drink at the moment."

Elizabeth looked in the direction his eyes had went. There was Diana talking animatedly to a smiling Davis Barnard. The two had been friends for the longest time. He had even sparked Diana's creative writing. Among other people.

"Such a happy thing, is she not?"

Elizabeth turned meeting the eyes of Henry Schoonmaker. She smiled politely as he was talking to Teddy.

Teddy smiled, "Yes. There is a certain joyous air about her."

Henry nodded, "So Elizabeth how are you?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure why he was making small talk but decided to play along. "Wonderfully blessed, Mr. Schoonmaker. Yourself?"

"Enraptured with happiness."

She noticed that his eyes darted back to her sister as he spoke.

Teddy nudged him a little too hard in the arm, "And Penelope?"

Schoonmaker snapped back to attention, "She is equally happy. Just actually delighted to see her old friends again." he answered, the right amount of emotion in his voice.

Elizabeth smiled, "That's such a wonderful thing to hear. I…"

She didn't get to finish however, the doors to the house were opened. The heiress was dressed to impress. Her dark hair put in an elaborate up do. All eyes flashed to her and then her companion. His hair was slicked back in a way that made it appealingly shiny. A dark brown with a few low lights possibly from the sun. Skin a light olive, making every girl in the house who wasn't married stare openly. His eyes were the most captivating. So dark a brown that they almost looked black. He was handsome in every definition. His tailored suit adding to the appeal.

He didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular. He almost seemed oblivious to the room of ladies staring. Getting envious looks from most of the gentleman.

During their entrance Elizabeth noticed a transaction going on between Teddy and Henry. Henry passed Teddy a letter without looking at him. Teddy put it in his jacket pocket eyes still locked on the front door.

The heiress smiled, greeting all who were friends with her. She even stopped to talk to her on her long route of hello's.

"Elizabeth." The heiress gave her a simple hug. "How are you? I am so sorry to hear about your mothers death."

Elizabeth smiled, "I am fine. Even if the loss is a little harder to get over than I would like."

Her eyes looked from the heiress to the young man.

The heiress noticed and pulled out her fan making a dramatic show, "My. Where are my manners. Elizabeth Cutting I would like you too meet a friend of mine. Mr. Jonathan Martindale." she gestured to the young gentleman.

Elizabeth smiled, "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Martindale."

Jonathan Offered a small smile, not really making eye contact with the eldest Holland. "A pleasure."

The heiress' eye's offered sympathy, "And where is your charming little sister?" It seemed that she was trying the move the conversation along to a respectable time so she could move on.

Elizabeth moved her head slightly to the right, "She is over by her friend Davis Barnard."

The heiress' eyes flashed over to the two of them, h turning rock hard. Recovering she commented, "Mr. Barnard is a talented writer is he not?"

Everyone respectively agreed.

Octavia looked at Henry noticing him for the first time that evening. "Mr. Schoonmaker. How nice it is to see you."

Henry nodded, "It is nice to see you as well. My wife tells me you visited with her a few days ago."

The Heiress kept her poker face, "Yes. It was quite a pleasant chat. She and I covered a wide arrange of topics." her eyes narrowed sending him a threatening message with her eyes. "Well if you will excuse me the dances are about to begin and I want to perfect spot. Until we meet again." Giving a diplomatic wave she took her leave.

Music played softly from the ballroom, couples gathered on the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance, Elizabeth?"

She was surprised but obliged to Henry's request openly enough, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

Once they were in the right stature and frame the dance began.

Henry started, "What a lovely dress you are wearing."

She nodded, taking his half hearted comment and discarding it just as fast. "What do you want, Henry?"

He looked around innocently, " Can't I dance with an old friend?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Not old friends who just so happen to be the older sister of your old fling and someone who you were previously engaged too."

Henry understood her tone, " You think I am just dancing with you to get to Diana?"

Elizabeth nodded, "It would seem so. However, I am only going to tell you once Mr. Schoonmaker. You have already messed up my sisters life enough. Don't you think for her sake you should leave it alone?."

Henry cleared his throat, "It's nice to see you actually showing your real feelings for once. You can play this protective game all you want."

Elizabeth gasped, starting to walk away. Henry held on to her arm gently, "Elizabeth I did not ask you to dance with me so we could fight. We are friends and I would really like to talk to you. Just forgive and forget what was said. Please?" He flashed that famous Schoonmaker smile.

She sighed, "Make it quick. Teddy will be waiting for me."

Henry looked her right in the eyes, "I'm sorry for the disrespect that I displayed at your mothers burial. I apologize for the rumors that spread afterwards also. I never intended to hurt you or your family."

She cleared her throat quietly, "Thank you, Henry. I am sorry for my speech earlier. I would also love to rekindle our friendship."

The last notes of the song spun in the air. Everyone clapped. The new friendship was running in both of their minds and the motives behind it.

Diana Pov.

Di,

Meet me at the corner of central park at nine this evening. I want to take you some place special.

H.S.

Diana read the note again. He actually wanted to see her again. It was almost to good to be true. Standing at the dark edge of the ballroom she could see everyone without being seen herself. No one could see the perpetual happiness that she was radiating. No one could spoil this moment.

"Ms. Holland?" a voice called from somewhere close to her hiding place.

She looked over to see Jonathan Martindale, the heiresses' walking prop. He looked like no one that she had ever seen before in her many travels and Di found an inkling of fascination about him.

"Mr. Martindale." She acknowledged him, tucking her note in her shoes. Making her foot feel squished and uncomfortable.

He smiled, a mannerism that looked a bit practiced. "Please call me Jonathan."

Di nodded her head, "Then you may call me Diana."

Jonathan was finally standing next her, towering over her by a good half a foot. His black eyes stared into her dark brown ones, "What are you doing alone?'"

Di shrugged, "I'm not much for dancing."

Jonathan leaned down close to her, "Do you want to know why I think you don't care much for dancing?"

She gave him a pensive look. "Why?"

They both knew she had just walked into something. "You never had the right dance partner."

Taking his hand in hers like the adventurous young lady she was Diana said, "You will just have to show me won't you?"

Jonathan started to walk out into the middle of the ballroom.

"No!" Diana protested seeing Henry twirling Penelope lightly around.

He gave her a suspicious look, "Dancing in a corner with a girl that I just met seems inappropriate. Does it not?"

He did have a point. Not like she was about to go walking over to the ballroom floor with him. Henry was right there and she had a feeling he would get the wrong idea.

"Come on." he started again. Looking at her with eyes full of anticipation.

She shook her head, starting to back away. "Next time." with that she made her escape.

It seemed like Mr. Martindale wasn't about to take no for an answer. "Diana please. One dance and then you can ignore my existence for as long as you like."

"I think that sounds like a splendid idea."

Both looked over to see the heiress staring at them. Something in her eyes was prodding them to dance together. The other sent something that Diana wasn't sure she was familiar with.

The two just continued to stare at her wordlessly.

"It's settled then." her tone was final.

Jonathan and Diana both acquiesced to her request. He took Diana's hand leading her to the middle of the dance floor. No one wanted to upset the heiress.

"I'm sorry you had to do this. I never wanted to make you do something that you didn't want to do. You must be so embarrassed." His tone was soft as he spoke to her. Gentle and comforting. His hands placed themselves in hers. Making the posture for the dance.

Diana smiled, "It's alright. I'm way past being embarrassed anymore." her hands went lightly into his also.

Even as she said this they were both aware of everyone staring at them. Most faces were full of shock and jealousy. Diana didn't dare look in _his _direction.

Instead she kept eye contact with Jonathan as the song started. "So what brings you to New York?"

He smiled, "I'm looking for something that I lost."

"A watch? Money? Stocks?" She tried to guess making him laugh in the process. The dance was underway.

"Something like that." his smile was soft. "I am also paying a visit to my old friend the heiress."

"How long have you known her?" Diana asked curiously.

Jonathan smiled at the memory. "Ever since we were children. Her parents and my parents were close."

"A forced friendship that was to turn into something more." Di finished the gaps in the story without him needing too.

He nodded, " The heiress and her family left before anything could happen. I hadn't spoken to her since."

"And where exactly are you from?" she asked. Twirling easily in his hands.

"Across the pond." he smirked.

"European." she started sounding intrigued by the idea, "England? France? Germany?" Di found herself enjoying getting to know him.

"Italy. Actually." He said truthfully.

"I always wanted to go to Italy but my mother would never let me go that far." Di confessed looking at his dark brownish black hair, black eyes and olive skin. Feeling natural dancing with him and enjoying herself doing so.

"It's a beautiful country. Maybe I will see you when you finally get to go." his eyes sparkled in the happiness of the ballroom. Lighting it like a fireworks.

"Maybe…." she answered, smiling.

The song ended and both kept staring at each other.

"You are a beautiful dancer, Ms. Diana."

Snapping out of the dances dream like state but still feeling hazy Diana looked into the eyes of the heiress.

"Thank you. It wasn't me. Mr. Martindale was such a divine partner he couldn't help but influence me." Diana spoke out loud what was on her mind.

The heiress nodded, "Since you are becoming such fast friends perhaps you would like to come to dinner to get more acquainted?"

Her eyes sparkled again, "That would be a great idea."

Octavia smiled, "Wonderful. See you this evening at nine sharp. Bring your sister and brother in law along as well. Come along Jonathan." She swept away in a cloud of fabric, leaving the two of them alone.

"I will see you at dinner then. Goodbye, Ms. Diana." Jonathan kissed the top of her hand softly walking away. He took his confidence and unembarrassed air with him.

Suddenly leaving Diana very alone on the dance floor. With Jonathans spell on her broken.

"Diana?" Elizabeth tapped her shoulder softly, "Is it true that the heiress invited us to her home for dinner at nine?"

Her eyes grew wide. Nine. That was the time of her date with Henry! What was she going to do?

**Cliffhanger! kind of.**

**review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello peeps. Chapter 10 is here! Yay! Thanks to everyone who has been R&R-ing you guys are awesome! anyways... enjoy! =]**

**You might be surprised what you find in New York.**

Chapter 10

New York, The edge of Central Park

Henry Pov.

Later that night under the setting sun, Henry Schoonmaker stood waiting at the edge of Central Park. The wind chilling his face and ungloved hands. The young man found himself on edge, the afternoon had been unbearable.

He seethed just thinking about Jonathan Martindale dancing with Diana. Making her laugh and smile. Then Penelope had been her usually unpleasant self, although it seemed that something was off. Henry hoped it was just from her busy day and the argument they had had before he slipped out.

**Flashback to earlier that evening….**

_Henry had been sliding his arms through the holes of his jacket. Penelope hearing him in the foyer called out, "Henry. What are you doing?" _

_He didn't answer continuing with his actions. _

"_What are you doing?" she was standing at the edge of the room, looking tired. Her lips pent up in a tight line. Holding her evening cup of tea._

_Again Mr. Schoonmaker didn't answer feeling that she didn't have a right to know about his plans for the evening. He fastened the buttons of his jacket. _

"_Henry!" she was starting to sound angry. He could feel her eyes burning a whole in his back._

"_Out." it was a simple and vague enough response._

"_Out where? Do you realize what time it is? We have a previous engagement." She sounded off as if her speech could somehow stop him._

_He spun around his eyes locking with hers. "We don't have a previous engagement. You do."_

_Her eyes narrowed, "Where are you going?"_

_He smirked, "That's for me to know and you to worry yourself to death about."_

"_I would never give you the satisfaction of my death." she snapped. "One can only hope, Penny. Now if you will excuse me." he grabbed his hat placing it on his head, turning to leave. It was just when he reached the door that it happened. _

_The tea cup that was previously being held in Mrs. Schoonmakers hand went sailing through the air. Smashing to pieces inches from Henry's head. Hot tea splattering the wall._

_Mr. Schoonmaker stood still for a long moment. His heart starting to pick up speed and his head clouding with the thick smoke of anger. Sighing he turned around to his attacker. _

_She didn't look frightened or startled, in fact she looked normal. Penny's eyes showed no regret for what she almost did. Her eyebrows twitched upward, daring him to do something in response. _

"_You know Penny." He mused aloud, "I somehow always knew our relationship would come to something like this. Both of us acting like children and never getting what we truly want." _

"_And what is that?" she asked hurriedly. "You still want that tramp Diana. Who just so happens to be with Jonathan Martindale. Did she tell you that Henry? They had this whole thing set up. Elizabeth and Teddy arranged and planned it. Your own supposed friends were in on it." _

_Henry felt his throat constricting, "You don't know that." _

_Penelope smirked, "Oh but I do. Did you not see them on the dance floor?" _

_The actions of both parties on the dance floor came to his mind. That would explain a lot… _

"_She is already taken. Not yours. Off limits." _

"_Why is it that every time we have a disagreement it always comes back to her?" He couldn't say her name, his heart too busy breaking into pieces. "I think you are so unhappy because of Diana that you want me to feel the same misery while you make up lies." _

"_Lies? You think that's what I just told you? I'm trying to help you Henry and save our marriage while I'm at it. Like you wanted too." _

"_Save our marriage? Let me show you what I think of our marriage." his words had came out through gritted teeth. _

_Striding over to his wife and taking her left hand in his, Henry grabbed Penelopes' diamond tiffany engagement ring and threw it on the floor with the shattered pieces of the tea cup. He even stepped on it for good measure. "There. Now it's with the other shattered worthless pieces." he told her coldly. No emotion on his face._

_With that he closed the door leaving for central park._

"Henry?"

Shaking his head, Henry looked up to see Diana's soft brown eyes. He smiled, letting his thoughts slip from his mind.

Di stepped off the path meeting him just at the edge of the trees. She was wearing her oversized coat and boots. Perfect for an evening out together. When she finally reached him, Henry stooped down placing a quick kiss on her cheek. A blush quickly spread on them.

"Diana, you look stunning. Ready to go?"

She nodded walking at a leisurely pace with him, her eyes curious. "Where is it that we are going exactly?"

He smirked, "You don't want to ruin the surprise do you?"

She rolled her eyes, "I guess not. Although, surprises aren't my favorite thing in the world either."

Henry shook his head at her. Always one to express her opinion, "Don't worry. We are just going to dinner."

Diana gave him another look but said nothing more.

Finally they arrived at a little shop on one of the back streets of New York. A wooden sign above the door proclaimed the establishment **Paradise.**

Henry watched Diana eyed the sign worriedly. "There is nothing to be afraid of Di. However, this isn't what I would call a normal restaurant." He took her hand carefully.

The restaurant was very dimly lit. The small tables only seating a maximum of three people. Overall there was a quiet, intimate feeling in the atmosphere.

They seated themselves in the back of the restaurant. Which wasn't very busy to begin with. A few performers stood in the corner muttering something about how Roger wasn't going to make it. An elderly couple sat drinking tea on the other side of the room.

"Well. What do you think?" Henry asked breaking the silence.

She smiled, "I love it. I could see myself coming down here and writing someday."

Henry smiled, "Your writing?"

Diana giggled, "Nothing to important or substantial yet. Mostly fictional stories."

"About?" he prompted. Not going to let the subject go. He wanted to know what she had been doing with her life for the past few years.

"Romance and adventure." she confessed, her eyes dropping to the table.

He chuckled, "That's good. I'm guessing that you draw inspiration from your own life?"

She shrugged, looking around the room as she spoke. "Sometimes."

Their server came next asking for their order. Both chose something miniscule not really listening to the choices that she represented.

"Why here?" Diana asked, after the server was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" he was curious.

"You suddenly go to places like this. Small little cafés where poets and actors preside."

"No one would recognize me here. Actors are looked down upon you know. Along with most painters and poets." Henry reasoned.

Somehow when he had said painters, Diana's eyes grew cold and distant.

"Are you alright, Di?" he asked, reaching to take her hands in his.

"Quite fine." she answered, giving into his hand holding wishes.

"Tell me more about Paris." he commanded knowing that the topic made her happy.

"It's beautiful and thriving. The friendliest people that you would ever meet. It's even more beautiful at night." her eyes twinkled as she spoke.

A nagging thought hit Henry. He wondered how she spent her nights in Paris and most importantly with who.

He cleared his throat, "Did you make any new friends in Paris?"

Diana smiled brightly, making his heart soar. "Tons. Painters and poets and a few actors. Dress designers. Dog walkers. People from different walks of life."

"And any…" he hesitated for a moment, wondering if she would get angry.

"What?" Her eyebrow curled up.

"Guys." He realized that his question had come out in a whisper.

Di frowned. Slipping her hands out of his.

"So there were some. Any of them special to you?" He asked, prying.

Her eyes were angry when they met his, "I don't see how any of this matters."

His jaw clenched, "I was just asking about your life in Paris."

Diana glared at him, "Or to see if you had any competition."

He gave her an apprehensive look, "Do I?"

She smirked resting back into her seat, "And what if you do?"

Henry sighed, "I thought we were going to try again. Just you and me."

Di crossed her arms over her chest, "And Penelope." she finished.

Before Henry could comment the server came back with their order. Both ate in silence. Henry found himself getting more annoyed by the second. Did she honestly think that Penny was still a factor? Or did it have something to do with what happened it Paris. Better yet, someone from Paris.

First Martindale and now some French guy. Was he ever going to get a break?

"What is his name?" He found himself hurling the question at her.

Looking up from her dinner, she gave him a hard look. "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged, "Curiosity?"

Diana sighed, "Fine. His name was Jacque. He was my boyfriend for a year in Paris." tears brimmed on the edges of her eyes, "It ended shortly before I came back to New York."

He put a comforting hand over hers, "I'm sorry. If I knew how much it was going to hurt you. I never would have asked you to tell me."

Di nodded, wiping her hot tears away quickly with her free hand. "Henry. Thank you for a wonderful evening but I have to go."

"What?" he looked up in alarm.

"I have to go. The heiress invited my family to dinner tonight. Elizabeth with execute me if I'm any later than I already am." she smiled, jokingly.

"Wait, Elizabeth knows about this?" He asked, suddenly feeling a bit betrayed.

"No. I told her I was going for a walk. She told me to be back in a hour. It's almost been an hour and a half." She commented getting up from the table.

"Alright. Have a nice time at the heiress' place. We will meet again soon?" It was a question not an exact statement.

"Of course." she smiled, slipping on her coat. She reached up on her tippy toes and put her lips to his for a few seconds.

Henry felt a rush of warmth flood through him.

"Goodnight." she called, looking into his eyes once more before leaving through the door.

The Heiress Pov.

The Mondego Estate

The Heiress took a deep breath looking at her refection in the mirror closely. Her dark curls framed her powered face perfectly, her dress- an original from Milan, fit her like a glove.

It was safe to say that she was looking forward to her private dinner this evening. Not because she would be surrounded by her good acquaintances like a normal person would have thought. She smiled widely in the mirror because tonight the first part of her plan would be set into motion. All the pawns were coming to play.

"Octavia?"

Her dark eyes flashed to the face of the speaker, Jonathan Martindale. "What is it?" she asked. Her tone was not one of pleasure.

"I just thought you might like to know that your guests have arrived." He commented, his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"Excellent." she said, taking in her appearance once more before turning back to Jonathan. "Shall we, Mr. Martindale?"

The heiress hooked her arm through his in the appropriate fashion, gliding with him down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs the heiress was met with the figures of Teddy and Elizabeth Cutting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cutting. What a pleasure. Welcome to my humble abode." While saying this she plastered a smile on her face.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you for the invitation."

Octavia looked behind Elizabeth into the foyer, "And where is Diana?" Teddy smiled lightly, "She was just getting some fresh air and-."

Coming through the doorway at that moment was the subject in question. She was panting from running, her hair and dress a little wrinkled. Recovering herself, Di smiled politely. "Sorry I'm late. I guess I got a little carried away with the walk."

The heiress smiled at the slightly younger girl, "That's quite alright, Ms. Holland. You're here now."

Octavia secretly wondered where the girl had actually been. Diana's hair was slightly out of place, almost as if someone had rubbed their hands through it. Her lips were slightly pink, perhaps from a firm kiss. She would have to piece the story together later. Right now, she had a plan to get underway.

"Dinner is ready. Shall we?" she motioned to the large dining room just off the left.

Once everyone was seated at the Mondego's long table that could easily seat up to twelve people, eating was underway. Octavia noticed that everyone mannerly ate there portion of food. Everyone that is except for Diana.

The young girl ate in small bites as if she had just eaten a meal. This again made the heiress suspicious. Who had the youngest Holland had dinner with? Some nagging suspicion told her the obvious person. She smirked.

"So Diana. How long are you planning on staying in New York?" Octavia asked.

Diana looked up surprised, as if she had been lost in her own thoughts. "Pardon?" she asked in a small voice.

More evidence. The heiress tried to show that she wasn't annoyed with her. "How long are you planning on staying in New York?"

Diana shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm undecided at the moment."

It was a quick answer, it amused her. "Hopefully we can persuade you to stay just a bit longer. I know a few broken hearts that you would leave behind."

At this Elizabeth, Teddy and Jonathan stopped eating. A mixture of worry, confusion and fear clouding their faces. Hmm, very interesting.

"That would be terrible." Diana answered sarcastically.

The heiress' eyes grew hard at the sarcastic insult, "I'm sure they would get over it quite quickly Love is not something for the young and weak minded."

Diana didn't answer, looking back to her dinner.

The doorbell rang at that moment signaling the arrival of a new round of visitors.

The heiress smiled nodding her head towards the door.

A shuffling was heard in the foyer, as two new bodies occupied it. All eating at the table stopped once more.

Henry and Penelope Schoonmaker stood a few inches apart looking uncomfortable. Was it just Octavia who noticed the way Henry's eyes bugged when he saw Diana sitting at the table? "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Schoonmaker to our little get together." Octavia smiled, her words giving off a patronizing tone.

"Thank you for inviting us." Penelope sounded awkwardly. Her eyes flashing to Diana for half a second.

"Won't you please take a seat?" the heiress asked.

Penelope sat beside Elizabeth on her other side sat Diana. Henry was forced to wedge between Jonathan and the Heiress.

The scraping of plates was heard a few minutes later, an uncomfortable silence settling in.

"Mr. Schoonmaker, how are you fairing this evening?" Jonathan asked, in an attempt to be friendly.

Henry gave him a not so kind look, "I'm fine, Mr. Martindale. Yourself?"

Jonathan looked at Diana and smiled, "I'm fairing happily."

"How wonderful." Henry muttered unhappily. Glaring down at his plate of food.

No one else decided to speak, dinner passing in an uncomfortable fashion. The evening only half underway.

Davis Bernard Pov.

The streets of New York

Davis had been working late. The sun was well set when he stepped out of his office. The article he had been working on was taking up a good part of his time. He was trying to perfect and tweak it. Making it one of his most memorable and best.

Davis found that he liked walking alone. It helped him gather his thoughts. Thoughts that he would never be able to think in his little shack of an apartment with his noisy neighbors.

It was there amongst the brick and concrete that he first saw her.

A shuffling noise was heard in one of the alleys. It sounded like running.

Turning the corner Davis saw a small figure being chased into a passageway. Two other larger figures followed behind.

A scream was heard. It sounded like a woman.

Becoming curious and with a little adrenaline pumping through his veins, Davis ran to the scene. Peeking around the corner.

A young woman about the age of nineteen or twenty with red hair was being held up against the wall. Her feel dangling.

A man who clearly wasn't with her spoke in a low and deadly voice, "You tell your father that we want that money soon. If we don't get it. Your pretty face may never see the light of day again."

She scowled , returning in a growl, "That will never happen."

She then proceeded to kick him in the gut causing him to double over. With her released from his grip she then went to his friend. He was a little older than the first man and he held a gun.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." he told her in a whisper.

Instead of listening to the orders of her captor she moved grabbing the lid of a near by trashcan. A shot was fired, but the girl remained unharmed.

Davis looked to see that the first man, the one the girl had kicked in the gut, was now moaning loudly. He realized that she had used the lid to deflect the bullet, making it ricochet and hit the other man.

"Lets get out of here. She's crazy!" the moaning one sounded. His friend helped balance him and they both ran out of sight in a mad dash.

The young girl seemed pleased with herself, fixing her dress and hair and then picking up her bag. She then looked once behind her, turning and hurrying up the street.

It was the bravest and most spectacular thing that he had ever seen. A girl her size fighting off two men. He wondered what the two men had wanted in the first place. Something about money had been said he recalled starting to walk up the street again now that he knew she was alright. So many questions ran through his head. The most dominate … Who was that girl?

**Tada! who is this myseterious new girl? also, am i the only one who likes the flashback? I thought it was pretty epic. haha! **

**review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, so is it just me or have i not updated in a long time. Trust me i know the truth... i haven't updated in a while. Now here is the part about me rambling on about how school just started and i won't have as much time to update. I know you have heard it before, but sorry it's happening again. I will try my best to write when i get the chance and i am NOT giving up on this story. I love it too much and i wouldn't want to let you guys down. Anyways, here is what you have all been waiting for. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

The Mondego Estate, New York

Diana Pov.

Diana Holland was on edge. Not from the suspicious glances that the Heiress was throwing at her. Nor was it in the death that penetrated from Penelopes eyes. It was the way that Henry and Jonathan were looking at each other. Henry's gaze was full of jealousy and anger, while Jonathan smiled indifferently like a true gentleman.

See didn't see the reason for the stare down and looks. It wasn't as if she and Jonathan were together. They had merely danced and talked on _one_ occasion. She and Henry most certainly weren't together, at this moment especially. Penelope made that very clear with the way she stood next to him now.

They were in the Heiress' sitting room full of elaborate couches and chairs. A chandelier was placed brightly in the center of the ceiling. A piano took up the left corner by the window. She stood by herself in the corner farthest away from everyone. Trying to take it all in and forget it all in one moment.

"Taking in the grand splendor of the room I see."

Diana hurried herself away from her thoughts seeing the dark eyes of Jonathan Martindale fall on her face. He was waiting for her to say something.

"Yes. It is quite grand." she commented timidly.

He smiled politely, most likely wondering about her change it tone. Where was his bright and happy partner on the dance floor?

"I haven't stopped thinking about you." he confessed looking away from her now. His cheeks reddening after his words.

Her heart melted. How incredibly sweet and brave of him to say.

"You are so sweet, Jonathan." she whispered back in response. Feeling heat rush to her own face.

He smiled looking into her dark brown eyes for a long moment. A little longer than necessary.

"Jonathan?"

He snapped from looking at her to the person who had spoken to him.

The heiress sat on one of her priceless sofa's smiling. "Would you do me a tiny favor my friend?"

Was it just Di who noticed how everyone now had their eyes locked on the two of them? She hoped it didn't look like what she thought it looked like.

Jonathan cleared his throat softly ignoring the stares like a professional, "Anything."

"A tune?" She nodded her head towards to piano in the corner.

He smiled his eyes meeting Diana's for a quick moment. "Of course."

He strode over to the piano taking a seat at the bench. Jonathan closed his eyes, took a deep breath and began to play.

It was the strongest and most melancholy thing that Diana had ever heard. Somewhere deep inside she wanted to weep. She never knew such beauty in music could be voiced. The song came to an harmony making her heart twist uncomfortably.

"Enjoying the song, Ms. Holland?"

Diana hadn't noticed Henry so close to her. He looked into her eyes sternly.

When she didn't answer, he added with a sour tone, "Or is it the player that you are more interested in?"

"Not that it is any of _your _business, Mr. Schoonmaker; Mr. Martindale and I happen to be friends." She hissed looking away from him.

"You and I know that it is my business, Ms. Holland." His tone showing all the annoyance he had with her.

"Are you trying to be my father? I am not a little girl Henry. I am not easily manipulated anymore." Diana crossed her arms, showing him that the subject wasn't open for discussion. Feeling the childish urge to stick out her tongue or just ignore him completely.

"What is with you? First we go to dinner and everything is fine and now you ignore me." He asked his tone searching. Eyes still far away.

"What is it with you? I was just talking to him. We danced together once. That's it. You act as if I am hiding something from you." she chuckled on the last part.

"Are you?" Henry snapped, his eyes suddenly ablaze with rage.

"What would I hide from you?" She felt hurt swell up inside her. How dare he question her!

"Maybe the fact that you and Mr. Martindale are more than friends." He answered matter of factly.

"We are? What gave it away?" Di muttered sarcastically, waiting for Henry to crack a smile.

"This isn't funny. I need to know if you are with him or not." He asked, his voice controlled this time. His hands bunched into fists.

"No. I am not with him, Henry. Are you happy?" Di whisper-screamed.

"Liar." Henry accused.

"What am I lying about? Who told you that I was with him?" She asked feeling she had a pretty good idea about who it was.

"It doesn't matter who told me. The thing that matters is that they told the truth and you didn't." He sounded off.

"What makes you think that Jonathan even likes me in the first place?" Diana asked, wondering were all the cross-examination was coming from.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? And your on a first name basis with him after one supposed meeting." Henry stated, showing he did have evidence.

"He looks at me in no special way," she stopped seeing Henry give her a doubtful look, "And we are friends hence the first name basis."

"I can't believe that you would stand here and lie to my face." He spoke softly after a moment. Hurt and agony swelling up in his eyes.

"I'm not." she tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen.

Henry gave her one more meaningful, hurt look and then walked to Teddy on the other side of the room. The butler was coming around with whiskey. Henry took a glass and a large gulp.

Diana felt anguish swell up inside her. Threatening to burst out of her eyes in tears. Henry thought that she and Jonathan were somehow involved. She couldn't believe it. What if because of someone else's lie she lost him forever? She didn't think that she could go through that again.

"Penelope is a terrible liar isn't she."

Diana jumped watching the Heiresses' dark eyes. Like prey frozen in the sight of it's predator. "She just wants Henry all to herself. Selfish I call it. How can she deny two people in love ?"

Diana gulped, her mind running with what the older girl was saying.

"Do you know what I think, Diana Holland?" Octavia's voice became smooth and persuading. "I think that you have suffered enough heartache. Let Henry suffer without you. Show him what if feels like."

Di nodded finding the Heiress' argument quite logical. "But how?" she answered not sure how to make Henry feel what she felt right now.

Octavia smiled taking the younger girl by the shoulders and turning her towards the piano, "With Mr. Martindale of course."

Diana shook her head, some reason flooding back to her. "But I don't want to use Jonathan." She valued his friendship and didn't think that this was worth losing it over.

The heiress laughed, "You won't be using him dear. You are attracted to him, are you not?"

She looked at Jonathans form on the piano. His long arms. His ivory skin, and dark eyes. The way he smiled and she melted. Oh yes, there was definitely something there.

"Yes." She confessed with a smile and a blush.

The older girl then met her eyes, "Then go for it. See where it leads. And forget about Henry Schoonmaker."

Di actually laughed out loud from happiness. "I will. Thank you Ms. Mondego. Thank you."

The heiress patted her shoulder softly, " You are welcome Diana. I want nothing more than to see one of my dearest friends in happiness. Oh and you may call me Octavia."

Diana in spite of all etiquette, hugged the Heiress, "Thank you Octavia."

The older girl not knowing what to do, held her arms limply around the other girl. And then Diana was off towards Jonathan and a future without Henry Schoonmaker. What would have been logical for the youngest Holland to realize was that her secret was known. That her secret was known by a person who might or might not use it to destroy her. But who said Diana Holland had to be logical all the time? She was just a teenager after all.

She could feel Henry's eyes on her as she approached the piano. She ignored him to the best of her abilities and stood just beside Jonathan.

Feeling her presence he stopped playing and turned to her, "I didn't expect you to come over and see me."

She smiled, feeling her heart race with his gaze on her. "It must have been your brilliant musical talent." she teased.

"I am excellent at playing the piano thank you very much." he corrected her, straightening himself on the stool for effect.

She giggled girlishly, "I suppose I am wrong. You at least have the correct posture down." Jonathan smiled at her comment, looking her in the face for a long moment. "Diana if I asked you something that is rather strange would you answer?"

She titled her head to the side giving the impression that she was thinking about his offer. In all reality she would gladly answer his question with no strings attached. "I suppose."

He smiled liking her deliberations, "Would you like to go to the opera with me and perhaps dinner afterwards?"

"How was that a strange question?" she sounded not letting the words filter through the debutant brain her mother had installed.

His lips pressed together in a hard line, "I thought you would think I was being to forward. I would be devastated if you rejected me."

Was it just Diana or was her heart doing a trapeze act at the moment? She had to remember to breath.

Di placed a small hand on his shoulder, "I would never reject you. And I would love to go with you."

Jonathans face brightened to the height of the lights in the chandelier. "Thank you. How is Saturday night? And bring your sister along to chaperone."

Diana's face dimmed. Elizabeth was going to be happy to hear about a date. It just wasn't with her definition of Diana's "right guy. Would her sister think that she was some floozy hopping from guy to guy?

Anger boiled in Diana. Jonathan was the right guy. Mr. Schoonmaker and her were finished. For good this time. She hoped.

"Diana?"

She mentally scolded herself for blanking out in their conversation. Twice! He must think that she was some little daydreaming child.

"Of course I will ask Elizabeth to chaperone."

"Chaperone what exactly?"

Diana and Jonathan turned taking in Elizabeth's questioning but kind eyes. Diana felt a rock in her stomach. She wanted to tell her sister about her date. Although, here wasn't exactly the right place, she couldn't explain the fight that she had had with Henry. Nor could she explain the reasoning that she had received from the heiress.

"I have asked you beautiful sister if she would accompany me to the opera and a dinner on Saturday evening. We volunteered you to chaperone." Jonathan explained his eyes never once leaving Dianas'.

Elizabeth looked at her questioningly for a moment before turning back to Martindale with her famous thousand watt smile. "That would be lovely Jonathan."

Di felt her body stiffen in shock. Had her sister, Elizabeth Holland-Cutting, the one who wanted her to follow her heart and be with Henry against all odds agree to chaperone her date with Jonathan?

Jonathan stood from his place on the piano and kissed Elizabeth's hand softly, "Thank you Mrs. Cutting. You have no idea what this means to me."

Elizabeth laughed softly, "All I ask is that you treat my sister like a lady and show her a wonderful evening."

He chuckled, "No need to worry. Diana will be treated with the utmost respect and will be shown the evening of her life."

Her sister nodded, "That's good to hear."

Teddy wandered over to the group putting his hand on her sisters arm, "I hate to break up the private moment but we must get home immediately."

Elizabeth's face filled with worry, "Is Keller alright?"

Teddy smiled giving his wife a reassuring kiss on the cheek, "He is fine my dear. We have a visitor arriving very soon. I believe this visitor will be staying with us for a few days."

Elizabeth flashed Teddy a sign that said she had no clue who this person was but she would have to give them an inspection before coming into her home. Teddy grabbed Elizabeth's hand leading her back to the foyer to retrieve her coat.

Diana nodded to the two of that she would be following behind in a moment. Her eyes then came back to Jonathan who had been watching the whole exchange quietly. A look of understanding etched into his face.

"I'm sorry that we must head off so soon."

He smiled, "Don't worry about it. Saturday isn't that far off. I don't think I will die of the lack of your presence by then."

She laughed, "Good Night, Mr. Martindale."

He curtseyed in an old timely fashion, the gesture slightly reminded her of Jacque. "Good Night, Ms. Holland." He kissed her hand.

She bid him farewell with the slight wave of her hand, then in a blissful haze she drifted to the door.

The Cutting Household, New York

Elizabeth Pov.

"Teddy what is all of this really about?" Elizabeth asked her husband as they arrived back at the Cutting household.

Teddy said nothing as the carriage stopped, and he climbed out of the coach. He then helped Elizabeth and Diana out, then walked to the front steps before turning to the two of them.

"If it's alright, I would like to talk to the two of you about our new visitor."

Diana and Elizabeth nodded following Teddy back into the house. After taking off their coats and having a seat in the parlor did they begin. Teddy stood by the fireplace, he took a deep breath. "First off I would like to apologize that I didn't consult with the two of you before bringing someone into our home. However, the situation is very serious so I knew that you would understand."

"What do you mean by serious?" Diana mused aloud from her small chair.

"I mean that this person staying here might prevent a life or death situation." He said in a quieter tone as if to not alarm them.

"Henry isn't staying here." Elizabeth threw as a side comment.

Teddy chuckled, "My poor friend may be in a dire situation but it is nothing compared to our visitor." Was it only Elizabeth who noticed when Teddy threw a sad look at her sister. What had went on at the Mondego's between the two of them earlier this evening? She had a suspicion that it had something to do with Jonathan Martindale.

Diana let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding quietly.

"Then who is it?" Mrs. Cutting ventured, raising her eyebrows at her husbands secretiveness. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, Elizabeth just wanted to know what to expect.

Teddy opened his mouth to answer her but was cut off by a loud knock at the door.

All turned to see Aunt Edith rush to the door, looking out the peep hole and then opening it swiftly.

Mr. Mason dressed in a charcoal black suit walked into the room followed by a straight haired redheaded young woman with a dress that looked like it was bought at the most expensive store in town.

Elizabeth looked between the two. She secretly hoped that this young lady wasn't Mr. Masons wife or _friend._

The young woman's dark blue eyes flashed to Elizabeth's as she thought this. Like she somehow knew that she was being thought of inappropriately.

Elizabeth gave her a small smile as she entered the parlor with them.

Aunt Edith, who was just there because she was looking after Keller, looked at her uneasily. It was much too late for Mr. Mason to bring Teddy anymore work. What was it exactly that he wanted? "Mr. Mason. How nice to see you." Teddy said politely making room for his employer by the fireplace.

Mr. Mason smiled slightly. It looked more like a grimace to Elizabeth.

"It was kind of you to invite us here. I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for me."

Her husband nodded, "No problem at all. We have plenty of room in the house for one other person."

Elizabeth felt her body become stiff. There was no way that Mr. Mason was staying in their house. She would never see Teddy. Keller would never see Teddy. She was not about to have her son take a back seat on her husbands agenda.

Before her opinions could be expressed ; Mr. Mason motioned for the young lady to come forward.

"This is my daughter, AnnyBell Mason."

AnnyBell nodded in curtesey, making eye contact for a few seconds with everyone in the room.

Teddy cleared his throat, making eye contact with his wife. "Ms. Mason will be staying with us for a few days while her father is out of town."

So they were going to be a babysitting service? She was going to have to have a chat with Teddy. This was a household. Not a hotel!

He continued, "Ms. Mason has recently been not the most charmingly behaved young lady. Her father feels that a few days with us might help her."

AnnyBell rolled her eyes at the previous comment.

Mr. Mason looked at his daughter, "There is no way you are getting out of this young lady. We already discussed this. It's for your safety."

The girl remained silent.

"What about Mrs. Mason?" Elizabeth found herself asking out of rude curiosity.

"She died when AnnyBell was two." Mr. Mason answered in a voice with zero emotion.

She guessed that the marriage hadn't been the happiest of ones.

"That is very sad to hear, Mr. Mason. Why don't we go collect the rest of your daughters things and give the ladies a chance to talk." Teddy suggested. Elizabeth knew he wanted to make a quick getaway. But wait until they were alone….. Then he would see.

Mr. Mason nodded and the two slipped out of the front door. There was total silence in the parlor.

Elizabeth had no clue what to ask the redhead. She was pretty sure she was offended by the mother comment she had made earlier.

"How are you liking New York, AnnyBell?" Diana asked from her seat.

The redhead sighed, "It's alright I suppose. Over crowded streets, traffic at no end. Snobby rich people. What's not to like?"

Elizabeth felt herself take in a breath. Who knew that a young lady could speak so boldly. Besides Di of course.

Di giggled, "Yes I suppose the traffic are a little overwhelming. The snobby rich people you will just have to learn to deal with."

AnnyBell cracked a smile, "How can you deal with them? They won't even talk to you because their nose is so stuck up in the air."

Diana had to laugh at that one, "There is more to New York City than the rich. You will get absolutely nothing out of the city if you keep that attitude."

"You mean like the crime running ramped and the pigeons?" came the sarcastic reply.

Diana smiled, 'Those are factors to be taken in for sure. But we have ice skating and walking in the park. Parties are a big thing. Dinner. The opera."

The red head nodded, "Fully noted. And might I ask the name of my new tour guide / housemate?"

Di stood up, "Diana Holland at your service."

AnnyBell nodded taking in her sisters form, "Alright Diana, if we are on a first name basis then I would like to be called Anny. Just Anny."

"Fully noted." Di said, copying her tone from earlier. "Just Anny."

Anny smiled, Elizabeth had a feeling that the two of them were going to get along just fine.

"How would you like to go shopping with us tomorrow afternoon, Ms. Mason?" Elizabeth suggested out of the blue.

The red head looked to her once again in curiosity, as if she hadn't know she had been in the room for the last few moments. "That would be nice. I need to few dresses' for occasions and such."

Elizabeth smiled, "That's good to hear."

The front door opened again and Teddy and Mr. Mason came back in with a large trunk containing Anny's things. How long was she staying again? Elizabeth eyed the bid trunk warily.

"Did you pack a few rocks in here my dear?" Mr. Mason asked his daughter as sweat gleamed on his forehead.

"Just a few." Anny answered, a smile in her voice.

Mr. Mason nodded, sitting the truck down and flipping out his watch.

"Oh, look at the time. I really must be going. I'm sorry that I won't get to see you settled in AnnyBell but my meeting awaits."

The red head girl nodded, making no sound as her father said his rushed good bye. Elizabeth though it was kind of sad that the girl said nothing. Almost as if she were used to this sort of thing.

Mr. Mason turned to Teddy, "Thank you again, Mr. Cutting."

Teddy patted his shoulder in the weird only men understand way, "No problem. I assure you when you come back a new AnnyBell Mason will be before you."

The employer laughed, "Let's hope so." He then turned to Elizabeth and Diana, "Good night Ms. Holland and Mrs. Cutting. I hope that the both of you will provide my daughter with the tools she needs to become a proper lady."

Elizabeth smiled, "I will try my best, Mr. Mason."

He nodded and the rushed to the door, "Farewell everyone."

In unison they called Farewell back to him.

When the door closed and the horses and carriage were heard rolling up the street, Elizabeth turned to Anny.

"I suppose you are tired after your long journey. Diana will show you where the guest room is and Mr. Cutting will bring up your things later."

Anny nodded looking to Di. Diana smiled, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. Those two were going to be instant friends, and a handful of drama. Elizabeth sighed.

After both were safely upstairs, Elizabeth turned her sights on her husband. "You and I need to talk."

**Poor Teddy. Hope liz goes easy on him. lol **

**So what do you guys think or Anny or Diana's Date with Jonathan? or anything else?**

**review? **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So i know it's been like a century since i updated, Okay so really it's only been a month but whatever. Life has gottne really crazy since school started so you are just going to have to bare with me on updates. I will now shut up and let you read. This chapter is IMPORTANT!**

**enjoy!**

**Boys will be boys.**

The New York Opera House

Jonathan Martindale Pov.

He was nervous. His palms were clammy, his heart beat erratically. Jonathan cleared his throat for the thousandth time, he paced.

"Are you okay, your making me kind of nervous."

Jonathan ignored his colleague, who he had begged to come along with him at the last minute. He was so nervous about his date with Diana Holland that he needed a support system. Cue in Davis Bernard, who only came out of the curiosity of possibly making it a story for his column.

Jonathan assured him that it wasn't necessary, he just needed someone there if he did something stupid. Which was fine with him, Davis was even getting a date in exchange.

It had appeared that Diana had made a new acquaintance and wanted to introduce her to Bernard. This should be interesting.

"Jonathan it's going to be fine. Just be yourself." The journalist tried to offer as advice.

"That's what I'm worried about." he muttered to his friend and himself. Martindale really didn't want to mess this up.

'Your tall, smooth and from a foreign country what is there to worry about?" Davis rolled off.

Martindale rolled his eyes, "I just really like her. And don't want to embarrass her or me."

Davis nodded, "It's understandable."

Jonathan nodded, clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to release some of his tension.

Jonathan stopped pacing for a moment to look up at the splendor that was the New York Opera house. The tall cream colored building was made of marble with, with golden front doors and silver window shutters. The inside carpet were he stood was a crimson red, the ceiling looked like it had been painted by Picasso himself.

It was the perfect place to take a special young lady on a date. The heiress had even given it the highest regard.

It seemed to calm Martindale's nerves, if only for a small moment.

Just then the Holland carriage pulled up outside the opera house, making a soft stop next to the sidewalk. Jonathan motioned for his companion to follow him as they went over to meet the girls.

With the help of the driver Diana was the first one out of the compartment, Jonathan was glad for the fact too. She looked absoutely stunning and he didn't want to wait one more second to start staring.

Her dress was a deep lavender purple, that was sewn very tightly to her frame. You could see just how small she was, even with the white ribbon tied around her waist. She was thin, but an average thin.

Di smiled when she caught sight of Jonathan making his heart soar. He held out his hand to her and she took it with the lightness of a butterfly.

"Jonathan." she greeted him, smiling warmly. Her whole face lightening up along with the action.

"Diana." he greeted back, shell shocked that this amazing creature was even talking to him.

"You look very dashing this evening." she commented, her dark eyes taking in his attire quickly.

He smiled at her warmly. "It is a comfort to know that you think so Ms. Holland."

"Jonathan." she scolded lightly.

Oh right, he was being really formal with her. She trusted him. No need to make her upset, even if she was joking. "My apologies, Diana."

Jonathan and his date turned to allow the other couple to catch up. Davis Bernard stood next to a young redheaded lady, and he seemed to be questioning if she was real or not. His eyes darting back and forth between her face and the carriage she emerged out of.

"Hello." she greeted softly.

Davis piddled his thumbs nervously, looking back to Martindale for backup. Jonathan smiled, nodding his head in encouragement to his friend.

Davis nodded and took deep breath turning back to the young lady right as she reached him.

"Hello, I'm Davis Bernard and you are?"

The redhead smirked, bowing in a mocking curtsey.

"Lady Anny Mason."

He chuckled politely, actually enjoying her attitude. Jonathan had a pretty good inkling that they were going to get along just fine.

"Shall we?" He turned back to Diana motioning back to the theatre.

She nodded, allowing him to lead her into the building's lobby. "What exactly is this opera about?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "About some fellow who is horribly disfigured and wears a mask. Or something along those lines."

Diana didn't say anything more and they went upstairs to their seats. Lady Mason and Bernard following quietly behind. They were in some very quiet discussion. Martindale guessed that they were about trivial everyday things.

The opera in general went well. Around the time of the intermission Jonathan and Davis excused themselves to the gentleman's lounge while the ladies went to the powder room.

"I think things are going well. Diana seems to be having a wonderful time. What do you think? Davis?" Jonathan asked turning to his companion. Davis smiled, waving his friend off with a "Yes. Of course."

"Davis? Are you alright?" Jonathan asked, really looking up from his drink to see the journalist.

Davis stood not really drinking from his glass. Instead he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Is this about, Anny?" Jonathan asked, a smile in his voice.

"What?" the other man asked, the mention of the young ladies name bringing him out of his trance. This gave Martindale all the evidence he needed.

"I asked if the reason you were so totally drawn away from the conversation had something to do with a certain redhead?" he rattled off, looking his friend right in the eye so he couldn't deny it.

Davis smiled looking down, "Maybe. I mean she is a charming girl, around our age and have you looked at her? She can laugh and make a fool out her self and yet carry on an intellectual conversation."

Jonathan smiled, slapping his shoulder softly. "I'm happy for you. Looks like this double date is turning out well for the both of us."

Davis nodded and then his face fell, "There is only one problem." Martindale turned his head in the direction of his friends broken voice, "What might that be?"

"She leaves town next week and most likely won't be coming back." Davis confessed.

Jonathan cleared his throat awkwardly, "That's an obstacle if there ever was one. Perhaps, you can spend sometime with her while she is still here and….."

"And what? Become friends through letters and postcards that get lost in the mail and fade with time? That's not good enough, Jonathan. She's different. I can feel it." His friend admitted.

Even though he would never admit it, Martindale had been in the same situation not to long ago. He knew exactly what his friend was feeling. Martindale didn't want his friend going through all the heartache and regret that he had.

"I'll help you." he declared with passion. Things would turn out differently for his friend. He would make sure of it if it was the last thing he ever did.

"All this worrying is making me quite uncomfortable. I'm going to go to the powder room." Davis declared, not waiting for Martindale to answer. He scurried out of the room.

Jonathan sighed, taking another large sip of his one drink. He decided that he was done. He didn't want Diana to think he was an alcoholic or something. Besides he thought he really might go check up on Davis.

"Giving up so soon?" a figure at the end of the bar asked. Jonathan could barely see him in the darkly lit room.

"I'm not much of a drinker to begin with." Martindale called to the other end. He motioned to the bartender that he was ready to pay.

"Oh I see. You must be here with some young lady. Don't want her to think less of you." the figure called again.

Martindale nodded, "I suppose. When the young lady that I am here with is so special to me. I'm so glad she agreed to come with me."

The figure chuckled good naturedly, "What is your ladies name?" Martindale smiled savoring every syllable, "Diana."

The figure took a long drink before he gave Martindale a response, "Diana. Diana Holland?"

Martindale nodded slowly, a feeling of suspicion coming upon him. "Yes. Diana Holland is here with me. You know her?"

The figure threw his head back in laughter, "Of course I know her. Who doesn't know her. But the only thing is, I know her a lot better than you do. So take my advice. Stop wasting your time."

"Excuse me?" Martindale felt himself becoming enraged. He looked around the gentleman's club to see if anyone else had noticed the exchange. They hadn't.

"You heard me. Just give up. It's never going to work out. You two just simply aren't meant for each other." the figure spat, getting up from his seat as he spoke.

"And what makes you so qualified to give such advice?" Martindale replied slyly, his anger starting to get the best of him.

"I was in love with her. I still am in love with her." the figure responded, not a syllable of doubt in his voice.

Martindale almost fell over when he realized who the speaker of such a statement was. Henry Schoonmaker stood before him, giving him a life ending glare. His blond hair in a messy disarray, His tie loosened from his jacket. Henry also looked like he had maybe had one to many to drink.

_Great, I have to deal with a drunk/ angry Henry Schoonmaker. This should be pleasant._ Martindale thought to himself. But then another thought hit him. Wasn't Henry Schoonmaker married? Hadn't he been happily married for a few years now? So how in the world could he be in love with Diana? A woman to whom he was not betrothed.

"You know Schoonmaker, I would really love to continue this conversation but I must be leaving. Have a great evening." Jonathan decided that the only way he was going to get out of this situation without it ending messily was to end it now.

"You know Martindale," Henry started copying the strained tone he had been using a moment earlier, "You can't just take her away from me. No one can really take her away from me. We have fought through to much. We have sacrificed to much to be together. She may want you now but she will always come running back to me."

It was right then that Jonathan almost took a swing at him. When he referred to Diana as some lap dog that would come running at his very call. It sickened him. He couldn't stand to be in the same room with Henry a second longer.

In a gentlemanly manner, Martindale kept his mouth shut and exited the room, fists clenched. He was muttering silent curses under his breath however.

"Martindale!" Henry called once more.

Jonathan in spite of himself looked over his shoulder, at the drunken fool.

"This night will be the last that you ever see her or I will come and find you." the other man threatened.

Martindale just waved it off with his hand, rushing back to outside of his opera box.

Anny and Davis were having another close conversation, leaving Diana standing by herself watching people as they passed by.

When she saw him approaching she smiled, "Jonathan. We were starting to get worried. What kept you so long?"

Jonathan shrugged, wanting to ask her what Henry's deal was but deciding to wait until they were alone. Instead he awnsered, "Oh, I just ran into an old aquaintence and he decided to have a little chat with me."

Diana nodded, as if trying to understand his vague statement, "Alright then. The second act is more than half over, so perhaps we should get back in there."

He nodded opening the door and ushering her back to her seat. Jonathan remained quiet for the rest of the opera. Even when they had gotten back into the carriage to take the young ladies home, he still said very little.

The unpleasant conversation with Henry Schoonmaker running through his head. Over and Over.

"Jonathan?" Diana finally asked when they were minutes away from the Holland household.

He shook his head, looking into her dark brown eyes. He gulped. "Yes, Diana?"

"Are you alright? You haven't said much since we finished the intermission." She placed her hand on his shoulder, her eyes searching his for something wrong.

It hit him that she was genuinely concerned. He celebrated mentally, she most definetly liked him as much as he liked her. Then he mentally smacked himself. This was only going to make things harder in the long run.

Finally, the carriage lerched to a halt. The door opened and Anny and Davis were out in the blink of an eye. Martindale sat staring after them. At least their eveing had went well.

"Is something bothering you. Jonathan?" Diana asked in a small voice. Looking to the floor of the compartment. "Is it me? Did I do something to offend you?"

Jonathan snapped his head directly towards her, leaning forward and taking her small hands in his. Staring directly into her eyes. "Diana, there is nothing you could do to upset me. I had a wonderful eveining with you. I can only hope that it is the first on a long list of many."

Diana smiled brightly, "Me to."

Jonathan smiled widely, never completely sure before this moment that one could die from happiness. "Would you like to go with me on a walk? Just once around the block and then I will return you to the safety of your doorstep."

Diana didn't respond at first, looking at their still twined hands. Jonathan followed her gaze. Suddenly, his manners kicked in. "I'm sorry. Is this to forward for you? I can take it….." He started to withdrawl his hand.

"No." She protested, quickly grabbing his hand and combining it back with hers. "It's fine. It's more than fine, It's happily welcomed."

Jonathan nodded, "That's good to know. So about the walk…."

"Let's go." Diana awnsered quickly, pulling them both out of the carriage and onto the street .

Jonathan laughed at her child like spirit and her willingness. It had been a while since he had seen a girl who could just be herself in any situation.

Paired with the fact that Diana was beyond beautiful and smart, he was totally in deeper than he ever thought that he would be. He was so thankful to the hiress for taking him to the luncheon.

"So tell me what's really bothering you." She sounded off, knowing that she had caught him off guard.

He looked down at his shiny shoes. Watching as the street lights twinkled and played off of them. He didn't really know how to answer her question. He knew that he couldn't come outright and tell her exactly what Henry said. They weren't ready for that kind of serious talk in their relationship.

"Jonathan." She huffed, starting to get annoyed.

"Alright." He awnsered, looking back up to her. "You know how I spoke earlier of a run in with an old aquainence."

She nodded softly. Her eyes prodding him to go on.

"That aquatinted happened to be Henry Schoonmaker."

Diana went tense at his side. So she did have something with Schoonmaker. But why was she frightened with the fact that the two of them met?

"W-What did he say?" Diana asked, quickly recovering herself.

Jonathan felt the mood switch to a staggering seriouness at an alarming rate, "Nothing much. Just to stay away from you if I knew what was good for me."

"He said what?" Diana stopped, total outrage and hurt spilling on her face.

"Yeah. That was my first reacation. Along with thinking that he was lying but now I'm not so sure." Martindale picked up the conversation, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"What do you mean?'' Diana asked, her eyebrow acrching in suspicion.

"I mean. Why would a married man like Henry Schoonmaker want me to keep away from you? It all doesn't add up." He tried to look her in the face to see if the whole story was a lie.

From the clinical poker face Diana was making, he knew that it was true. Diana and Heny Schoomaker had at one time had a relationship.

"Henry was my sisters fiance once. He thinks of me as his little sister. Nothing to worry about." She tried to smooth over.

Jonathan didn't know what hurt worse. Her lying straight to his face or the fact that she had had a relationship with him and refused to tell about it.

"A little sister that he declared love for?" Jonathan heard his tone switch to ice. They both knew that she had been caught in a lie. Now the only question was where was she going to take it?

Diana sighed, looking up to the strret light just above them. He could see that she was blinking back tears.

"Diana, it's alright. I didn't mean to….. You don't have to talk about it. I was just upset and curious is all." He said quickly, taking her hand back.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath and then letting it all out. "No, it's time that I told the truth about Henry and I. I don't want to keep any secrets from you Jonathan. I want out relationship to be an open and trusting one."

He was just about to respond when a drunken voice yelled up the street. "Diana! My sweet Di! Where are you?"

Both of them froze on the curb. To far to make a run back to the house without being noticed and to far along that they couldn't just go on and not meet him. Not that either one of them wanted to meet him.

"Diiiiiiaaannnnaaaa! Where are you love?" the voice called again.

"Diana, get behind me." Jonathan instructed, pulling the young lady right behind him for her safety.

"I think not." Di mouthed off, "I can deal with Henry Schoonmaker just fine. Plus I would really love to give him a piece of my mind."

"Diaaannnnaaaa!"

The voice was getting closer.

"Diana, I know that you are perfectly capable of doing that but you have got to trust me if this relationship is going to work." Martindale explained, sliding his body in front of her once more.

"Jonathan!" She protested once more.

But it was already to late. Henry Schoonmaker then entered the street in a more intoxicated state than he had been in earlier.

Diana Pov.

It was her worst nightmare come true. Jonathan and Henry meeting. Yelling at each other.

She watched as Henry walked out in the middle of the street. Calling her name louder and louder. She thought that she heard Jonathan utter a mumbled curse or perhaps he was making a plan of escape.

Henry's drunken utterances stopped completely when he realized who was in the street with him. His eyes glance to Diana's once, showing no emotion. His face held the same.

Then he looked at Jonathan. A glare ensued.

"What are you doing here Martindale?" Henry slurred, swaying from side to side as he walked closer.

"Nothing Henry. Taking Diana home. Which is where you should be right now. Don't you think?" Jonathan awnsered calmly, his palm held up in surrender.

Henry let out a drunken laugh, "Diana. That's funny. I though I specifically told you to stay away from her."

Jonathan growled, "She isn't yours to control, Schoonmaker."

Henry rolled his eyes, stumbling a little as he walked closer. "Martindale, if you really knew me you would know that there is nothing I hate worse than a theif."

Jonathan's eyebrows crinkled together, "I never stole anything from you."

"Oh really?" Drunken Henry tried to make scence to the statement, "Then why is Diana with you and not with me?"

"She chose to be with me and not you. Back off." Jonathan was becoming aggressive, anger coloring his voice.

"You back off. Go back to Italy or wherever it is that you came from." Henry yelled, throwing in a few more colorful adjectives that Di would rather not repeat.

To say the least, Jonathan reacted like anyother guy would. Bashing Henry right in the face with his fist.

To which Henry gave an awnsering swing to Jonathans head.

A bloody, mangled fight started in the middle of the street.

Diana Holland for the first time in a long time was horrified.

"Jonathan! Henry! Stop!" She yelled as loud as she could, not caring if she woke the residence of the block.

Both carried on as if they hadn't heard a word. Henry ending up on the ground from one of Jonathans hits.

"Stop it! Both of you are acting so childish! This isn't going to solve anything!" She continued.

Jonathan was now the one on the ground.

"Henry stop! Stop before you really hurt him! Please stop! Stop!" She screamed, seeing that after a few minutes Jonathan didn't get up.

"Henry! Stop! Your going to kill him!" Diana rushed over, finally doing something that she should have done in the first place. "Help! Help! Help!" she screamed with all her might.

A few of the neighborhoods residents came racing out onto the street, along with one very confused poilice officer.

Henry was pulled off of Jonathan by the officer. And the put into handcups and taken down the to poilice station.

It was a small justice for what was done to Jonathan.

Diana rushed over to him. His head and face bleeding rapidly. Some of the neighboorhood residents helped Diana carry him back to the Holland household.

A doctor was called and Jonathan was examined. He was going to be fine. He just needed a little rest is all. Which was fine for Di but she was going to have to go through a long night before she could finally see him open his eyes again.

Henry's Pov. The next morning.

Henry Schoonmaker hated nothing more than a hangover. It always made his head feel like it could explode at any moment. Add in the fact that he was somehow in his bedroom and had no recelection of how he got there and that just made him hate it more.

It also didn't help that there were doors being slammed and raised voices being heard from downstairs. _What now?_ he thought to himself.

Henry got up walking over to the small mirror in his room. And wished that he hadn't. His eye was black and puffy. Swollen from what looked like a bar fight. Wow. How much had he had to drink the night before?

He remembered going to the opera for a few free drinks. Those turned into a few more free drinks. Then he remembered a small fuzzy memory of words exchanged with non other than Jonathan Martindale.

What did they say to each other? What happened afterwords? Henry wished that he knew.

Finally fixing his appearance and walking down stairs, Henry understood what all the comotion was about.

Penelopes bags sat packed in the foyer. And it looked like all her stuff. Not just the tons of luggage she took on a vacation.

"Penelope, Darling. Please reconsider. You don't have to do this."

Henry looked to see his step mother looking at his wife with pleading eyes.

Penelope smirked, "I don't? I'm sorry Isabel. I love you dearly but I simply can not live this way any longer."

"Penelope." His stepmother wailed again.

"What's going on?" Henry finally asked, deciding to enter into the conversation.

Penelope smiled, "Gald to see that your finally awake. This is what is going on."

She shoved a large document in his hands.

Henry couldn't believe his eyes.

Penelope had just handed him their Bill of Divorcement.

**OMG! R&R? (it might help with a faster update... you never know...)**

**review?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hey everybody. I know it has been like a month since i updated. My bad. So here is Chapter 13. This one goes by kind of fast. It is sort of a filler chapter to get the readers ready for the rest of the story. So you might want to really, really REALLY pay attention to what you read here. Beacuse, you never know what interesting little things you might find out. **

**Not everyone is who they pretend to be.**

Elizabeth's POV.

The Holland Household

_**The Gansome Gallant :**_

_**Well it seems my dear readers that Mr. Henry Schoonmaker has gotten arrested once again for his barbaric behavior at the New York Opera House.**_

_**Most insiders aren't telling much, but it is rumored that someone may soon be leaving the Schoonmaker Mansion for good. No one is safe from the chopping block and I predict that a shameful humiliation is well around the corner.**_

Elizabeth Cutting had never been much for gossip. When that gossip involved something that you had heard about from the actual people there, that changed things. She could not believe Henry's behavior at the opera house last night or the behavior that she could get Diana to talk about the night before. Elizabeth frowned when she thought of her sisters worried face as they took care of Jonathan. She had never seen so much care and concern on her face.

Of course the boy was alright, just a little winded from the fight. The black eye he received would force him to stay indoors for a little while though. If he wasn't brave and went out with it that is.

Which left Diana time to go out and about. Prehaps to see a fresh from jail Henry Schoonmaker? Elizabeth's stomach churned at the thought, there was no way she would allow that to happen.

"Good Morning, Darling."

Elizabeth looked up to see Teddy and Keller standing in the doorway. Both looked quite dashing in their morning attire.

Liz smiled, getting up and taking the baby from Teddy. "Good moning to you as well." She kissed Keller's cheek softly and then Teddy's.

Teddy gave her a loving smile and then walked over to the breakfast table. Elizabeth took a seat with her son still in her arms.

"Have you seen Di yet this morning?" Teddy asked, eyeing the paper.

Elizabeth silenly prayed that he wouldn't see the _Gansome Gallant _article and then awnsered, "I have not. She stayed up quite late while Jonathan was being tended too. She was even awake when the poor man finally went home."

Teddy smirked, "I think she likes him a lot."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "They do make a cute little pair don't they? It would be a smart match."

Teddy bit off some of his toast and swallowed before he answered, "You just want to be an aunt."

Elizabeth blushed knowing that she had been caught, "That would be nice. Keller needs someone to play with. He can't just be the only kid around here." She played with the baby as she finished her sentence.

"Prehaps Keller might one day have a little half brother or sister to play with." Teddy added happily, then looked down at his plate.

They both knew that children were a pretty touchy subject and left it there. Since Keller had come from Elizabeth's dead ex-husband Will and not him.

"Good Morning Sunshine."

If there was anyone who could somehow go to bed at the wee hours in the morning and still wake up beautiful Diana Holland would be that person.

Her eyes were not puffy, just smooth and graceful. Her hair was taken down, bringing her curls to life.

"Good morning." She muttered halfheartedly, picking up a slice of toasted bread and buttering it.

Teddy and Elizabeth shared a smile.

"So Diana, we got a telegram this morning from Mr. Martindale." Teddy added, then took a sip of his coffee. He had received in earlier in the morning and the subject of the telegram itself was most certainly something to get excited about.

Diana stopped midchew and looked at her brother in law.

"He said that he was feeling much better. He wanted to see if you might maybe want to come…" Teddy took a bite of his breakfast.

"Might come to what?" Diana replied, all her lady like manners not coming to full play yet.

"Might want to come to Dinner with him. Tonight. At the Topples County Club." Teddy finished.

Elizabeth and Diana gasped simultaneously. The Topples County Club was only the most important resturant in all of New York to be seen at. If they went there together, they would officially be though of as an _item._

After a long moment, Diana seemed to find her voice again. "Really, he wants to go with me?'

Teddy nodded, 'Do you want me to go get the telegram and show you myself?"

"Teddy. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" His wife complained. Giving him an evil look.

Teddy chuckled, "I so desperately wanted to see both of your faces when I told you the news. It is quite exciting. Diana officially being courted by Jonathan Martindale."

Di blushed, "We are just really close friends."

Elizabeth turned to her little sister, "You may be now but not when you leave that resturant. If you prepare properly that is."

Diana looked confused and then caught her sisters drift, "Dress shopping?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Dress shopping. You need to look absoutely perfect. I know that you want this to go well. I thoroughly approve and it seems like a small price to pay for your happiness."

Diana giggled in enjoyment, giving both her sister and Teddy a hug. "When are we going?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Right after breakfast and as soon as you wake up Anny."

Diana took another large bite of her toast. "I'm done." She then ran out of the room and flew up the stairs.

Teddy and Elizabeth were amused by the display.

"I suppose you have some dress shopping to do my dear. Don't worry about Keller. I will look after him." Teddy added, nodding his head up the stairs were laughs of excitement could be heard.

Elizabeth nodded, "I suppose I do. How much would you like me to spend?"

He quickly reached out and patted her hand, "Don't worry. I will take care of it. We will spare no expence for Diana's happiness."

Elizabeh kissed him soflty on the cheek. "Thank you." She was so glad that Teddy was being so supportive.

Before she knew it she was off and on her way to the dress store with the girls. Leaving her husband to have a secret appointment of his own.

Teddy's Pov.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Although, he would have felt endless guilt if he hadn't. Stepping into the empty bar, and out of the glaring sunshine Teddy caught a glimpse of a poor soul.

A soul that should have been happy that he had been let off the hook from his responsibilities. Like he had been his whole life thus far.

Taking a seat next to the poor soul he ordered a water.

"Hello Henry."

Henry Schoonmaker lifted his head up from the wooden bar it had previously been on. He had deep bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his shirt was wrinkled beyond all reason. His hair was a floppy mess. Looking greasy and dirty. There was a mysterious stain on his hat.

In other words, he looked like a man who was going through a divorce and still didn't have what he wanted. The man was never truly satisfied.

'Teddy. I knew you would come."

Teddy rolled his eyes. So over his friends childish behavior. "This had better be good. I need to go back home and watch Keller like I told Elizabeth that I would."

Henry nodded, holding up his hands in surrender. "I understand man. I just need to ask for your help and then I will be out of your hair completely."

Teddy's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What do you want, Henry."

Henry looked down at the bar and then spoke. Keeping his voice light. "Teddy, you and I have been friends for a long time now. You know that half of out young adulthood I chased many laides around."

Teddy nodded, "Some married. Some with Boyfriends. Some you still owe money to. What's the point?"

Henry held his hand's up. "I am getting to that part. I chased all of those girls around and not one of them made me the least bit happy. That is until I met her."

Teddy looked over to his friend.

"Diana and I have something really special Teddy. I realize that now. We can finally be together with Penelope gone. The only problem is that pathetic waste Jonathan Martindale always getting in the way." Henry's eyes flashed with anger.

Teddy was truly curious, "What do you want me to do? Jonathan is a nice guy Henry."

Henry looked betrayed for one moment, "He isn't a nice guy Teddy. There is something worng with him. I personally think that he is hiding something. Something that could hurt Diana in the long run and nobody wants to see that."

Teddy thought about the behaviors of Martindale. Now that he thought about it, he did seem slightly off and what did they really know about the guy anyway? He was friends with the heiress for crying out loud. That fact alone made him slightly shady.

"So what is it that you want exactly?" Teddy asked, getting right to the point.

Henry took a deep breath. As if he was about to go off the high dive of a swimming pool. "I want a meeting with her. Just the two of us alone. No one there to interfere or manipulate. Just me and Diana."

Teddy laughed. "She wouldn't stay in a room with you for more than two minutes."

Henry punched his shoulder lightly, trying to get him to see the seriousness of the matter. "Which is exactly why I need your help. Make her listen to reason. The two of you are friends. Please?"

Teddy went over the possibilities of the conversation. It would take a lot of convincing and maybe even begging to get the two of them in a room alone together. Plus, he would have to go behind Elizabeth's back and do it. Since she clearly forbid contact between the two of them ever again.

"I don't know, " He started skeptically.

"Please Teddy. If it doesn't work out I will leave her alone, I promise. I will give up the hunt on her forever. Declare myself a bachelor. All alone in this world." Henry begged.

Teddy laughed at his friends argument in his head. Of course it wouldn't work. The two of them would just yell at each other. As much as he cared for Henry as a friend, he was tired of having to fend him off from his siter in law. When he failed it would make everyones life easier. Besides there was nothing in this world Marindale could do to mess up his relationship with Diana. She was already head over heels.

So just for the amusement of it he answered Henry with a, "Sure. I will see what I can do and then get back to you."

Jonathans Pov.

The Mondego Estate guestroom

Jonathan Martindale stared at himself in the mirror. More correctly, stared at his pulsating black eye in the mirror. The things you suffered for love.

Yes, love. He was most certainly sure that he loved Diana Holland with all his heart. Everything was perfect about their realtionship. Except one thing.

He was a liar. One of the biggest deceivers of them all.

He knew that it was true, that he was lying to everyone around him and most importantly, Diana. Yet, somehow he convinced himself that this was the only way things were ever going to work. It just had to work out. But what if it didn't?

Pushing the thought from his mind he looked back at his eye. Knowing that he didn't want to show up to Topples with it and Diana. He didn't want to embarrass her or himself. It saw against social etiquette he was sure.

But somehow his boiling hatred for Henry Schoonmake led him to get ready and go with it anyways.

When he showed up at the resturant looking like this everyone would show him sympathy and see once and for all the monster that Henry Schoomaker was.

He could finally have Diana all to himself like he had wanted from the very beginning. He was tired of all this competition stuff with Schoomaker. It was tiring him out.

In the back of his mind he wished to be home.

It was when he was trying to get his tie just right that she walked into the room. Looking elaborate for her evening of "staying inside" .

"What is it Octavia?" He asked, slightly frustrated with her presence. But then again knowing that he shouldn't be snappy with her. She did help him keep up his clever rouse after all.

She smiled like a cat, "Nothing Jonathan ,darling. Just wanted to help you get ready for your date with little miss Diana."

She made the last three words sharp. As if she was trying to bring the importance of them across.

"I can do that just fine without your assistance, thank you." He swatted her away, trying to do his tie once again.

He was so nervous. He knew what this evening meant. They were finally going to be a thing. His hands were shaking so badly because of these thoughts that he couldn't even do the tie.

"Jonathan, honestly." The hiress commented, stepping in and doing the tie for him. "She is just your friend. What has you so nervous?"

Jonathan exhaled loudly. He kind of did need her advice on how to act. It was only because of her that he was even getting them into the resturant. "I'm taking her to the Topples Country Club."

The hiress stopped with the tie, looking him dead in the eye. "Where?"

"To the.." He tried to awnser.

"Yes. I heard you the first time. Why are you taking her there? She couldn't mean that much too you. Could she?" The hiress asked herself and Jonathan all at the same time.

"She does." He awnsered pointedly. Hadn't all this parading around he had been doing for the last month made that clear?

The heiress chuckled, "You wouldn't be lying to her like you are if you really cared about her."

Johanthan took a step back, "This is the only way that I can be with her. I will tell her the truth eventually."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "You already lost her once. Now you are just going to lose her again with this. I helped you because I thought that maybe if you saw her one more time you would get over it. But no, you just had to keep messing with her."

"It's the only way." He roared giving her a death glare.

"Oh really? I created this fantasy world that you live in. I decide when it ends. And I say that it ends now. You will never see her again. It can't get this serious. You will only hurt yourself in the end. I do this for your own good." She screamed back.

"You can't do that!" He argued, throwing his hands up in frustration.

She smirked, "Oh but I can. Or have you forgotten our little arangement? I get you to where you see Diana again and you give me the rest of your families money."

"I thought we called that off. You said that you didn't want the money anymore. That helping me was reward enough." Jonathan said worriedly. Feeling foolish for falling into her trap.

"You see my friend. That's the thing about me. I play by my own rules. You play by my rules. My word is law. You gave me your promise of money and I expect to see it as soon as possible." The heiress grabbed his tie, pulling it tightly to where it almost choked him. "Or else."

Johanthan gulped. She walked the rest of the way to the door before she turned and added, "You aren't in controll of your life anymore Jacque Gray. I am."

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**REVIEW? It would be super helpfull of you if you did. I am very anxious to here your comments.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 **Hello everyone. Happy Thanksgiving for those of you who live in America! I know it has been forever, my bad. However, i think this chapter is really worth it. So as always R&R and enjoy! =p**

**The downfall of someone doesn't have to be plotted by others. One can bring themselves down just as easy.**

The Topples Country Club

Diana Holland Pov

Diana Holland blinked as the lights of the Topples Country Club came into view. New York's best paraded around in their sparkling jewels and most elaborately designed dresses. She felt out of place and welcomed all at the same time. She couldn't help but feel nervous, then she felt the presence of Jonathan beside her and all fear was washed away.

"Do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked quietly, once they had made it inside the restaurants foyer. Sounding bored until she looked up and locked eyes with Jonathan.

He flashed her a halfhearted smile, "The reservation should be under Mondego."

The young server shook her head and checked the list. Nodding when she found it, she quietly motioned for them to follow her to their table.

As she passed through the guests of the restaurant, Diana was greeted with smiles. It seemed that New York had gotten amnesia. Had it not been only two months since they gave her skeptic looks for just walking out of her house? She silently cursed Henry Schoonmaker in her head.

Seating herself Diana took off the wrap she had been wearing. Revealing her lacy navy blue dress. Sure it might cause some talk but the only man that she would be dressing up for from now on was sitting with her.

Speaking of her soon to be significant other, Jonathan had not said a word directly to Diana the entire evening. Simple making the slightest bit of contact possible.

Had she done something wrong? Offended him in some way? Maybe he was just bringing her here to break up. Diana shook her immature thoughts away. Of course he liked her, he had said so millions of times.

"How are you this evening, Ms. Holland?"

He had finally spoken! Diana could have jumped for joy. "I am quite well and yourself?"

Jonathan smiled, "Completely ecstatic and might I say you are looking especially lovely in that dress."

Diana blushed, maybe she should take Elizabeth's advice more often. It was her whole idea to go with this dress anyway. Part of her couldn't wait to get home and tell Anny everything that he said.

"How is your eye?" Diana thought to ask politely wanting to get that awkward part of the conversation over with.

Jonathans face was overcome with confusion. "My eyes are perfectly fine. They allow me to see your breathtaking beauty."

Diana rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Oh." He exclaimed as if finally getting what she had said, "The black eye. It should come down in about a week. It still kind of pains me."

Diana's face fell, "I still can't believe all of that happened…" she fell off at the end. The events of the night coming back to her in one swift flash.

"He is a monster. I can only hope that we can put all of that behind us and meet again as civil acquaintances." Jonathan sounded off, as if he had practiced saying the phase in front of the mirror a thousand times.

They were then bombarded with waiters and servers inquiring about their nourishment needs.

Once that was taken care of and the finest cuisine in all of New York was being served, Jonathans eyes sparkled.

"Diana we have known each other for quite some time now…." He started off taking her hand and holding it gently in his.

Her heart thudded loudly in her ears. Her breathing became minimum to almost none.

"From the moment I met you I felt this sort of instant connection. Like you understand me as a person, not as the person that I have to pretend to be to make all of New York happy. I care for you deeply. You are my friend, the best dance partner in the world, and the person that I think about more than fifty times a day. I guess what I am trying to say Diana is that I want you to be my one and only. Would you do me the honor of letting me court you?" He finished, looking her in the eyes for the first time since he had started.

Diana felt herself getting teary but not wanting to freak the guy out completely she chocked it all back. "Of Jonathan, that is so sweet. I would love for you to court me."

Jonathan sighed in relief, "I am truly honored Di. I wanted the asking to be special. I wanted this night to be one that you remember always." He leaned forward and kissed her gloved hand.

Their food was finally served, leaving them to eat in silence. The only form of communication was stolen glances from across the table.

Diana could have died of happiness. Jonathan Martindale was finally hers. All hers and nobody else. Someone up there must have been looking out for her.

_**Thank you, Mom **_she thought silently.

When their meal was finally wrapping up and Diana's wrap was bring fetched, a familiar voice was hear.

Filling Diana with glee.

"Diana! Jonathan. How nice it is to see the two of you." Davis Bernard greeted the both of them. His eyes were kind, although he looked somewhat tired. It was most likely do to his late nights with Anny in the park and down by the pier.

Not that Diana had noticed her newest friend climb in through the window at three in the morning or anything. Nor did she see Davis standing outside with a grin on his face that couldn't match the happiest of men.

"Davis. It is so good to see you." Diana sounded off.

Davis smiled, "As it is always a pleasure to see you my dear friend." He gave her a polite little peck on the cheek.

"Yes Davis. What a pleasant surprise seeing you here. However, we would love to stay and chat but I really must be getting Ms. Holland home before her sister becomes worried of the late hour." Jonathan excused himself, getting up and taking Diana by the arm.

"And what is it that you two are exactly doing that should alert Mrs. Cutting?" Davis asked, his eyebrows lifting in suspicion.

"Nothing. Just a simple dinner between close friends. My lord , you act as if we have something to hide." Jonathan laughed, trying to defuse his suspicions.

"It is not your date that I worry about hiding something, Mr. Martindale." Davis sounded off mysteriously. A flash of something fluttering through his eyes.

Jonathan cleared his throat, "Goodnight, Davis."

With that he hurriedly rushed her out of the restaurant and into the carriage. For some reason the men's conversation ran through her mind many times of the course of the rest of the ride. It ran through her head as Jonathan gave her a goodnight kiss (on the cheek). As she walked through the door to the front of the house, the nagging feeling never leaving her mind.

The Haynes Vacation House

The Hampton's

Penelope's Pov.

There had been many time in her life that Penelope Schoonmaker (soon to be ex-Schoonmaker, the papers were going to be cleared in the next few days) had truly felt alone. Now would serve as an example.

She looked around her families nice vacation house in the Hampton's ( most people thought that she was somewhere in Europe taking some vacation trying to get over her marriage) and saw all the furnishing and things that were supposed to make people happy. It was what she had surrounded and prided herself in her whole life. However, she was starting to come to the realization that all those things didn't matter.

Life was starting to become less and less glamorous for her by the moment. Her parents had gladly agreed that she could live with them again or make up with Henry. Neither of which she wanted to do. For one if she lived with her parents she would end up being the complete laughing stock of New York. Which simply would not do.

Or she could go back to her mockery of a marriage. Full of nothing but anger and depression. A marriage that up to a few months ago she thought was going to work. Never the less, it was starting to end up like all her other so called brilliant plans, in fire and smoke.

All of this led her to hiding out in her parents vacation house until she found out something to do.

It wasn't like she was afraid or anything, but she found herself dealing with a slight problem. A problem that would cause her to die of shame if anyone ever found out. That was why she was going to get it taken care of and then emerge upon New York a new and improved and single Penelope.

She sighed, sprawling herself out on the couch. Her stomach churning in the early morning hours. Penelope felt like she could crawl in a hole and die.

Sleep was coming in limited amounts, she couldn't eat anything, she was bored our of her mind. Her dresses were starting to become a little tight. There was no one to talk to.

The divorce papers were being dealt with most of her waking hours. The closer her separation from Henry came, the happier she felt.

Deep inside she was starting to realize that she had in a way ruined his life and she was tired from doing it. Evil takes a lot of energy to act upon.

Penelope chuckled darkly at her newfound maturity. She blamed her problem for making her think in such a way.

The ring of the doorbell sounded through the empty house, setting Penny on edge.

She walked over to the massive wooden door and looked though the peep hole, coming face to face with her older brother Grayson Haynes.

Penny smiled, thanking the heavens that he got here when he did. She didn't think that she could take solitary confinement any longer.

"Grayson." She smirked, greeting him.

Her brother returned her smirk. He was wearing a very formal business suit and a tie. Penny could only begin to wonder where he had been. It was the middle of the day and she could see no reason why he would feel the need to wear a suit.

He noticed her interest in his attire. "I have been in a very interesting business meeting Penny. I acquired quite a few tid bits of information that you might be very interested to hear."

His sister smiled, some good juicy gossip might perk her up. "Very interesting. Do take a seat. Would you like some tea?"

Grayson nodded his head and Penelope summoned a servant to take care of it. "Now. What is going on?"

Grayson loosened his tie and then he began, "Her highness The Heiress Ms. Octavia Mondego called upon me to stop by her house this morning to ask a favor of me."

Penelope's lips twisted to the side in curiosity, "What ever could she want to ask you?"

Grayson rolled his eyes at her sarcasm, "It seems that her dear brother, Davis who writes that horridly accurate gossip column _The Gansome Gallant _seems to have made a dating choice that his sister is none to happy about."

Penelope racked her brain for what in the world he could be talking about. That's what happened when you didn't go out for a few weeks. You missed the most important gossip out there.

"He is courting secretly and now openly the daughter of Teddy's boss, Anny bell Mason. For one she is beneath him. She also expressed that if her brother was finally going to thrust himself upon society without a proper welcome it should be with a lady that has more class. Octavia also was not happy that she is from the south. She said that ladies from the south are too uneducated to even talk to a man from New York." Grayson expressed looking at Penelope as if he thought the whole thing was ridiculous.

"What does any of that have to do with you?" Penny felt herself getting very annoyed with her brothers speech.

"The heiress said that the only way to fix the situation and spare them both from their own naïve actions is for me to step in and court Ms. Anny." He explained stopping for a second and letting it all sink in first. "That's why she oh so conveniently gave me a way to get Anny as my date and break her brothers heart gently in the same process."

Penelope smiled, "How?"

Grayson mirrored her happy image on his own face. "She is holding a ball two weeks from now. It has a masquerade theme. That way no one will know that it is me whisking the poor girl off of her feet. No one gets hurt. It is a win, win situation for all I must say."

She nodded, taking a sip of her tea which had arrive moments earlier. "What do you receive in exchange for your services?"

Grayson shrugged, "She said she was going to pay off all of my current gambling debts and I could keep Ms. Mason if I found her to my liking."

Penelope nodded, then found a whole new question running through her mind. "Why does The Heiress care so much for her brother all of a sudden. I though he was the Mondego family black sheep or something along those lines."

Grayson's grin stretched wider. "That's the second thing I came to talk to you about. It seems that Ms. Mondego had lost out on the prize that is Jonathan Martindale to someone else."

Penelope's eyes widened. "Her?"

"There seems to be gossip going all around New York that Mr. Martindale was seen with Ms. Diana Holland at Topples Country Club just last night."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Of course the second that Henry is available she runs into the arms of another man. So typical Diana Holland." She felt herself become disgusted with the girl all over again.

Grayson nodded, "The heiress seems to like her about as much as you do. I am sure that Holland will get what is coming to her shortly. However, for now the focus seems to be on Davis since the heiress can do nothing else for the moment."

Penelope huffed satisfactorily. Finally somebody was going too give Diana Holland exactly what she deserved. Penelope couldn't wait to see it. She wondered if the heiress had picked such a grand stage as a masquerade ball to do it on.

Penelope suddenly decided that she had to go to that ball.

"Anything else you wish to hear of dear sister?" Grayson asked, cutting into her thoughts.

Penelope knew she just had to ask for curiosity sake, "What has become of my former husband?"

Grayson laughed out loud, "He seems to be staying to drunk to really do anything."

She nodded, she knew that was most likely the case. She never understood his drinking. Penelope guessed he did it to get away from the pathetic existence he led.

Perhaps that's why the idea suddenly began swarming her brain.

She knew that Henry had without a doubt ruined her life, her reputation and her first marriage.

So why not get even with him?

He had lost Holland (again).

He had nothing to live for.

Now she would give him the ultimate reason to hate his life. Maybe he would even drink himself to death once he heard.

Diana certainly would want nothing to do with him once the whole fiasco was over with. Leaving her to end up forever in the arms of Jonathan Martindale…. But maybe not for long when the heiress got through with her. They would both be without each other forever and there would be no changing back or picking sides. It would finally be over for Diana Holland and Henry Schoonmaker.

Penelope turned to Grayson, "I need you to pass a few ideas along that I have to the heiress. They could result in the final, ultimate downfall of Diana Holland."

The Mondego Estate

Jonathans Pov.

Jonathan Martindale sat on the piano stool in Octavia's foyer. He found himself composing again. It had been a long time since he had written anything. He had never been given the right muse in Paris so he had stuck to his painting.

Diana had changed that then and she was changing it once again.

Last nights events ran through his mind once again. She was his!

He smiled to himself, secretly glad that no one was home to notice his boy like giddiness. Although, he knew that Octavia wouldn't talk to him anyway. Ever since the other night when she told him that she controlled his life and then he had disobeyed her.

He had to show her that she wasn't it control. He was and he planned on keeping it that way.

The large front door opened much to Jonathans surprise. He hadn't expected the heiress to be home from her shopping spree until much later. So who could it be?

Davis Bernard stepped into the foyer, his suit wrinkled from a long day at his office. His red tie was loosened and his hair looked a wreck. But when his eyes met Jonathans they held fury and determination.

"Good afternoon, Davis. How are you?" Jonathan asked, turning around fully to face him on the piano stool.

"I am fine. How was your evening with ?" Davis commented, even more anger spilling into his eyes.

Jonathan was suddenly under the impression that Davis was very angry with him about something. But what? "Ms. Holland and I had a wonderful time. Thank you for asking."

"Your despicable." Davis commented, taking off his coat and throwing it rudely on one of the small chairs.

"Excuse me?" Jonathan asked, his French temper sparking.

"How can you just outright lie to a good girl like Diana? Have you no soul or compassion? Do you want to see her hurt?" Davis spewed.

"What have I lied to her about?' Jonathan lied, trying to see if Davis was just bluffing or not.

Davis shook his head back and forth, his hands shaking. "I don't know, just the fact that you are not the person that you pretend to be…. Jacque Gray."

Jonathan gulped. He didn't say anything. Watching as Davis's face turned many shades of blue and red over a matter of minutes.

"Why would you do that? What did Di ever do to you?"

Jonathan understood that he was trying to protect his friend.

"If you give me a moment I will explain." He let his fake Italian accent fall to the floor. Letting his more natural French one fade through.

Davis crossed his arms, "This had better be good or I will take you outside when this is all over."

Jonathan laughed, "You have all the right in the world to do that. What is going on between Diana and I is a lie. But it always wasn't a lie. You see when I was eighteen I left my parents house. I was do to marry the heiress any day and could not go through with a loveless marriage. I ran away to Paris to fulfill my dream as a painter. I had a kindly aunt who took me up and gave me my own apartment. Things were going well. Then all of the models that I painted suddenly were few and far between. I was very down on my luck. On a very rainy Thursday afternoon I walked into a café not far from my apartment. I had just gotten my coffee when I saw her. This perfect chocolate haired, big innocent brown eyed goddess. I had to talk to her. She was very reluctant to talk at first but then we just clicked. Soon I took her on a few dates and then she came to live with me. I knew at that moment that I was a complete fool for her. I loved her so dearly. A year of happiness passed and then Diana's books started getting noticed in the papers. We couldn't have been happier. Diana then had a moment of relapse where she spoke Henry Schoonmaker name in such a way it broke my heart instantly."

Jonathan paused, taking in the look of compassion that came over Davis's face.

"She had not told me much of her life before me. I knew that she was from New York, had a mother and a sister named Elizabeth. She said that she had come to Paris to find herself. I always knew that she must be running from something. I never realized until that moment that she was running from love. So then I decided to make the stupidest mistake of my life. I told her to go back home and try to reconcile with this man that she so clearly still loved . I didn't give her a choice in the matter. I left her alone to pack. It was a very dark night for me. When I came home all of her things were gone and I found myself lonely and heartbroken beyond repair."

Davis gave a nod of sympathy. "Wow. So how did you get in the position that you are in now?"

"After days of sadness that nothing could satisfy, I came up with a plan. I realized that I loved Diana and I wanted her to be mine. If this Henry guy had left her so heart broken then he obviously didn't care for her as much as I. So I died my hair, slicked it back. Practiced my English a little better and took etiquette lessons and came to New York. The heiress owed me a favor and I decided to let her pay it by letting me live here and get close to Diana again. So now you know everything. You must now realize that my intentions for doing all this are pure right?"

Davis nodded, "That is the evident. I found all this out Mr. Gray the night the heiress said your name. I instantly became furious and sought out to find who you really were but nothing came up."

Gray nodded, "I see."

"So after all of that I have but one thing to demand of you." Davis was serious once more. "You will tell Diana the truth about yourself or I will tell her for you. Better yet it might just end up in the Gansome Gallant. Now Jonathan I like you and all but Diana is my friend and she had already been through the ringer with Henry. I am not about to let it happen again with you."

Jonathan nodded and smiled, "I feel the same way. I have given it a lot of thought and I feel it would be the best thing for our relationship right now. I am just not sure…."

"If she will still want to be with you after you tell her?' Davis answered, "There is only one way to find out. You have two weeks to come up with something. You will tell her at my sisters masquerade ball. Not sooner and not any later."

Jonathan gulped, feeling as if he had just signed a deal with the devil. Because this time he might lose Diana for real and there would be no amount of persuasion that could get her back.

**Review? Please! It would totally make my day! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Tada! Here is another excting enstallment. By the way people there is no way i am Anna Godbersen. Just saying. Enjoy Read and Review!**

**Conversation sheds some light on things that one might wish to be left in the dark.**

The Cutting Household

Diana's Pov.

The feeling of Jonathans lips lingered on Diana's cheek as she walked into the foyer. All the lights in the house were off, signaling that Elizabeth and Teddy had already gone off to bed. She could slink off to bed and refresh before their never ending questions that were sure to await her the next morning.

She wondered if Anny was home or if she had went off with Davis yet. Di smiled knowing that love couldn't have found two more worthy people to present itself too. She couldn't have been happier for them both.

Finally reaching her bedroom door, Diana turned the knob slipping her wrap off and twirling it around in her fingers. A cool breeze hit her square in the face as her frame sauntered over the doors threshold.

The room had a soft glow that only candles could supply. The doors to her balcony were opened, allowing her curtains to dance in the breeze.

All this led her to the suspicion that something was terribly wrong in her room. She hadn't left the doors open and she was pretty sure than Anny wouldn't open them either. The maids would have blown out all the candles long ago.

Diana Holland was not alone.

Diana laid the wrap down on her bed and then picked up a candle that was sitting by her bedside prepared at any moment to use it as a weapon if need be.

"Hello, Di."

At the sound of the voice, she thrust the candle forward. The light illuminated the face of Henry Schoonmaker.

Diana let out a shriek, dropping the candle. It hit the ground, lighting the wooden floor of the room.

Henry let out a small curse under his breath and then looked around saw the small tub Diana used for washing her face. He picked up the small tub and threw it on the fire, instantly smothering it.

"It's alright. It's alright. I just came here to see you." He held his hands out in front of his body showing that he meant her no harm.

"What do you want?" She instantly spat out, backing away from him. Picking up the candle stick by its handle.

"I just came to talk to you. I didn't mean to frighten you." He spoke in a quiet voice, like he was trying to calm down a small child.

The young lady took a deep calming breath trying to catch her breath. Her head had finally cleared enough that she could think straight.

"Are you drunk?" The question came from her mind and jumped out of her mouth.

Henry laughed, a deep chuckle in his throat, "Diana why is that always the first thing you assume is wrong with me? Or is it the fact that I want to speak with you alone that has you worried?"

Diana gulped. She hadn't seen him since his bloody fight with Jonathan and hadn't spoken to him even before that. What did he want? Part of her was curious to find out and then the other part wanted him out. But one look at his dazzling eyes and relaxed posture and she knew he was telling the truth. Much to her disbelief.

"Go on with it. I want you out of here as soon as possible." She directed him, still keeping her stiff posture on the other side of the room.

He nodded, letting a long sigh escape from his lips. He ran a hand through his hair, "I am not sure where to start. I suppose I should start after the incident between Mr. Martindale and I." He winced as he recalled the memory.

A sound of disgust escaped Diana's lips, " Little incident? You almost killed him Henry!"

Schoonmaker rolled his eyes, "Of course Diana. You see what you only want to see. You paint me as the bad guy." His temper flared, his hands shook. He noticed her somewhat alarmed expression and took a breath, "I am sorry. I did not come here to argue with you. I came to make amends."

"Amends?" Di echoed her voice sounding hollow.

"Yes, there is much to apologize for and so little time to do it in." He responded.

"You might as well as not waste your breath in such a way. All the things that you have done are inexcusable . You have embarrassed and offended me in the deepest of ways." Diana replied in a dignified tone that he didn't know she was capable of.

"Well Ms. Holland I feel that in the light of our previous relationship and such that I deserve to say what is needed and for you to listen to it." He snapped. His eyes showing all his age and maturity.

Ms. Holland remained silent. Waiting."I am sorry for all that I put you and Jonathan through that night. I had a little too much to drink as always. I couldn't stand the thought of you being with someone else. So I decided to try and get him out of the way. The next morning Penelope surprised me with a bill of divorcement. I was totally lost. I knew that this was the chance that I had been waiting for all this time. To be free of Penelope forever, but it was useless while you were with Jonathan. I am not trying to ruin whatever you have with him but stop a second and think. Don't you remember what we had?"

Diana's eyes were down cast to the floor, she did remember what it was like. All the secrets and heartbreak. All the laughs and private kisses. All the love. A love that was something she had never felt before. Not even with Jacque and not with Jonathan as well. It was something unique and special, something that was indescribable and unattainable by most.

"Ah. So I am not the only one that has been feeling all things that once were. Diana, you and I were happy and even after all this time, I still love you." Henry spoke the last sentence slightly above a whisper.

Diana felt tears brim at the edges of her eyes. All that he said was true. And if she really thought about it, her love for him was still living. Not completely smoldered by all the events that had happened.

Henry seeing her reaction crossed to her side of the room, and took her in his arms. "Diana, we can finally make it work this time. Penelope is out of the picture. You are of a right age. It's time that you made your own choices. Especially when it comes to matters of your golden heart."

Salty teats made puddles on his jacket.

Diana cleared her throat, loving the feeling of his arms around her once more. But part of her knew that this was wrong. What about Jonathan? They were officially a thing….. And she was going to ruin all that for Henry? She looked up at him.

Her mind ran in circles. Swimming in the endless abyss of his eyes.

"Di. This time is going to be different. We can go away this time. Start fresh and new just the two of us." He promised, looking her in the eyes and leaning forward.

Diana made no move or protest as his lips connected with hers.

The Cutting Household

The next morning

Anny's Pov.

"Anny I can not believe you are leaving us so soon. It's as if you have only been here a moment. Not a month."

Mrs. Cutting patted the younger girls hand affectionately. Anny could only smile at her politely and take a long sip of her morning tea.

"Anny surely you can talk to your father and extend your stay until the end of the winter. New York is glorious when it is covered in snow and you and Diana are as thick as thieves. Speaking of Di, where is she?" Teddy asked, looking down the breakfast table in young Masons direction.

Anny smiled to herself. It seemed that her best friend might have a hard time getting out of bed this morning due to a late night. The story was she and Henry Schoonmaker had stayed up all night talking. When Anny herself finally came in at the dawn he was still there. He dismissed himself quickly and climbed down the balcony.

Anny had meant to ask Diana what they talked about but she wouldn't say. Interesting.

"I am right here." The youngest Holland answered quickly taking her seat at the breakfast table. She picked up her silverware and began to spread butter and jam on her bread.

Anny threw her a quick look to which Diana answered with a nod. A signal to the red head that they would talk it all over later.

"Diana I should have know that you would be sleeping in what with the exciting night you had with Jonathan. Do tell us what happened." Elizabeth instructed.

Di blushed, "Well we had a wonderful dinner and then he asked if he could officially court me." she paused waiting for everyone's reaction. "And I said yes."

Anny laughed, reaching beside her and wrapping her arms around Diana's tiny shoulders. "Congratulations."

Diana's thanks were heard in Anny's ear along with a promise that it wasn't going to be that easy she feared.

So Henry's visit had effected her. Anny had been given the brief romantic history of the two. It was good enough to be published in a novel. Personally, Anny didn't see the problem with Schoonmaker. However, everybody else either loved or hated him.

There was a strong knock at the door interrupting the rest of the family celebration. Everyone turned as a servant walked in and announced the visitor.

"A Mr. Grayson Hayes."

Everyone watched Grayson walk through the door in his tailored black suit and blood red pocket handkerchief. His shiny shoes could blind one if they stared for too long.

"Good morning, Mr. Hayes. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Teddy welcomed, getting up from the table and shaking the young man's hand.

Grayson smiled looking at Anny directly in the eye yet still keeping conversation with Teddy. "I actually came on an errand for my new friend the heiress."

Everyone perked up at the mention of Octavia's name. What could she want with the Cutting family?

Grayson cleared his throat, "In five days she is holding a masquerade ball and all of you are encouraged to come."

Elizabeth smiled, "That sounds that a fascinating idea. Everyone dressed up in their finest. But how will we be able to recognize each other if we are wearing masks?"

Grayson smiled, "That is the fun of the party. You never fully know who you are with or what is really going on. My dear friend likes to be a little mysterious and theatrical."

"I'll say." Diana grumbled, making Anny laugh.

The heiress wanted to invite them to a ball. From what Diana had said about the young lady, she was not to fond of the Cutting family or Diana. She only tolerated Di because she was with Jonathan.

"My. We are being very rude. Why don't we continue this conversation in the parlor." Elizabeth commented, getting up along with Teddy and rushing Grayson to the other room. More than likely embarrassed by the ever growing pile of dirty dishes.

Anny knew that she and Diana were to follow but perhaps they could stay a minute and go over the events of last night. "Tell me everything." she commented quickly turning to Di.

Diana smiled, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Henry came in and said that he wanted to speak. We did and then we…." she paused looking at the floor as if she was suddenly ashamed.

"Diana." Anny scolded for her to continue.

Diana brown eyes met hers, "We kissed."

Anny's mouth opened in shock and then she smiled wickedly, "And you liked it."

The youngest Holland blushed once more.

Anny squealed in delight, "Diana this is great. You and Henry are making things work again but…."

Diana nodded, knowing now that her friend understood the source of her shame.

Anny patted her shoulder, placing her hand there. "What are you going to do?"

Diana shook her head, tears collecting in her eyes. "I don't know. All I know is that Jonathan can not find out about last night. I would lose him and socially disgrace him and I do not want to do that."

Anny nodded, understanding that the secret was a secret and was not to be told to anyone. Even Davis. "Girls! Diana! Anny! You must come quickly." Elizabeth's voice called from the frame of the door. She shot them a stern look.

Both did as they were told.

The Cutting family parlor was a modest room filled with a piano and a crackling fireplace along with the Elizabeth and Diana's late mothers furniture.

Grayson was leaning up against the hearth as Teddy and Elizabeth sat quietly on the small couch.

Diana and Anny sank in chairs on the opposite ends of the room.

Grayson cleared his throat looking at Teddy. "I apologize, Mr. Cutting but there is one more reason for my visit to your residence this morning."

Teddy looking confused, "What else could you possibly want Mr. Hayes?"

Grayson looked at Anny. " A private audience with Ms. Mason."

Six pairs of eyes turned and rested on the out of town socialite.

Anny herself was completely confused. What did Grayson Hayes want with her? He was Penelope's brother for Pete sakes!

Elizabeth cleared her throat, giving Anny no time to decide what she wanted to do. Everyone quickly evacuated the room. Anny shot Di a pleading look.

"Diana should stay with me." Anny protested aloud.

Elizabeth shook her head, taking her younger sister by the arm and lead her out of the room.

Anny was officially alone with Grayson Hayes. The red head stood up quickly, and crossed her arms. Giving the young man a signal that she had no interest in waiting around for his speech much longer.

Nodding Grayson cleared his throat. "Ms. Mason I know that you and I haven't formally met yet but may I say you are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure to look at."

Anny rolled her eyes. So he was playing _that _game was he? "Well thank you Mr. Hayes. Might I say that it has always been a dream of mine as a young lady to have the _likes of you _lookat me in a respectable way."

He turned slightly aghast. Anny batted her eyebrows innocently.

"Please hear me Ms. Mason, my intentions are strictly honorable. I would never degrade you in such a way as to look at you in any other way than with the utmost respect." He smiled slightly at the end.

Anny smirked, "You are very good Grayson. Do you practice in the mirror at home every night? Or do you already have your little pathetic speech memorized?"

Talk about southern charm.

A look of annoyance flashed over the eldest Hayes face. " I am not sure what you are talking about Ms. Mason. I am trying to make you an offer. An offer that you can not refuse."

Anny crossed her arms in front of her body, slamming one arm over the other. "And why do you say that?"

Grayson laughed, "Your tough act is very amusing. I knew that it worked for gentlemen but had no idea it had the same effects for young ladies. I am truly intimidated."

Anny would have loved to deck him right there in the middle of the parlor, but one look at his fancy outfit and she knew that he was not worth it. "Please tell me why I can not refuse your offer Mr. Hayes and then kindly escort yourself out."

Grayson crossed the room coming over to the young ladies side. He then stood to his full high so that he was towering over her and then began, "I know what it is that your father is searching for. The heiress is prepared to give it to you so that you and your father may finally return home after all this time. She only asks one thing in return."

"And what might that be?" The young miss squeaked, her tough mask starting to waver the slightest bit.

Grayson smiled like a cat who had just had his fill of a canary. "She wants you and I to court. Openly. So you shall be my date to the masquerade ball no questions asked. Or else your father does not get a thing and you are left empty handed. As always."

The young mans eyes gleamed wickedly in the glow of the fire.

"But…." Anny tried to protest but she knew that it was useless. Grayson held a great debt over her head.

If her father could finally get what he had been searching for all this time, she could finally go back home to the life that she loved dearly. A life away from Davis and Diana.

This plan made her stomach queasy. "How do I know that the heiress can deliver? Where did she find it?"

Grayson shook his head, "She said that you would ask all of these questions. I can not disclose the details to you now but let me assure you that the heiress has it in her presence this very moment. Goodbye Ms. Mason. I will arrive for you at eight the night of the ball. "

With one stride it seemed, he was out the door. Leaving Anny standing speechless in the middle of the parlor not believing that she had just made a deal with the devil.

The Mondego Estate

Jonathans Pov.

The estate was being transformed into some kind of dark and mystical world. Jonathan couldn't wait to see the finished product, but for now he would have to stay in his room, curious.

To distract himself he thought of Diana. The way her face sparkled the other night at the restaurant. The way her dress made her look absolutely perfect. The way he was lying to her.

He cursed aloud. Why is it that he always had to remind himself of his biggest mistake . As if it wasn't already a sword hanging above his head, held only by the tiniest string of dental floss. Threatening to end him at any moment.

He had decided to tell her at the masquerade ball, it was perfect. He could take off his mask and then rub all of the gel out of his hair and then she would know. Her reaction after that frightened him.

Would she yell? Scream? Curse? He laughed, knowing that Diana would never curse in public. Maybe not in English anyway.

Or would she do the worst thing he could possibly think of? Run into the arms of the ever waiting Henry Schoonmaker and never look back.

Jonathan knew that the only reason that the heiress had invited Henry to the ball was for he own sick enjoyment. Did she really want an all out brawl?

That was what was to be expected if Jonathan Martindale and Henry Schoonmaker had to be in the same room for more than a moment.

How he despised Schoonmaker.

"Oh Jonathan dear. There you are."

Among other people.

The heiress entered the room wearing what can only be described as a dress that would get her socially shunned for a year. Was she actually showing her shoulders? Jonathan looked away to the window at then far end of the room. Embarrassed.

A small giggle was hear from the heiress and then she bravely and rudely plopped herself right in his lap.

Martindale was to scared to move.

"Hello Jonny!" she started again, ending in an eruption of laughter.

He knew from the glazed look in her eyes to the hot warm smell of alcohol that emanated from her breath that she was undeniably drunk. But why?

He had known her for a long time, the girl didn't have any family other than a mother and father who were to busy cruising Europe to even notice her.

Davis was to busy writing the column and secretly courting Anny to notice her.

So she was lonely then…. looking to the bottle for company. This behavior was not like her at all. The heiress was always in control of herself.

"Are you alright, Octavia?" He asked, concern slipping into his voice unexpectedly.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Everything is fine Jonathan my dear. Why do you ask?" She slurred, titling back and forth.

"Because your drunk." He finished, getting up and letting her slip from his lap to the floor.

"No need to be like that Jacque. You know that I was just kidding my little French pastry." She answered sweetly, looking up at him once again.

Her attempts made his stomach curl.

"You know what I noticed Jacque? You always used to be such a carefree guy. Hopping from one girl to the other and you never seemed to care about anyone's feelings but your own." The heiress started, looking at him seriously.

"Yes." He confirmed, his tone urging her to finish with the observation.

"Then you met that dreadful Holland girl and all of that changed. Why?"

He smiled, "I love her. Plain and simple."

"But why her? Why not somebody else who your parents would approve of?" She asked, picking herself up off the floor and then steadying herself with the side of the couch.

"Like who?" Jonathan questioned, slightly annoyed in his tone.

Octavia straightened her hair and smoothed out her skirt. "Like me." She answered quietly.

Jonathan looked to the ground. Of course she would start asking such questions. Once upon a time a ago they were to be happily married. He wondered if the offer still stood between his parents and hers.

Once look at her and he hoped not.

"Because we have been friends for a long time and I love you." She confessed, her eyes full of fresh tears which raced down her cheeks.

"Octavia." He said quietly, walking over to her and giving her a light hug. "You and I both know that it could never work out between us. Of course I love you dear friend but more in a sibling way. Diana is my true love. I am so sorry."

The young lady became stiff in his arms, "Diana? Why is it always Diana? How can you love that little tramp. Loving her will only bring you heartbreak and misery, Jacque.''

The young man shook his head, releasing her. "I know that. I just need to get her away from Henry Schoonmaker and…."

'Henry Schoonmaker?" The heiress laughed, "Jonathan surely you know."

"No what?" The young man asked, intrigued and confused all at the same time.

"About their little meeting last night. He was in her room until dawn doing god knows what. All the while everyone in New York thinks that she is hopelessly devoted to you." The young lady laughed once more, almost toppling over from the effort.

Diana and Henry had been alone together. On the night they had officially shown themselves as a couple to all of New York. How could she do this? He thought that she loved him.

Jacques eyes scanned the heiress's face for some hint to joke or craziness. How reliable was information from a drunk? Considering the way she was acting…..

"How did you find this out?" His voice thundered across the room, making all her childish giggling cease.

Octavia smiled, "Now why would I tell you that?"

Jonathan was getting angry and his tolerance was growing thin. "If you want me to believe you and not tell Davis about this little drunken episode you will tell me."

Octavia huffed, crossing her arms like a child and crashed down into the couch. "You wouldn't."

A smirk crossed the face of her companion, "Oh but I would. This can't just be some silly gossip you made up. You messing with my life here."

"Fine." She spat out quickly, "I will tell you."

Just then a knock at the door was heard interrupting her speech. Jonathan cursed.

Walking over to the door he ripped it open and came face to face with Davis.

"Good evening my friend, I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to go for a nice stroll around the park with me?" The older man asked, looking at him with nothing but hope.

Jonathan looked back at the mans sister, passed out on his couch. Snoring loudly. Great! Just great!

He rolled his eyes and came back to his companion, "Of course. Let me just get my jacket."

Jonathan knew that he was never going to get that kind of secret out of Davis. He was one of Diana's greatest allies and not one of his biggest supporters. So Mr. Martindale would have to go on wondering just exactly what happened between Diana Holland and Henry Schoonmaker the previous night.

"Is something wrong with my sister?" Davis asked sounding concerned.

"I will tell you all about it on the walk." Davis replied closing the door to his room.

**Review? I promise that the Masquerade Ball will be in the next chapter. I know the suspence is killing you. =) Reviewing just might get you a faster update. You never know. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Hello everybody. Hope that you are having a good day. Here is chaper 16, hope that you like it. Read and review. Enjoy! **

**Masks hide the truth.**

The Mondego Estate

5 Days Later

The Masquerade Ball

Di Pov.

"Diana, I really don't want to do this." Anny nervously adjusted her skirt for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Diana smiled, trying to offer her friend a small bit of comfort. "It will be alright. It's only for one night."

"One night that I would rather be strung up by my corset and hung from the highest skyscraper in all of New York." Anny replied, slipping on her mask.

Diana chuckled, doing the same. "Well my dear friend. No one can say that you don't have an imagination. That's for sure."

"One has to have an imagination if they are ever to survive the evening with _Grayson Hayes_." Annie shivered in disgust.

Diana watched as the young lady shifted and saw how the moon played on the colors of her mask. Seeming to make it magical. The blues and whites and gold's seemed to come together to form a perfect symphony. Even Anny herself looked magical.

Diana suddenly wanted to tell Grayson Hayes how lucky he was to be her best friends date.

"But of course you could never understand my misery. Not all of us get to go with a perfect angel like Jonathan Martindale." Anny commented seeing her friend staring.

"Yes, well." Diana answered humbly.

They then entered into the Heiresses Foyer brightly lit by bright gold's and whites. Yet, as one entered into the ballroom itself blacks filled the space. Giving the whole thing a mysterious and romantic tone. Candle light illuminated the whole room.

"Good evening, Ms. Holland. Ms. Mason."

Diana looked up from her wandering and met the dark eyes of Grayson. "Hello, Mr. Hayes. It is very nice to see you this evening."

Grayson smiled like a wicked cat. It made Diana's stomach cringe. "The pleasure is all mine ladies. Won't you come and see the wonderful evening that my friend has prepared for us?"

"Unfortunely, I must stay and wait for Mr. Martindale. He insisted." Diana lied, shooting Anny a look of apology.

"Of course. Mr. Martindale will come and get you soon. I hear that he has a surprise for you." Grayson said as if he had some kind of dominance over Diana in the matter.

Diana kept a poker face. She would not let him know that his words had sparked an intense curiosity within her. Surprise? What surprise? Her mind ran a thousand situations in a matter of minutes. Was he going to give her a gift? Publicly denounce her for what happened with Henry?

She gulped. It had to be that. Somehow he had found out what had happened with Henry and was going to publicly humiliate her. She would have to go away again and break her sisters heart . Poor Elizabeth.

"Diana?"

Ms. Holland gasped, turning around at the shock of the sudden presence. Jonathan Martindale stood before her the embodiment of perfection. In his black tux and mask.

"Jonathan. Hello. I didn't think that you would recognize me. My mask must not be so efficient." She muttered, slightly light headed.

He smiled, taking her arm in his and pulling his own mask down over his face. "You look absolutely perfect my dear and the only reason that I knew who you were was that you were the only lady standing alone."

"Oh." She sighed in relief slightly. "The Heiress knows how to throw quite the party." She commented, watching couples start to dance in front of the grand staircase of the ballroom.

"She is very dramatic. So that helps a bit."

Both of them chuckled.

"I know that you came to dance and schmooze with a room of people you have known your whole life but will you come with me ?" He turned her to face him, his eyes desperate and pleading.

"Well.." Diana started.

"Please. I really must speak with you in private. Its quite a serious matter." He silenced her.

"Alright." She said giving in. Knowing that her humiliation must be soon at hand.

Jonathan led her past all of the other party goes and the foyer and any place that other people could over hear them.

Finally, they settled on a column and stood behind it. Jonathan pulled Diana to him, kissing her cheek lightly. " Might I say Ms. Holland. You are so beautiful this evening. And the purple is wonderful."

Diana didn't know how to respond. Jonathan had never been this openly affectionate with her before and she found herself in shock by his actions. Jonathan sensed her unease and stopped. Pulling the two of them apart in the process.

"I am sorry. I just wanted you to know that I care for you deeply and I wouldn't ever hurt you on purpose." His tone signified something that she hadn't ever heard in the voice of Jonathan Martindale before. Doubt. Doubt that she didn't feel the same way.

"I know that Jonathan. I care for you deeply as well." She said, touching his shoulder lightly. "Is everything alright? You seem a little nervous."

He nodded, looking deep into her eyes. "Diana, if I told you something that I have been keeping from you would….. you be upset with me?"

Diana's brows crinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jonathan sighed, picking up her delicate hand in his loosely. "What if I told you something that made you question our whole relationship?" He asked, looking to the floor.

Diana looked at their hands, Jonathans shaking slightly. What could possibly be haunting this poor man? She only prayed that he would trust her with such information.

"Jonathan you can tell me anything." She commented lightly.

"Even something that would make you hate me forever?" His dark brown eyes suddenly bolted to hers searching for truth.

Diana laughed, "I could never hate you."

"You would be surprised." He said, looking at the column she was leaning on. Shame was evident on his face.

"Just tell me." She insisted.

He looked at her for only a moment more but it felt like a century.

He sighed, "Alright but I want you to know that once I tell you , if you have to leave me forever then just do it. I have caused you far to much pain."

"Jonathan." She tried to correct him.

He then let go of her hand and took a deep breath. As if he was finally let it all go. "Actually Diana, I am not Jonathan Martindale. I never was."

The Mondego Estate

The Ballroom

Anny's Pov.

The air in the ballroom was electric. Anny had somehow managed to get away from Grayson, if only for a moment. Excusing herself to the refreshments, she watched all of New York's finest in their natural habitat. Ladies in glowing ball gowns and glittering masks flirted shamelessly. Taking advantage of their identities being kept mysterious…obviously. Meanwhile, men in tuxedos and seductive masks enjoyed the show. Wondering just who they would be getting into a carriage with at the nights end.

"It is quite a party. Isn't it?"

The red head turned and met the mask of a man. A mask that was half red and half white setting the wearers eyes ablaze.

Anny nodded, "I suppose so. If you enjoy watching the richest people in New York making complete fools of themselves."

The masked man laughed, "Yes I suppose there high standards have been lowered a bit." He said just as a well known business owner laughed a little too loudly at a comment made toward him.

"A bit?" The young lady commented with an arch of her eyebrow.

The young masked gentleman smiled, his teeth a blinding white. "Would you like to dance?"

Anny was just about to comment that the current song had not finished playing and it would be rude to interrupt, when it changed to a more softened stature. "Alright."

The young man smiled brighter leading her out onto the dance floor and then stopping and holding them in the dances first position.

Anny was spellbound. "Who are you?"

The mans eyes softened, "Anny, It's me."

"Davis?" She was surprised and shocked all at once. Her sudden outburst earned them a few harsh glares as if for breaking the dream like state of the party.

He squeezed her hand, "Yes. It is me my love."

Anny pulled him closer so that only the two of them may hear. "Why do I have the feeling that you aren't supposed to be here?"

Davis looked down at her and nodded, "My dearest sister feels that while all of New York's finest are in one room I need to be out of it. That my presence would only be seen as a gossip looking for a good story than an actual guest."

Anny felt herself growing aggravated with the Heiress. The woman has kicked her own brother out of the party just so she wouldn't be embarrassed publicly. "She is ridiculous."

Davis smiled sadly, "She can be, but I think her intention are honorable. Most of the time."

Was she the only one who noticed his eyes wander to the back of Grayson Hayes?

Anny looked at her partner once more, "You knew?"

Davis chuckled humorlessly, while turning his partner for the next bit of the song. "I live with her. My knowledge of her evil schemes are inevitable."

Anny felt some of her anger lifting, "So you know why she decided to pair that despicable human being with me?"

Davis nodded, "I know. Its so childish that she is holding something like that against you. Which is why I came up with a plan."

"Plan?" Anny was suddenly hit with more curiosity then she ever had been in her whole life.

Davis' eyes scanned the people in the ballroom with them. Signaling that the plan was something that should be spoken of in private.

"I understand." The young lady said quietly locking eyes with Davis.

Suddenly, a throat was clearly very loudly and rudely in their direction. Their eyes snapped to see Grayson standing with his arms crossed, less than pleased.

"I believe that Ms. Mason is my partner this evening. So if you could kindly remove yourself that would be appreciated." Grayson spat.

Davis scowled, "Ms. Mason is not a piece of property, Mr. Hayes." He let go of Anny's hands as he said this.

Her stomach found itself wedged in a knot. Why did she have a feeling that this battle would not end well for her?

Grayson's eyes narrowed at the masked stranger before him, "I know as such but for the evening she is under my care and her well being is mine to fret over. Not yours. So I will tell you once more. Remove yourself from my sight."

Grayson did not wait for Davis's response, grabbing Anny by the wrist and leading her away into a circle of his peers.

Anny wanted to have a few words with him but she knew that she could not without getting Davis in trouble. So she remained silent and watched her real prince charming from afar waiting for the moment when they could finally be alone to talk.

She really wanted to hear of his plan and knowing Davis it was going to be an excellent one.

The Mondego Estate

The East End of the Ballroom

Henry's Pov.

"Ms. Mason is a wonderful house guest. I just hate to see her go. Diana is also saddened deeply at even the thought of Anny leaving."

Henry watched as Elizabeth Cutting explained to all the other filthy rich heads of New York's finest families.

It seemed that the Heiress's party was turning out to be a total bore for Henry. He wanted nothing more than to escape to the safe haven of his bedroom with a bottle of wine. But that was the old Henry. The new one, according to Teddy anyways, was going to sociable and show everyone that he was more than a playboy. Grown up. Mature.

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. These were words that frightened Henry Schoonmaker.

"Henry?"

The blond turned and met the eyes of one of his fellow New Yorkers, "Yes. I am sorry. I was caught up in the splendor of the party. What was the question?"

The business man smiled, "I said how is you wife?"

Henry cleared his throat, aware of all the eyes watching him. "She is fairing well. She is away in the country for a while visiting one of her cousins."

Teddy jumped in to save him. "Good to hear, Henry. We can not wait until she returns."

Several murmurs came out with well wishes of Mrs. Shoonmaker's safe return.

Henry excused himself from the circle and walked over to the refreshment table grabbing a glass of champagne. He couldn't believe that those people actually thought that they were fooling him in thinking they actually cared for Penelope.

Penelope had been a pain in his side for a while now and he was ready to finally get rid of her. Which is why he was ecstatic that the divorce was going to be final in a few more months.

Then he could be free but for now he had to pretend to be the miserably married Henry Schoonmaker. And then someone just had to torture him by saying Diana's name. Ever since the other night when he had talked to her, Henry had started thinking. His mind was formulating a plan that might save them both. If she even wanted to be saved that is. He once again mentally cursed Jonathan Martindale.

Henry looked around the party of masked people trying to spot a familiar head of brown curls. When he didn't find any, his curiosity was sparked.

Where could she be? Elizabeth and Teddy were here. Anny was out on the dance floor looking like a beautiful bird trapped in a cage made by Grayson Hayes. So where was Diana? She had to be around somewhere.

"Henry?" He heard a small whisper behind him.

Mr. Schoonmaker turned taking in a mask of red and gold. The white in the mask sparkling in the candle light. The mask also set off the deep crimson of the dress of the whisperer. He sat his glass down on the table.

"Yes?' He whispered back, chuckling a little at the silly nature of the conversation.

The masked young lady smiled, stepping into full view. Henry saw a pile of curls on top of her head.

"Diana?" Henry suddenly was thankful that he hadn't left the party like he originally intended to.

"Yes, my love. Would you come with me?" She purred, putting her hand on his forearm.

He would have followed her through a field of land mines. So of course he found himself nodding and following her away from the party to someplace more private.

Finally they settled on a place near some of the Heiress' columns.

Henry pulled the girl to him. "I missed you so much. I thought that maybe I had scared you off the other night."

The young lady laughed, "You can never get rid of me, Henry. Not then and not now."

Henry Schoonmaker stiffened as the young lady kissed his jaw slightly. He knew that laugh. This wasn't right. Diana would never laugh like that. A creeping feeling hit his stomach.

"What's wrong, Henry?" The girl asked again.

He suddenly broke out into a cold sweat. No. It couldn't be. Not here. His throat constricted, "Penelope?"

The vixen laughed, "How easily you are distracted by a head of curls and a sweet voice, Henry. Which is exactly why you are in the current situation you are in now."

Diana's Pov.

Diana chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "What are you talking about? Of course your Jonathan Martindale. Who else would you be?"

The gentleman let go of her hands and then took off his mask, revealing a perfectly normal face. Then he took out his handkerchief and patted at his hair. The jet black came off effortlessly, revealing in its place a chocolate brown.

He then pulled at the corner of his strong nose to reveal a smaller one. He dabbed at his face to reveal tanned skin.

"Jacque?" Diana asked in shock. What was he doing here? He had left her heartbroken in France. He wasn't supposed to be here.

" Je plains toute la blessure que mes mensonges ont causées vous, l'amour." (I am sorry for all the hurt my lies have caused you , Love.) He gave in response.

Diana felt her world crumble around her. How could this man that she loved so much cause her so much pain. Her heart broke into a million pieces.

"Diana?' He asked once again somehow recovering his English. He reached forward to comfort her.

"Ne pas me toucher." (Don't touch me.) She snapped, turning away from him as tears poured from her eyes. "How could you lie to me? Your despicable."

Jacque sighed, "Diana, please let me explain."

"No." She shook her head backing away from him, "Anything and everything that ever was between us has been destroyed. I want nothing further to do with you. Goodbye Mr. Gray."

"Diana!" He yelled after her.

Diana ran away from him and further into the Heiress' house, finally finding a coat closet she ran inside and slammed the door.

Sinking to the floor, she wept.

Anny's Pov.

A party with Grayson was about as much fun as getting a root canal. Anny wanted nothing more than this evening to be over.

The only pleasant part of the evening was catching up on gossip. Who did what…. Bought what….. When to this place with such and such… scandals….and Henry sneaking away with some masked girl?

Anny turned and saw a temptress in a crimson red dress and matching mask carting Schoonmaker away from the party. Her instincts told her that it was time to investigate. She wasn't about to let Henry back into her best friends life if he was still cheating and playing the field.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hayes. I must go to the powder room to freshen up." She said politely.

Grayson nodded, "Hurry back."

Anny nodded quickly and then made her way through the party. Getting to the foyer she saw the red dress going towards the back of the house. Sneaking behind them quietly, she over heard snippets of their conversation.

"_I missed you so much. I thought that maybe I had scared you off the other night." _

"_You can never get rid of me, Henry. Not then and not now." _

Anny heard Schoonmaker go silent, and then he squeaked out Penelope's name. Oh so that's how it was? He was going to spend the whole night talking and kissing Diana and then turn around and go back Penelope?

What was wrong with this guy?

" _How easily you are distracted by a head of curls and a sweet voice, Henry. Which is exactly why you are in the current situation you are in now." _

_**Current Situation? What kind of current situation?**_ The young red head thought as her eves dropping continued.

She stepped behind a door so that she could see them without being seen herself.

Henry looked confused, running a hand quickly through his hair. "What are you going on about now?"

Penelope laughed, "You utter demise Henry Schoonmaker."

Henry rolled his eyes, "I thought that was our divorce. You know, I can never be with Diana again because I am a fallen man. Stuff of that ridiculous nature."

Penelope moved her face so that she was inches from her ex husbands, " This is worse. Much. Much worse. This time there is no escape. You are stuck with me and there isn't a way out."

"I will find a way." He challenged, their faces still mere inches apart.

_**Henry and Penelope were going to get a divorce? Did Diana know? Surely she did. Anny would tell her the second she found her just to make sure. There was no way she was going to let Henry back into her best friends life.**_

"Those who doom themselves can't get away." Penelope spoke harshly.

"What are you saying?" Henry screamed, his fists balled up in anger.

"Congratulations Henry Schoonmaker. You're a father. I'm pregnant." Penelope spoke sarcastically, taking a step back from him as the weight of her words fell on him.

Anny gasped in shock, Penelope pregnant?

She heard a slight shuffling of footsteps, not wanting to be seen she ran as fast as she could away from the scene. Down the hallways, past the foyer and the wailing coat closet.

The wailing coat closet?

Anny stopped for a second to catch her breath and then crept slowly to the wooden coat closet. She listened to the horrible, heart breaking cry of the person inside. Deciding to open the door and do the kind thing and offer some comfort to the person inside, her heart sank.

Diana sat among the coats, her mask thrown to the ground. Her royal purple dress she was wearing was wrinkled and in a messy heap on the floor. Beauty products ran down her innocent face. Her head buried between her knees.

"Diana?" Anny called out to her, placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

Her best friend looked up and in an instant Anny could see all the hurt and anguish she was feeling.

"Oh Anny!" Holland wailed, throwing herself into her best friends arms for a hug.

Anny patted her back trying to calm her. "It's okay, Di. I am here. I am here. Tell me what's the matter?"

"Jacque!" Was the only word she managed to sputter out with all her crying and hiccupping and emotion.

Anny didn't have to ask about the young man. She had already heard of Diana's great adventures in Paris. She only wondered what that had to do with now?

Some time later, when Diana had finally calmed down a bit, Anny decided that she should tell her the news. "Diana there is something very important I must tell you regarding Henry Schoonmaker…."

"Ms. Holland? Ms. Mason? What on earth are you doing in the closet?" A voice scolded.

Anny saw the hem of a midnight black ball gown and then flashed to see a jeweled black mask. She could tell in an instant who this person was and dread filled her stomach.

"We are terribly sorry, Octavia. Ms. Holland just needed a breather. We will be going now." Anny apologized, picking herself and Diana up off the floor.

"That's quite alright." The heiress started to wave them off, but one look at Diana's messed up face and she was suddenly intrigued. "Are you sure everything is alright? If you don't mind me saying, Ms. Holland, you look terrible. Perhaps you would like to go upstairs and freshen up?"

Diana nodded, too tired to decline the Heiress' offer, she marched up the stairs all hope lost. Knowing that Anny would be there waiting for her when she came back down.

Anny closed the closet door, realizing that she was now alone with one of the most evil human beings on the planet. "You throw a wonderful party, Ms. Mondego."

Octavia nodded, looking Anny's attire up and down. "Don't you have a date that you should be getting back to, Ms. Mason?"

Anny sighed, "Not really. I am sure that he doesn't even know I have been gone for as long as I have." Anny commented, daring the Heiress to say something back.

Octavia smiled wickedly, "I see. You think that you have this whole thing figured out, don't you? Well let me clue you in on something you good for nothing southern bell. My brother is off limits to you. You are never to speak to nor see my brother again. If I find out that you have had any association with him of any kind I won't give you what was promised to you."

Anny was so mad she saw red. "You don't control your brother or me, Priss. And as for your offer, keep it. I wouldn't dare take your filthy offers. Oh and let me clue you in. I am going to keep seeing your brother if you like it or not and keep out of Diana's life. You have already messed it up enough."

The heiress was surprised if only for a moment, "You have quite the mouth don't you. Trust me, Ms. Mason. You have no idea what you have brought upon yourself for such talk, but trust me. You will pay." with that she turned and trudged back into the party.

Leaving Anny to sink to the floor and wonder why she just couldn't keep her big mouth shut.

**Review? Oh and by the way if you would like to see pictures of what the dresses and masks look like i would be glad to post them. Just let me know. Thanks. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Lovlies! I know it has been a terribly long time since i updated and you may or may not wish to inflict bodily harm upon me. Which is understandable. But hopefully you will fogive me enough to read this next chapter. Please? Enjoy :) R&R**

**A mess sometimes turns out to be something beautiful.**

Chapter **17**

Elizabeth's Pov.

3 Weeks Later

A soft rain began to splatter against the sidewalk outside the Cutting household. The wind blew softly, making the trees dance to a song unheard by human ears. The promise of sunshine whispered in the air, although it seemed impossible.

The household itself was quiet, even though it was well after ten in the morning. Elizabeth sat alone at the breakfast table, lightly sipping on a cup of tea.

The young Mrs. Cutting played the last few weeks in her mind. Countless letters had poured in for Diana from Henry Schoonmaker and Jonathan Martindale. Neither of which she had bothered to answer back.

Anny had been moping around the house. Elizabeth at first had thought it had something to do with the fact that her father would be returning soon to take her home but perhaps there was something else. There was a strong suspicion in her mind that The Heiress had something to do with the young woman's misery.

And then there was Teddy. Knowing that his boss was soon to return, He was hard at work once again looking for that mysterious something. The endless hours and missed meals were a constant once again. It made Elizabeth furious but she would stay calm and collected. On the outside anyways.

"Mrs. Cutting. What were the colors that you wanted again?"

The maids voice interrupted her thoughts. Elizabeth's blue eyes met the maids cold gray ones. "Light blues and soft yellows. It is his birthday. It's not like we want to blind everyone."

The maid nodded and took her leave.

Elizabeth sighed, thinking about tomorrow afternoon when her humble abode would be over run with most of the ladies of upper class New York come to celebrate her sons birthday.

There would be many happy wishes and lots of laughter. Expensive delicacies would be consumed, along with lots of wine. Keller would receive what the other party members thought was appropriate. And Elizabeth as his mother would have to accept his gifts with a warm smile no matter how atrocious.

Luckily the party would be small. Only Keller's family and a few of the other famous housewives of New York.

"Good Morning Mrs. Cutting." a voice said politely before the owner of it took her seat at the table.

Anny was dressed in a light red gown that set off her red hair perfectly. It was perfectly braided to the side, most likely the handy work of one Diana Holland. The young girl spread out her napkin and started picking up the little pastries offered and placing them on her plate.

Elizabeth waited until Anny had poured her tea and put the appropriate amount of sugar in it before she spoke. "Fairing well this morning?"

The young woman shrugged politely, " I suppose. Are you fairing well this morning?"

Mrs. Cutting expressed that her morning had been well. After that both ladies remained silent, listening to the ticking of the clock and the sounds of hustling and bustling by the servants doing their chores.

The red head ate her breakfast slowly, but it looked like she didn't really taste a single bite.

Elizabeth had seen enough. "Anny, do you want to tell me what is troubling you?"

Anny's green eyes snapped up to meet Elizabeth's blue ones. "Nothing is troubling me. I am just tired is all."

"Tired of The Heiress?" Elizabeth spouted off in spite of herself. She could feel the distain dripping off her words.

Anny chuckled slightly, and then reached for her cup of tea. "Don't worry about her. I can handle her."

"Can you now? What is it that you are handling her on?" Mrs. Cutting looked the girl hard in the eyes. Anny had become like a second sister to her and she hated seeing her so unhappy.

Anny remained silent; Her eyes downcast to the pale blue tablecloth.

The older girl looked to the window still seeing the rain splatter against it. The rain itself made her feel slightly down but at the same time it gave her the will to want to fight for Anny's happiness. "You could have him if you wanted."

"What?" Anny looked up, confused by Cutting's sudden outburst.

A look of determination crossed Elizabeth's face, "You can be with Davis if you wanted. And I don't mean be with him the way The Heiress wants. You could be free to marry him or openly love him."

"How did you…" The red head started.

"Know that you loved him? Oh my dear it is terribly obvious. Also, I was in love with my own Davis when I was younger. My mother, may she rest in peace, would not have approved of him." Elizabeth smiled, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Why is that? "You were the "golden girl" of New York." Anny said, her face wrinkling up in even more confusion.

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh Elizabeth Holland the "golden girl" never truly existed. She was only an image that I projected upon society because my mother wanted me to. Will did not care about things like that."

"Will? Sounds like one of those pompous socialite types" Anny interjected, projecting the look that Elizabeth did not understand after all.

"He was the stable boy. "Elizabeth said quietly as a million memories came flooding back to her mind. How she loved that man! How she missed that man.

"Oh." Anny said quietly. " I suppose you had to end it with him sooner rather than later?"

"No." Elizabeth smiled at the redheads shocked face as she said this. " I ran off and married him. We went to California. It was the happiest few months of my life. I wouldn't trade that time with him for anything in the world."

Anny's face was now full of curiosity and Elizabeth knew that she was going to ask about the end of the relationship.

Cutting cleared her throat, "My mother had gotten sick. I rushed back to New York with Will to see her. Although I forgot to mention that to run off with Will I had to fake my own death. However, New York simply could not except the fact that I was dead. They came up with their own story. According to them, I was kidnapped and taken away. According to them, Will was my kidnapper."

Anny inhaled a sharp intake of breath, "Oh Elizabeth. I'm sorry." The young girl put her arm on the blondes shoulder. "What did they do to him?"

By this time Elizabeth's blue eyes had became watery. "They killed him in Central Station and returned me home _safely._" She nearly chocked on the word . "I took a chance and loved Will with all of myself. Not what my family wanted. It was beautiful and wonderful and scary but it was worth it. Besides I received a beautiful child out of all of it. Even though Will is not here he still lives on through Keller."

Anny nodded, and Mrs. Cutting noticed that there were tears in her eyes as well.

Elizabeth looked Anny in the eyes, "I know it may be scary but you need to fight for what you really want Anny. For who you really want and the life that _you_ want to have. Not what is expected of you. "

The read head smiled, and nodded. "Thank you." She gave Elizabeth a quick hug and then bounded up the stairs determined to make herself happy.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and then smiled slightly. She looked out the window once again. The impossible sunshine had broken through and streamed in the window. Hope.

The Heiress's Weekly Brunch

The Grand Parlor

Jonathan (Jacque's) Pov.

It never had seemed right that the poor could work all their lives and starve and yet the rich could have brunches in the middle of the morning and eat themselves sick. It made Jacque sick. He had been on both sides of the fence and he wasn't sure which one he liked better . Although, if being wealthy meant he had to sit through another one of his friends boring brunches….. He would gladly be poor.

He hated the endless chatter of nothing by people who were as snooty and bitter as the perfumes they wore. The perfectly timed meals and the clank of spoons on the inside of cups stirring tea almost drove him mad. He hated being apart of upper society, it was why he had ran away to France in the first place. He missed his days of just being a simple artist. Feeling the colors as he put them on the canvas, the flow and the swirl as their chaotic mess came together to make something beautiful.

He missed his apartment with the balcony overlooking the tower and the twinkling lights. He missed the click of Diana's type writer when she was really inspired. Her hands not seeming to be able to go fast enough to keep up with her creative flow.

Diana. She wouldn't ever speak to him again. He was sure of that. So why was he sticking around? Torturing himself with the false hope that maybe just maybe she would forgive him.

That's why he was here in the first place. Torture. The Heiress had thought that it might be good for him to get out and socialize. Apparently, the bruch was the perfect place to do so….. In reality it only made him want to stay in his room that much longer.

"Jonathan? Jonathan?" A voice beckoned from outside of his thoughts.

His fake eyes looked up to see Davis holding out a plate of tiny pastries to him. He shook his head that he did not want the food. He took another sip from his wine that he had hidden in his tea cup.

"Everything is going to work out. Don't you worry." Davis tried to encourage, giving Jonathan a playful slap on the arm.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "If you suppose so."

Davis's eyebrow twitched upward, "If I suppose so? You love Diana and Diana loves you. She will be back. She just needs some time to get over the fact that you lied to her."

" I didn't!" He tried to start, but then stopped as he looked into the Americans eyes.

Davis's reproachful look made him silent.

The young journalist looked him in the eyes, "She is going to forgive you. You both have worked to hard to be together to let it end like this. You just need to explain yourself."

Jonathan smirked, "Do you not think I have tried that with my letters. She will not speak with me or have an audience with me so that I may speak with her."

Davis smiled, "Then perhaps you should get her a gift or something to get her to rush back into those French arms of yours."

Jonathans eyes grew wide, he looked about hoping that no one had overheard what his friend had just said. He couldn't have his secret blown now. He calmed down when he realized that most of the guests were lost in their own conversations.

"And where do you I suppose I get such a thing?" Gray asked, looking for even just the slightest idea.

Davis shrugged, "That my dear friend you are going to have to figure out for yourself."

Jonathan nodded, he took another sip. "Well at least I have you to talk to in this whole horrible mess."

Davis smiled, "Yes you do. You also have me to keep you restrained."

Jonathan was confused, "Restrained from what?'

Davis took his friend by the arm and led him further into the room around other people. "From killing Henry Schoonmaker."

Martindale stiffened, how _perfect _was that? Henry Schoonmaker being around on the worst day of his entire life. He took a long gulp from his small tea cup, draining it entirely. 'What is he doing here?" Jonathan asked between clenched teeth.

Davis looked at him like it was stupidly obvious, " He and his wife are friends of my sister."

"His wife?" Jonathan was curious. Wasn't it rumored that Penelope was on an extended stay with a cousin? What in the world would she be doing back here in New York after only being gone a mere two months?

Davis sensed his friends thoughts, "I am curious as well. I have a feeling that this brunch is going to be one that nobody forgets soon."

Jonathan nodded confirming Davis's statement.

It was at that time that Mr. and Mrs. Schoonmaker made their grand entrance into the festivities. Immediately and maybe even to the untrained eye, one could tell something was off about the Shoonmakers. It seemed as if it was too obvious that they were putting on a show. That not all was well.

Jonathan got the first inkling of this when Penelope stepped into the party and started giving loud greetings to everyone she passed. Almost as if she wanted every person within the whole block to know that she was there. The second came when Penelope only started accepting hugs and kisses from the side.

And the third came when her husband, who has slumping around a clear five feet from her, came in with ruffled, wrinkled clothes. Henry's tie was loose and his hair disheveled. He had huge black bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. There seemed to be a permanent frown on his face. He smelled slightly of alcohol.

Yes, something was off about the Shoonmakers.

"Good Morning all!" Penelope announced in a cheery sing-song voice. Everyone nodded and smiled and mumbled there good mornings.

"Penelope."

Jonathan flinched when he heard the Heiress's voice. She glided down the stairs wearing her newest emerald green gown straight from Paris.

All eyes turned to the host of the get together, and the crowd parted as she made her way to her friend. Jonathan included.

He watched as Mrs. Schoonmaker prepared herself for when her friend would be over. Her face flashed panic only for a second and then returned to its usual fake demeanor. She was going to do something drastic.

What Gray didn't understand was why she would want to do such a thing? Diana wasn't going back to Henry anytime soon. Could it be that Schoonmaker had already moved on to another woman? That had to be it.

"Octavia." The brunette sounded , they both greeted each other with an air kiss.

The Heiress took a step back and looked around her at all the people staring. Jonathan knew that Octavia ate the attention up. She loved being the star of the show. Which is exactly what all this was, a show.

It was obvious that she knew her audience was watching because she began, "What brings you back to New York so quickly my dear?"

Penelope smiled modestly, looking around at all the people as if somehow she wanted to continue the conversation in private. "I came back to tell a spot of good news that I heard."

"Good news?" The Heiress asked, suddenly intrigued for it was gossip that she didn't know.

Jonathan bet that Octavia was slightly upset about Penelope not telling her earlier so that she could have been forewarned and not clueless like everyone else.

Penelope looked around one more time and then spotted Henry as if she hadn't even known he was there. "Henry darling, come here. I am going to tell them the good news."

Obediently Schoonmaker rushed to his wives side without a word. Penelope linked her arms with Henry's and then looked Octavia right in the eyes. "Henry and I are going to have a baby."

It seemed all at once that New York stopped and then started again. Cheers erupted from many of the guests and Penelope and Henry were swarmed with good wishes and congratulations.

Some one called out for champagne and others called out for cigars for the gentleman. Soon both were being passed around.

Davis shook his head, "Poor Henry. Now he really is stuck with her for the rest of his life."

Jonathan nodded, and then smiled. Poor Henry. Stuck with Penelope and never fully free to ever go back to Diana. Suddenly, he was sure of why Penelope had made the announcement in front of other people. If other people knew then he couldn't get away.

Which would leave Diana to come running back into Jacque's French arms.

The Cutting Household

Diana and Anny's room

Diana's Pov.

_Diana, _

_Your silence is killing me. I know what I did was wrong but if you would give me a chance to explain…. If you give me just a moment to explain…. You will see that I did it all for you. _

_J. G. _

Diana scoffed for what must have been the thousandth time that day. Jacque's letters did not make her pity him in the least. Her heart broke all over again with every word written. Didn't he see that? Why couldn't he just leave her to her misery?

He wasn't like that. He had never been like that. Whenever Diana was feeling even the least bit upset he would make her laugh and smile until she was happy again.

That was why she had fallen in love with him. Jacque wasn't anything like Henry or any of the other men in New York. He was kind and caring and passionate. And she lost him.

Tears started to swell in her eyes again, and before she could calm herself down they escaped. She wiped them away quickly. One would think that after crying over the same man for three weeks in a row, one would get over it eventually. Not Diana.

She only allowed herself these moments when she knew she was completely alone. Which was most of the time considering Elizabeth, Teddy, Anny and even Keller had their own lives.

Diana shook her head at how sad her little pity party really was. She knew that she was better than this but still allowed herself to wallow in it. It was easier than moving on. Calmly she gathered all of Jacques letters and put them back in their unofficial box. Then she stashed it under the bed.

Footsteps on the stairs.

Diana quickly grabbed the book from her nightstand and plopped down on her bed. Opening the book she pretended to read.

Anny rushed into the room, her hair and dress swinging behind her. "Diana I have figured it all out!"

Diana lowered her book and smiled, "Figured what out exactly?"

Anny went over to Diana's bed and sat beside her. "What I am going to do about Davis and his sister."

This intrigued the youngest Holland. "And that is?" She could only imagine what her friend was thinking. Diana had heard the story of the exchange between Anny and Octavia the night of the masquerade ball. Holland had not been shocked in the least by the evil Heiress's actions. It was to be expected.

Anny smiled, "I am going to be with him no matter what takes place. I love him. There is nothing that Octavia can say or do to keep us from getting married."

"Married?" Diana looked at Anny as if she had lost her mind. "Have you forgotten that your father could very well be on his way to collect you? You are both so young. Where will you live?" Diana's hands flew up to her face.

Anny chuckled lightly at her friends hysterics. "I will run away before father can collect me and we may be young Di but love has no age limit. You of all people should know that."

Diana swallowed hard. "Has Davis asked you to marry him Anny?"

The red head smiled mischievously. "Not yet. He expressed that he wanted to have everything in order before we were married."

Diana looked at her younger friend. Full of hope and promise. So young and innocent. Her dreams of a bright and beautiful future were just within her grasp. It was then at that moment Diana decided that she would devote all of herself to seeing Anny's dreams came true. No matter what the cost.

"How can I help?" Diana asked with renewed passion.

Anny's face brightened. "You can help me get away and you can be my maid of honor at the wedding. You also have a vast knowledge of places to stay across the pond. " Anny stopped and suddenly her face dimmed, "And then there is the thing that is completely standing in the way of the others. The one I had so naively looked over."

"You don't have to fight Octavia alone anymore. I am here with you." Di spoke softly.

The red head put her head in her hands, "That's not it, Di. I know that with your help she is not going to stand in my way. Actually Diana, my biggest problem would be money."

"Money?" Diana was dumbfounded, "But is your father not one of the richest business men in the south?"

Ms. Mason's green eyes looked at Ms. Holland's brown ones. "Not anymore. Daddy has gotten very sick as of late. He can barley go and negotiate business deals anymore. Money is something that we hardly see any of these days. That is why he had to leave me in New York. He knew that some men were going to come and try to _collect _some money from him and he did not want me getting hurt in the process. Meanwhile, He is off looking for an apprentice that may take over and save the company. That is highly unlikely." Anny groaned, putting her head back into her hands.

Diana was shocked by this news. Who knew that her friend had had it so rough. But there was one thing left that didn't make sense to Holland at all. "What about Teddy?"

Anny didn't look up, "Pardon?""What about Teddy? Why does your father need Teddy?" Di lifted Anny's head so that she may look at her.

Anny shrugged. "I am not positively sure. All I remember my father saying was that Teddy needed his help looking for some impossible to get money."

Diana was curious. Impossible to get money? What money could be left to find? They were from old money, the sort of money that never ran out. Why would he be needed more?

"Diana, I must go see Davis in his office at once. To tell him of my decision." The red head sounded confident.

Diana nodded and watched her friend go off into the sunny afternoon.

The Holland Household

2 am.

Diana's Pov.

She couldn't sleep. The chiming and ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallways was maddening. Diana heard the soft cries of her nephew and then the soft cooing of her sister calming him. She heard each slight intake of breath her roommate took as she slept peacefully in a world of almost wedded bliss.

Diana could not believe that Anny and Davis might actually get married. Such happiness seemed like an impossibility after all she had been through in her short years of love. She wanted them to be happy in a time when she could not. True friendship had taken form and Di was ready to push her own problems aside and help. Then once they were happily married and living somewhere far across the sea, She would address her problems again.

Di liked the sound of getting things off of her for a while. With any luck she might someday find the strength to go back to France again or start writing. They were both possibilities.

Footsteps sounded in the hall. Heavy footsteps of someone who was walking to keep themselves awake or taking a break from very tedious search. Teddy!

Diana had not seen her brother in law in many days and wanted to see how he was faring. Slipping on her night robe and opening the door quietly she made her leave into the hallways and towards the study.

Teddy was in the middle of the hallway leaning against the grand father clock, nursing what appeared to be a cup of coffee. He was still in a suit with the late hour. His hair was a mess.

"Teddy?" Diana called softly as to not alert him.

Teddy looked up and met his sister in laws eyes and then took a look at the clock. "Diana what are you doing out of bed so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Holland answered back slyly.

Teddy smiled slightly at her attempt of teasing. "I am working. I think I have almost found it." He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

"It must be something spectacular to lose spending time with your loving wife and beautiful son." Diana's words came out more sharply then she had first intended. She knew that what Teddy was doing was probably for the good of both Elizabeth and Keller. However, she was tired of seeing her sister sigh and look up the stairs longingly at dinner time. Di even wondered if Teddy remembered Keller's birthday celebration later on that day.

Teddy looked down to the wooded floor, "I know that what I am doing must seem like a meaningless search but it will all be worth it."

Diana nodded in understanding, "Teddy, what exactly is it that you are searching for?"

Mr. Cutting shrugged, "I can not tell you that Diana. I am sworn under an oath of secrecy by Mr. Mason."

Di giggled, "Oath of secrecy? Are you a spy?"

Now it was Teddy's turn to laugh, for what seemed like the first time in months. "Hardly. It's just that what I am looking for is kind of impossible to find."

"Like impossible to get money?" Diana answered back quickly.

Teddy straightened up, the smile completely gone from his face. "How did you know I was looking for money?"

If Diana told him that Anny told her would Mason get in trouble? Diana did not think so but if Teddy were to tell on Anny Diana would step into her rescue. There was nothing to lose.

"Anny told me. Why are you looking for money ,Teddy?" Diana asked innocently enough.

By this time Teddy's eyes had lost their tired look. He was perfectly awake as he answered. " I will tell you and only you. When Elizabeth and Will were in California they went looking for oil. Turns out right before they left for New York Will took a chance and placed some money with a friend and bet where the next oil rig might be. While they were in New York Will won the bet and came into more than a million dollars. However, since Elizabeth is a woman she can not go and claim the money. The money is being held by Will's friend who he made the bet with. I have been working these long months to find that friend and track down the money. I want to give it to your sister and Keller."

Diana was touched by his story. She ran up in spite of herself and gave Teddy a hug. 'That is the nicest thing any husband could ever do for his family."

Teddy patted Diana's back. "You may have some of it to if you like."

An idea suddenly clicked in the mind of Diana Holland. "How much would my share be?"

Teddy thought about it for a long moment. "Half?"

Diana laughed out loud, hugging Teddy even harder. "Teddy Cutting you are a lifesaver!" She let go of him and started to run back to her room.

"Diana wait!" Teddy called after her.

The youngest Holland stopped in her tracks.

"Whose life is it exactly that I just saved. Are you in trouble?" He looked concerned.

Diana smiled, "Not me. You have just given Anny and Davis the best wedding present in the world. You have given them a comfortable amount of money. They are free to leave and be happy together."

"They are getting married?" Teddy asked.

"Not yet, but with your help they may be married soon. Do we have a deal? I will receive half the money you find and give it to them so that they may get married." Diana asked, wanting to make sure that not all was lost as soon as it was found.

Teddy nodded. "As soon as I find the money."

Diana squealed for joy. Rushing up to give Teddy another hug.

Diana laughed like a carefree child as she ran off to tell Anny the good news.

**So what so you think? I tired to make it nice and long for you guys. Oh and I am sad to report that our story only has a couple of more chapters. It is about to get very exciting!**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 **Long awaited but finally posted Chapter 18! However, i have decided that this chapter will be in two parts. There is still much to tell and not enough space in one chapter to do so. So hopefully, Chapter 18 Part 2 will be up soon. :) So for now R&R! And more importantly enjoy! **

Davis Bernard's office

Davis's Pov.

_The Gansome Gallant_

_It seems that all of New York is in a buzz over Mrs. Henry Shoonmakers announcement. Mrs. Schoonmaker made her official welcome back into society at the brunch of one Ms. Octavia Mondego. Accompanied by a "distracted" looking Henry, Mrs. Schoonmaker announced that she and her husband were expecting their first child very soon._

_Everyone is in raptures about the announcement and all of New York wishes the couple the very best. But one can't help but wonder if a certain Schoonmaker is only using this to get back into the good graces of friends and family? Or perhaps a trap? One can only wonder…. _

_On a lighter note the first birthday of one Keller Cutting will be held this afternoon at the Cutting household. Invitation only._

Davis's eyes were starting to become blurry after looking at the text in front of him for so long a time. His eyes wandered up to the clock on the wall above his desk, nearly midnight. Davis sighed taking a sip from his mug of "special" coffee. The whisky and caffeine mix gave him a sudden bolt of energy that would get him through the next few hours of the revision process and eventually the printing process for tomorrows edition of the Gansome Gallant. Davis knew that the editions of the column were limited or at least he hoped they would be limited. If he married Anny they would have to move away and he would have to find another occupation with his writing. Davis found himself completely okay with that as long as he had the beautiful red head by his side. Still there would be moments when he would stop and think about nights like this in his office writing by candle light, the typewriter clicking excitedly as his fingers worked with his brain to express the juiciest of gossip. It was something that was near and dear to his heart and he hated to watch it go but when one door closes another one opens.

The journalist rubbed a hand over his fatigued eyes and face. Looking at the clock once more, he decided that now might be the perfect time to take a break. Getting up reluctantly from his desk with tingling, numb feet, Davis stood and walked to the window taking in the quiet New York night. Only the whispers of the wind and the buzzing of insects as it's soundtrack.

He would miss New York. His parents had moved Davis and his sister here when they were only small children. They had not been around much, not having much time between their social parties and cruises. Davis and Octavia had basically been raised by one nanny or another. New York had been the only place he had ever felt truly safe, it was where he had discovered his love for writing. Not that his parents had approved of that. He had to learn to grow up and be independent. New York had been the perfect stage for all of this.

He smiled. New York was the place where he had met the love of his life. Anny was everything that he could ever ask for and more. With this thought in mind, he reached into his pocket, almost as if by instinct, and pulled out a small black box with a white trim. His fingers pried the box open and revealed the gleaming diamond ring on the inside. It would be Anny's engagement ring if she went along with him and his crazy plan. It had taken most of his savings to get the ring but it was worth it. He only wondered how he was going to get the money to give her a proper wedding ceremony.

A hard rap at the door. Davis looked at the clock in surprise. Who would come to his office at midnight? He snapped the box shut with the ring still inside and sat it down over on his desk. He cleared his throat and walked to the door just as it was struck a second time.

"Who is it?" Davis called in a voice that would be considered anything but friendly. He gave the door a hard stare, hoping that the force of it would in turn knock the person on the other side unconscious.

"Is that anyway to speak to your older sister?" Octavia called out snobbishly.

Davis could see her chocolate brown eyes rolling up to the ceiling in his mind. Reluctantly, he opened the door.

Octavia stood in the doorway dressed in a midnight black gown with a black covering. It was obvious that she did not want people from upper society knowing that she was in the artsy district of New York.

His sister did not seem pleased about the cold greeting she had just received. Her face was scrunched in anger and her brown eyes looked to be ablaze if one stared at them long enough. She did not wait for him to formally invite her in, instead she pushed past him and walked into the small office.

Davis gave out a noise of disgust but shut the door.

"So this is where you write your little gossip column." Octavia said as she looked around the small room.

A thousand harsh insults ran to Davis's tongue, but being the gentleman he was he swallowed them back. "Yes, this is where I do my _work_. Which I am actually in the middle of."

Octavia brought a hand lightly up to her chest in mock innocence, "You were? A thousand apologies for interrupting your work, Mr. Bernard."

"What do you want?" The words came from the journalist's mouth and sliced through the air.

Octavia smiled mischievously. Her game of cat and mouse had just begun. It would have been obvious to another party that she had her brother exactly where she wanted him. Exactly where she could destroy him and all of his happiness.

"Can't I just pay my favorite brother a harmless visit?" Mondego smiled and fluttered her lashes innocently.

Davis scoffed, "At midnight? Should not one be back in their precious mansion getting some much needed beauty sleep?"

The dark haired girl's eyes narrowed, "I would watch my speech brother."

"And what are you going to do to me otherwise, sister dearest?" Davis spouted off like an angry child. His temper was starting to get the best of him.

It was at that moment that Davis realized that he would not be treated like a child. He would not let his sister get the best of him or the upper hand. She was not as invulnerable as she thought herself to be. "Get out of my office."

Octavia stopped for a moment, seeming this time genuinely surprised by her brothers anger.

Davis walked over to the hard oak door and slung it open wildly. His face held no trace of amusement or compassion.

Octavia chuckled. "You are not getting rid of me that easily my dear. You have not even heard the reason for my visit."

Davis sighed and ran one hand through his hair, keeping the other hand glued firmly to the door. "Make it fast before I throw you out upon the street like yesterdays garbage."

Octavia's dark eyes danced in amusement. All part of the game. "I came to visit with my dearest brother over a matter of a certain red head."

"Anny?" Davis suddenly grew suspicious," Why is she of interest to you?"

Octavia pulled her midnight black wrap around her shoulders once and then let her gaze go out the window into the now moonless night. She took a step towards the window and pulled. The window shut with a loud bang. "I came to express my disapproval of her."

Davis slammed the door. "I do not need your approval of her. Mine is the only one that matters."

"Is that so?" Mondego growled, stretching to her full height. Almost to the same height as Davis.

"Yes." Her younger brother replied in a tone that called the matter that was being spoken about closed.

"You will need someone's approval to marry her." The heiress said in a voice that silenced the world.

Davis stood there in utter bewilderment. How had she known? Had he been that obvious? He could have sworn that he had been careful not to let an ounce of happiness came across his face as long as he was in his sisters presence.

Octavia laughed darkly. "Do not look so surprised. Men who think they are in love are as obvious as the seasons. It was not hard to see your intentions and then when I spied this…" She walked over to the desk and picked up the black box that held Anny's engagement ring. Her fingers pried the box open and the ring was once again revealed.

They both stood there staring at the object in question.

"One would guess that this bobble was not bought on a journalist's salary." Octavia looked at him skeptically. Her tone and look made it obvious that if Davis had used family funds to buy the ring he would never hear the end of it.

"Actually it is almost two years of a journalists salary." He corrected her, he walked over and closed the box gently in her hand. The box was then transported from The Heiress's hand into her younger brothers pocket.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "This whole idea is ludicrous. I will not allow it and neither would mother or father."

Davis scoffed, "My opinion of what they feel is acceptable passed ages ago."

The Heiress laughed, "Suppose one was given the opportunity to tell them such a powerful statement in person. Would one do such a thing?"

Davis nodded, fearless. The journalist would show his parents that he was not a child anymore.

Now Mondego was beaming. "Surprise brother dearest. Mother and Father are in Italy and they want to see us immediately. And you will come without any objection. It would be a shame for an accident to happen to that dear red head of yours."

Mr. Bernard stood there speechless. He had heard his sister throw around threats on ruining reputations and making scandal's see the light of day that people wish to be long forgotten. However, he had never in his twenty something years of life ever heard her make a threat on someone's life.

Davis looked back into her eyes, seeing if in fact the threat was only a horrible tease. The mad look in his sisters eyes revealed she was dead serious. "When do we leave to go see them?" The journalists voice was barley above a whisper.

"Tomorrow night." The heiress spoke, turning and walking to the door. She looked back only once. "And do not be late."

Davis gulped.

The Cutting Household

The First Birthday Celebration of Keller Cutting

Diana Pov.

To her knowledge Diana had been told that the birthday celebration of her nephew would be invitation only. Yet somehow one hundred extra people had shown up. It seemed that all of New York's mothers and gossips had invaded the house. She suddenly felt slightly claustrophobic under their watchful eyes.

All the people that she was looking out upon, Di was sure had spoken about her at least once. She sighed, cursing herself once again for becoming a scandal. And with Henry to.

Although, despite her unclean status Diana was greatly accepted among the guests. She knew that it more than likely had something to do with the event taking place in the house in which she lived. Still she did not argue with their happy smiles and well wishes. She would let them play their high society games but she was through with being a part of them.

Her mind, late the night before, had been awakened with a hunger. The same hunger that led her to Paris last year. A hunger that wanted more than a superficial life full of backstabbing friends and enemies that paraded around with smiles. There was more to life for her. There had to be, out there somewhere, just outside of her reach.

However, she would not go anywhere yet. She would wait until things settled down between Anny and Davis permanently. Di was determined to see her best friend married to the man of her dreams.

"Quite a party for someone who is not even going to remember it."

Diana's brown eyes met Anny's green ones. She smiled. "We are Hollands. When we throw a party we try to go for the most lavishing effects."

Anny nodded, putting her hand up to her forehead. "Very lavish indeed Ms. Holland. So lavish that I believe the sterling crystal might blind me it is so magnificently shiny."

Both girls giggled appropriately.

The party was something that neither child nor adult would forget. Color popped and played on every available surface. Yellows, light blues, soft greens. Elizabeth had made sure that the colors were both appropriate and comforting to the guests in the same move.

Gifts were in a large pile on the main table in the foyer. Punch was served in a see through glass bowl that had an ancient old world feel yet gleamed like it was brand new. Small pastries were being served to guests by the butlers. Some danced in the ballroom.

"Everyone. Everyone may I have your attention please."

All conversation stopped and every eye in the room turned to Elizabeth Cutting. She was stunning in a light pink gown which had in fact been made just for her, at _Lord and Taylor _this morning. "Thank you." She started when she realized that she had their attention, "Personally I thank each and every one of you for your presence here this afternoon. On behalf of my son, I thank you for all the gifts and well wishes. Please enjoy yourselves and relax." Elizabeth's words were smooth and persuasive.

Diana was sure that no one would leave the party until well into the evening hours. Diana watched as her sister flashed her famous smile and then walked over to Keller who was sitting with the other children. Elizabeth's eyes gazed over the small child and another smile played on her pink lips. Keller in turn brightened at seeing a familiar face.

"What is she doing here?" Anny's tone displayed an obvious tone of disgust.

Di looked to the source of her friends unease and locked eyes with Penelope Schoonmaker. The dark headed woman sat around with a group of listeners. Stomach slightly swollen, cheeks a pale pink. Clearly and obviously pregnant. With Henry's child. At least, Diana hoped, It was Henry's child.

A year ago the mere sight of Penelope would have thrown Diana into an emotional fit. A pregnant Penelope would have made Diana lock herself in her room for a year. However, she was the new Diana Holland who could care less about the Shoonmakers or their evil spawn.

Her family did not seem so convinced of her change.

…...

Earlier that morning Diana came down for breakfast and when she entered the room everyone became deathly quiet. _The Gansome Gallant _that Anny held in her hands was immediately folded and slapped down on the table.

"Is everything alright?" Diana asked, looking to see all of their worry and concern.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Good morning Di. Would you care for some breakfast?" She was clearly wanting to change the subject. Perhaps, sparing Diana's feelings from whatever terrible thing they did not want her to know about.

Diana sauntered to her seat beside Anny and sat down. Picking up a piece of toast and bringing it just to her lips. "Is everything alright?" She asked again, seeing that no one had resumed their earlier activities.

"Diana, if you need someone to speak with or counsel you, please know that your family is here." Teddy spoke softly. His eyes conveying pity.

"What is the matter?" Diana asked for the third time that morning. Finding herself more agitated then curious at this point.

Anny gave her one small look that told her the end may very well be near. Then she handed Diana _The Gansome Gallant. _

Diana rolled her eyes, honestly. There was nothing in the column about her anymore. She and Davis had stopped their dealings long ago. Why any of it should be any concern to her wa-

"_It seems that all of New York is in a buzz over Mrs. Henry Shoonmakers announcement. Mrs. Schoonmaker made her official welcome back into society at the brunch of one Ms. Octavia Mondego. Accompanied by a "distracted" looking Henry, Mrs. Schoonmaker announced that she and her husband were expecting their first child very soon._

_Everyone is in raptures about the announcement and all of New York wishes the couple the very best. But one can't help but wonder if a certain Schoonmaker is only using this to get back into the good graces of friends and family? Or perhaps a trap? One can only wonder…. _

Diana's eyes flew over the words taking in each and every one. Her eyes kept going back to Penelope's "good news". So she had finally gotten what she wanted and had officially made herself the only woman who could truly have Henry. Congratulations.

Her chocolate brown eyes lifted from the paper to the table's occupants. All eyes were watching her, no one made a sound. "What wonderful news for Mr. and Mrs. Schoonmaker."

Confusion. This was not the answer they had expected. What was it exactly that they wanted from her? A spectacle? A show? Angry tears? None of these things came to the youngest Holland. She simply did not feel anything. Strange.

"Are you not upset in the least?" Elizabeth asked. Her blue eyes begged Diana to make her true feelings known.

"No." Di spoke evenly, "Why I should feel any regret or jealousy towards the Shoonmakers now is beyond my comprehension. Henry and I have nothing more to say to each other." Diana said this towards her brother in law, Henry's supposed best friend.

"Have you spoken to him recently?" Anny asked. Her green eyes trying to show that she was only protecting Diana from her sisters questions.

Diana turned to her best friend with a face that was blank of amusement. "No. And I do not plan to speak to him ever again if I can help it. Now may we please move on to more pleasing subjects?" Her tone had come out sharper than she intended but they got the message. The conversation moved to other topics quickly.

"Diana? Diana? Di." A hard nudge to the shoulder.

Diana shook her head and she found herself back at the birthday celebration. Diana could still feel Penelope's harsh gaze on her as she turned and faced the source of the nudge, Anny.

The red head looked at her in bewilderment. "Are you well?"

Di smiled slightly, "I am well. I was just pondering something rather hard and did not hear you acknowledge me."

"I see. Any clue on as to how _**she**_merited an invitation to this party?" Anny asked this in a tone that most around her would not appreciate.

"I do not know. I feel that we should not concern ourselves with such immature matters." Di commented leading her friend far away from Mrs. Schoonmaker and her followers.

The two young ladies walked to a more private section of the house for a chance to talk about all that had went on over the past few weeks. Even though the two best friends were room mates there always seemed to be something going on resulting in minimal time to speak about important matters.

They settled themselves with some punch and were just about to begin when a maid came rushing up to Anny.

"You have a visitor miss. He says that the mater is most urgent." She rushed. Her mouth not seeming to be able to express the words fast enough.

Anny looked at Diana, "Do you think it could be Davis?" She sat her punch down quickly and the other girl followed the action.

Di smiled, "I suppose there is only one sure way to find out." She grabbed Anny's hand and the two of them rushed quickly after the maid to the back of the house. Round the ballroom. Round the parlor. All the way to the back of the kitchen to the servant door.

Waiting at the door in all his glory stood the dashing Davis Bernard. His hair was perfectly in place, he wore a gentleman's suit complete with the black top hat. A little much for a child's party but no one would complain.

"Davis!" Anny opened the door and joyfully entered the arms of the journalist.

Davis in turn smiled and held her there for a long time. He kissed her forehead and hair gently and then sat her back down on her feet.

Di watched as the red head quickly wiped tears away from her eyes and stared up at the person of her deepest affection. "What on earth are you doing here? Not that I wish you to depart but I was under the impression that your sister did not want us associating during hours of daylight."

The young man chuckled at her light joking, "My sister is not as almighty a power over me as she would like to think herself to be."

Anny nodded, her face lighting at hearing this. "You still have not told me why we get the honor of being in your presence this afternoon."

Davis smiled down at her and then sensing the eyes of Diana and the maid, he looked up. He flashed them a polite smile.

The maid curtseyed and excused herself quickly, leaving Diana alone with the joyful young couple. She suddenly felt slightly out of place. "Perhaps I should give the two of you some privacy."

"Would you look out for any spies or eavesdroppers, Di? Our meetings are few and far between and I would hate for word to get out to The Heiress." Anny interjected her concerns.

Diana nodded, "For the two of you, I would do anything."

The young couple smiled at their biggest supporter, "Thank you." They responded simultaneously. Both erupting in laughter when they realized what had just taken place.

Di nodded and walked to the front of the kitchen. She would be able to see anyone who might want to spy or squeal to The Heiress.

Her eyes scanned the hallways, and her ears listened to the joyous laughter and endless chatter of the party guests. She heard the quartet in the ballroom play a soft ballad that would allow the guests to dance closer than normal.

What the youngest Holland did not hear however, were the footsteps of a young man approaching up the hallway ready to spill his heart to her.

"Diana?"

Holland turned and came face to face with the young man who stuck more fear in her heart than Penelope and the Heiress combined. "Jacque?"

The Servant Door of the Cutting Household.

Anny's Pov.

"Darling, I have missed you with every fiber of my being." Davis whispered against the red heads hair.

Anny's green eyes filled with emotion. " I have missed you as well. Oh,why can you not just stay in your office and away from the Mondego Mansion? Away from your wretched sister?"

Davis sighed, "If it were only that easy I would have left long ago. I still owe a few kindnesses to my family even if they do not wish to pay me the same kindness."

The southern belle turned her head slightly to the right, "You should not have to pay them a kindness. You practically raised yourself. And she does nothing but make your life miserable. Denying us the right of seeing each other. Having to sneak around like we are ignorant children." Her temper was starting to flare.

"Calm down my dear. Everything will brighten soon. I promise. In the mean time I have some news to tell you. Hence my presence here this afternoon." Davis stated, pulling slightly back from Anny and taking her small hands in his.

"What is it?" The young woman asked like an excited child.

The gentleman gave no verbal answer. Instead he sank to the ground ending in the position of bowing on one knee.

Anny's heart raced. _This all has to be a dream, _she thought. _This can not be really happening….._

"Anny, I spent my whole life working and struggling to be on my own. New York was the background for all of that. And I genuinely thought I was happy with my life just being a journalist and going to where ever the wind would take me. Then I stumbled upon you and my life was forever changed. You have changed my thoughts and my soul. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on. I love you." He paused and took a moment to see if she was still following, "With all that said, Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box which contained the gleaming diamond.

"Yes!" Anny exclaimed loudly, rushing to him and kissing him.

The young journalist laughed, a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. He lifted his new fiancée up and twirled her lightly. Sitting her back on the ground he slipped the ring on her finger.

Both were in raptures and it took several minutes for the both of them to calm down. It seemed that both would have a permanent smile on their face after this day.

"So this is your news." The young lady asked with a shake of her head, "You had me worried there for a moment. I thought it was going to be something else entirely."

Davis smiled, and then sighed once again. "That was not the news darling. The news is that I am leaving tomorrow to go to Italy with my sister. I do not know how long the trip will last but I wanted to propose to you before I left. To know then when I return you will still be mine."

"Oh." Anny said softly.

"Do not worry I will be back before you know it. Everything is going to be just fine." He tried to assure her. He reached in and gave her a hug. Which she accepted gladly but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.

The in home Office of Teddy Cutting

Elizabeth's Pov.

"Teddy Cutting. I insist you come out of that office this instant." Mrs. Cuttings voice echoed down the hall. She was heard easily on the third floor far away from all the merriment going on down stairs.

A grumble and a quick promise to be out in only a second sounded from the other side of the door. making an already adjudicated Mrs. Cutting even more frustrated.

"No I am afraid I can not accept that answer. The celebration of your child's birth is going on downstairs. He needs you." The words came out through clenched teeth.

Elizabeth had looked out upon her party guests and realized that all of them were making memories with the ones that they loved. Why should she not be as fortunate? Even if Teddy was once again absorbed in his work, and her time with him had been limited as of late. Elizabeth was determined to have her family all together to make wonderful memories.

Which is why she now found herself outside of her husbands office knocking on the door and partaking in less than lady like behavior. Men.

Teddy opened the door, face surprised, "Are you well?"

Elizabeth was caught off guard, "Yes. Is there a particular reason that I should not be?"

Teddy chuckled slightly, "No not at all. You just seem particularly upset with me. You are never upset with me."

Mrs. Cutting's blue eyes softened, "Teddy I am not upset with you. I only wish that your presence be known. Both at this gathering and also in the life of Keller." It was only then that the young lady truly realized that she was crying. One of her salty tears dropped to the wooden floor and made a sound of impact.

Elizabeth could see that Teddy was moved beyond compassion. He reached over to her and collected her in his arms. He held her for a long moment while her crying continued. "Lizzie," He whispered softly into her blond hair, " I am terribly sorry that I have upset you so much. Believe me it was unconsciously done. I was only trying to make a better life for you and Keller through my work."

Elizabeth looked up at him, blue eyes still a bit watery. "A better life? Teddy, we have a wonderful life here."

The handsome faced gentleman nodded, "That is very true darling, but we could hit hard times and I would like to have some money in place if such a thing were ever to happen."

"Money?" Mrs. Cutting pulled back looking at her husband, "What money?"

Teddy sighed, "I wanted to formally surprise you but….. I am sure you remember the money William and yourself almost collected while living in California. We both are aware of the fact that you never got to see the money you collected." He paused, seeing that he had his wives full attention. "Until now."

A smile brightened on Elizabeth's face. "Oh Teddy! I can not believe that you found it!" She ran into his arms once more. Kissing his face lightly. "And all this time I though you were just doing nonsense for Mr. Mason."

Teddy laughed joyfully, "Yes. I have finally found it and we will be receiving it very soon. Mr. Mason himself is on his way to deliver it this very day."

Elizabeth's kissing continued. "Teddy, I love you so much. I do not think I can ever repay you for what you have done."

Teddy thought for a long moment, "Well there is one way." His tone had suddenly became very serious and his body tensed.

The fair haired beauty looked upon him, "What is the matter? What is the way?"

Mr. Cutting looked deeply into her eyes, "I know that you will not like the suggestion but I think we should give half of the money away."

"To who?" Elizabeth asked.

"To Ms. Mason and Master Bernard." Teddy spoke softly, getting her to at least accept the idea of the persons the money would go to. Perhaps that way she would be more accepting of the reason.

Elizabeth nodded, "That is a reasonable suggestion. I myself have come to think of Ms. Mason as family and Davis has always been a wonderful friend to Diana. But might I ask what the two of them need such a large amount of money for?"

"They are to be married and run off so that they may live life in peace and with the person they truly love. I suppose you could relate." Teddy spoke the words in a rush and was careful to be extra sensitive on the end of the sentence. He knew how much the death of Will still bothered Elizabeth. He also knew how precious their time together was to her. Even if it was short lived.

Mrs. Cutting quickly wiped away some fresh tears from the corners of her eyes. "I understand completely. But how will her father ever agree and what about The Heiress? We both know that she is not particularly fond of Anny."

Teddy grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes, "They need us, Lizzie. We will have to be one of the few people who help with their happiness and make sure that they receive the life they both want and deserve."

Elizabeth smiled her famous golden girl smile and grabbed her husbands hand. "As long as they are happy and you have ended the search, I will help in whatever way that I can."

Teddy smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss. Elizabeth finally had her husband back.

**Review? It may help Part 2 be up faster... just saying. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 Part 2

**Hello Lovies... Slightly long time no chat. :( So to make up for that I present you with the rest of chapter 18. Part 2! lol Enjoy :) And as always R&R! Thanks!**

**Life has a way of always working itself out.**

Servant Hallway

The Cutting Household

Diana's Pov.

"What are you doing here?" The words slipped rudely out of Diana's mouth. Seeing the confused look on her companions face Diana started again, "This party is invitation only."

The young Frenchman smiled, "I know and I apologize for the intrusion, . But I had to see you."

Holland crossed her arms, "Spare me your apologies, Jacque. We have nothing further to say to each other." Her tone came out hard and critical but on the inside her heart melted at the sound of his voice.

Jacque's beaming personality lessened, "Diana, I can never forgive myself for lying to you. But you must know that the act and the clothes and everything was for you." He reached out, a hand fluttering lightly on her shoulder.

Tears pricked at Diana's eyes. She wanted nothing more than to scream and shout at him. Asking him, Why he was doing such a thing to her? Being here. Being so close that she could get lost in his eyes. Being so dangerously close to making her fall in love with him again.

Jacque brought a finger under her chin and pulled up, forcing her eyes to meet his no matter what state they were currently in. "Diana Holland, I love you. I never wished to hurt you. I made a mistake by letting you leave me behind in Paris. I wish to retract that mistake and exist with you as though it never happened. If you would only give me the chance." The gentleman spoke softly, never once breaking eye contact.

Diana looked back at him slightly angry, "I gave that chance to you when I accepted you as _Jonathan Martindale._" She said the name as if it were a curse word, "And as we both will testify, that was a disaster. You could not be honest with me as Jonathan. What makes you think that Jacque deserves any more of my respect." Her brown eyes were filled with both hurt and anger.

The Frenchman nodded, seeming to have accepted his fate. "Di, your trust and company is all that I want in this world. It saddens me that I have lost your trust. But if you would give me a chance to prove myself to you once more…"

"How are you going to do that?" The young lady stepped away from him. Looking to the hard wooden floor rather than his kind eyes.

"Anything. Name it and it will be yours." The young mans energy seemed to climb at the prospect of a second chance.

Diana's mind whirled into action. What would be her request? She could always ask him to humiliate himself in front of all of New York and proclaim his true identity. Perhaps, she should not even give him a chance to redeem himself. He lied to her multiple times and shattered her heart into a million pieces. A sigh escaped her lips, no matter how many things crossed her mind only one thing was sure. Diana Holland was completely and totally in love with the man that stood before her. No matter what actions he had taken against her.

Hard steps fell on the wooden floor. Someone was running, in excitement. "Diana. Diana. I have the most wonderful confusing news." The voice called in all of it's southern charm. Dress swishing wildly, Anny came upon the two and taking in the sight of them ; She stopped completely. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to interrupt."

Jacque smiled at the carefulness of her tone, " It is quite alright, Ms. Mason. Ms. Holland and I were only discussing…"

"No need to explain, _Mr. Martindale. _I already know everything." Anny spoke harshly, giving the young man an angry look.

"What is this exciting news you were just going on about?" Diana interjected, seeming to find herself enough to come back into the conversation. She cast a soft look at Jacque, which was answered with a silent thank you.

The red heads eyes turned from harsh to unbelievably happy. "Davis proposed!" Anny announced joyfully. The young woman's left hand suddenly came to life, the ring on her finger seemed to make it sparkle and shine.

Diana was so overcome with emotion that she hugged Anny joyously. The two young ladies cried and laughed and gushed over the ring simultaneously. "I am so very happy for you, Anny. Such a blessing could not have happened to a better person."

Jonathan saw this as his chance to escape. He spoke loudly enough to claim the two young ladies attention while they were in their merriment. "Diana, please consider what we have spoke about. I will leave you now. But I will wait for your return." He saw the harsh look that Anny threw his way, "If that is, you choose to return."

With that, he made his escape as quickly as he had come.

"Can you believe that he would think, you would be so easily swayed by such a _pathetic_ apology?" Anny asked after a long moment.

Diana stared at the place where Jonathan had just been standing. Her heart and head suddenly interlocked in an epic battle. A battle that would determine not only her life but the lives of many others. Finally she spoke in a soft voice, not fully aware of what she was saying. Too distracted by the battle. "Yes, yes I do."

…...

Much Later That Evening

Diana's Pov.

The candle in Diana's room had melted to a dangerously low size. With her head resting on her pillow she looked up at it, and sighed. She was well past the point of trying to sleep. It had seemed that since the night of Octavia's ball ,sleep evaded her. Every night had been filled with relentless tossing and turning. Eventually she would tire herself enough to fall into a dreamless sleep, if only for a few hours. Night after night this routine had gone on with no way to make it stop. But tonight, Diana was determined to put an end to it and she knew exactly how to do so.

Standing up quickly, the young woman dressed at a rushed pace. Not worrying about her hair or any facial decency, she flew down the stairs and out the door of the household.

Diana considered herself lucky that everyone in her sister's house was a heavy sleeper. She did not think they would approve of the activity she was about to participate in. Rounding the corner and ducking through an alley or two, she found herself at her desired destination. The destination was a shining beacon to all of those who enjoyed the night life. It was a place where they could be around their own kind and be themselves without fear of being judged. The local gentlemen's club, or the bar.

Diana straightened her shoulders and held her head high as she pushed the door open and entered the establishment. Almost immediately the smell of cigar smoke and liquor enveloped her. Most of which was coming from the few lone occupants of the wooden serving area at the front. Other people were strewn across the place, in various states of drunkenness.

Diana's chocolate brown eyes searched for one person and when she saw him she smiled. Striding confidently over to the person in question, Diana felt suddenly lightened. She was on the right path to getting her life back to the way she wanted it.

"Charles." Diana spoke softly to the bar tender. He was cleaning a glass with a rugged looking rag.

He looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled, genuinely pleased. "Diana. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ms. Holland smiled at her friend. They had worked together at a bar, much like this one, when Diana had been over seas the first time. Although back then their only customers had been soldiers looking for something to lift their spirits amongst the war that was taking place. "I was actually looking for someone. Do you know where I might be able to find him?"

Charles took one look at Di and knew exactly who she was looking for. "He's in the back. Said he didn't want to be disturbed."

Diana chuckled, "I think we both know that he will make an exception for me."

Charles nodded, "Your probably right. That way then." He pointed to the back of the establishment towards the more private booths.

"Thank you, Charles." Di said with a wave and headed towards the back. He replied with something about not being so much of a stranger next time.

Diana made her way through the more darker secluded part, all the while her stomach began to do flips. Her mind suddenly raced with questions. What if this didn't help at all? What if she didn't get the answers she was seeking?

She realized all that she could do now was pray and hope that everything worked out the way it was supposed to. Pulling back a thick curtain she entered the private section, which was totally empty but one sole occupant. Henry Schoonmaker.

He was surrounded by more then ten empty glasses. His jacket has on the floor. He had his arms folded on the table with his head tucked in them. He did not hear her approach.

Taking a deep breath Diana mustered up all the courage she possessed. "Henry?" She called softly to the figure slumped on the table.

With a loud groan and a string of slurred mumbling, Schoonmaker looked up. From the look on his face, He wished that he had not. "Diana?" He asked, looking at her in disbelief ; Rubbing his hands over his eyes to make sure if what he was seeing was real or just a drunken minded image.

"Hello, Henry." She greeted him kindly, taking a seat across from him in the booth.

Shoonmaker's hazel eyes became somber. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sighed loudly. He looked around the private room and the empty glasses that surrounded him. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't an unkind question. It was one that begged for an answer. They both knew that it did not make an sense for her to be there.

Di brought her hands on top of the table's surface and folded them politely, "I need to talk to you."

Henry scoffed, his eyes narrowing. "I believe we both know that it would not be best for you to be speaking to me right now. Have you not heard the news? Everyone is simply buzzing." He tried to sound sarcastic.

"Yes I heard the news, Congratulations. You will make a wonderful father." She tired to sound sincere.

"Do not patronize me." He growled in response, slamming his fist down on the table, making the small glasses bounce.

Startled by his anger, Di jumped in her seat. Never had she seen him so angry, or so miserable. She could only imagine what life was like for him. He probably saw the situation as his own personal form of hell. Living with the one thing that he never wanted with a woman he never wanted it with. The poor soul. "Henry, how are you?" She knew that the question would seem repetitive and more than a bit stupid.

However, she did not think he deserved this. No matter how many horrible things he had done or how many people believed that he deserved it. When she met Henry's eyes again at the table, they appeared surprisingly sober.

He looked long and hard into her brown eyes. Shoonmaker's mouth pressed into a hard line as he processed how to answer her question. Di waited respectfully for him to come up with what he was going to say.

Finally Henry gave her a small smile, "I am miserable now, but I have decided that I am going to make the best of the situation." His tone sounded sure and confident. His mind clearly made up.

Diana was more than a little surprised by his response, "You are going to stay with Penelope and raise the child." It was not a question, it was a statement.

Mr. Schoonmaker nodded, "That would be correct." He looked up to meet her surprised expression. He chuckled, "What is it, Diana?"

Holland smiled, "I just can not believe that _Henry Schoonmaker_ is ready to denounce his ways and become a father." She gestured to his form to add effect to her statement.

"It is a scary thought, is it not?" Henry agreed cheerfully, "My life has always been one of opportunity and privilege. I always relied on my looks and money to get myself where ever I needed to go. Which meant running away from my responsibilities and making more than a few mistakes. " Henry stopped then when he saw a frown come over his companions face. Realizing his mistake he quickly added, "Diana, you must know that my time with you I never included with my mistakes. What we had was real and passionate. However….." He paused once more looking at her innocent face. He seemed unsure.

"However?" Diana prompted him, seeing that this statement was very difficult for him to accept.

Henry reached across the table and picked up one of her hands placing it in his. He looked deep into Holland's eyes, "However, I feel that it would be best if you went back to Jacque and had all the love and happiness you deserve. Love and happiness that I simply can not give you. I would never ask you to take on my responsibilities, Di. This is something that I must face alone. And so, " He let go of her hands, "I finally set you free."

Tears of joy and sadness pricked at the back of Diana's eyes. She knew that Henry meant every word of what he said. She was finally free to go and love Jacque with all that she was without Henry's interference. A weight felt like it had lifted off of her chest. The decision had been made. Diana Holland would be Jacque Grey's now and forever more. "Thank you." Diana whispered, reaching across the table and touching Henry's cheek softly.

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Now that you and I are friends, Ms. Holland. What do you say I buy you one small, non liquored beverage, and escort you home?"

Diana smiled, "I would like that very much."

The Shared Bedroom of Diana Holland and Anny Mason

Anny's Pov.

There had never been a time in her short five months of living in New York that Anny had ever seen her best friend so happy. The youngest Holland laughed and blushed excitedly, as she tried to explain her surprise visit to Henry and her decision to reclaim Jacque.

"It was like everything has somehow fallen into place. I just feel utterly and completely right." A smile came upon her lips, morphing into a state that was so bright, the lights of Broadway were put to shame.

"I am in raptures for you, darling." Anny replied, picking up the other girls hands and twirling her around the room like they were both small children again. Her crude feelings towards Jacque had disappeared. If he made Di happy, then that was all that mattered.

Di laughed, enjoying the moment. "I can only hope that when Davis returns your happiness will be double the portion of mine."

A heavy feeling came to Ms. Masons stomach at the sound of her best friends words. Ever since Davis had announced his trip with his sister, his young bride to be had been feeling more than a little uneasy. There was something off about this whole thing.

Diana stopped the spinning, sensing her friend was troubled. Anny let go of Di's hands and tumbled backwards ; Landing on the soft sheets of her bed with a sigh.

"What is the matter?" Holland asked, sinking down beside her. Worry colored her tone.

"Do you believe that Davis is really going to Italy?" Mason asked, looking up to meet her best friends eyes. "What if he is really running away? Or his horrible sister is taking him to some arranged marriage or worse to his death?' Anny chocked on the last sentence. Her face turned to a sickly pale color.

Di patted her shoulder gently in an attempt to comfort her. " Yes, I do believe that he is going to Italy. However, with the Heiress involved you can be sure that something diabolical is about." The brunette let go off her friend and stood up in front of the bed, and started pacing.

Anny nodded her head in agreement. "Something diabolical indeed. But why could she not do such a thing in New York? Why must she drag him off to another continent?"

Her friend continued to pace as she thought about her question. Suddenly Diana turned to her friend, her eyes becoming serious. "It is no mystery that the Heiress is not fond of the idea of yourself and her younger brother. So perhaps she somehow found out about the engagement and has taken him off to Italy to persuade him not to go through with marrying you." Diana stopped her rant, her lips pressing into a hard, thin line.

Anny's green eyes widened in astonishment. "She would not be able to convince him in only a month. Would she?' She stood up quickly, looking about the room as if she was utterly and completely lost.

Diana grabbed her arm firmly. "Perhaps she plans on keeping him there longer than a month."

"What do you mean?" The red head asked quickly.

"You may very well never see your fiancé again, because his sister may never allow him to return." Holland spoke the words hardly over a whisper. Letting them settle and rest in Mason's mind.

Ms. Mason's hands began to shake and then it seemed as if her whole frame was shaking. She could feel the tears coming now. Her chest twisted uncomfortably as a sob shook its way through. She crumpled to the floor.

"Anny!" Diana shouted, seeming to be a whole world away when she was standing right next to her.

It all did not matter now. She would never see her true love ever again. His horrible family would take him and hide him somewhere in Europe. They would force him into an unhappy marriage with a woman that they saw fit. He would be utterly miserable.

Anny's stomach became nauseous when she thought of Davis so unhappy. She had to do something to save him, but what?

A thought came forward clearly to the front of her mind. He would not be leaving until sometime tonight. Perhaps he was still in New York. Perhaps there was still time to save him.

She immediately picked herself up off the floor, smoothing her hair and her skirt. "Come along Diana." Mason grabbed her jacket and slung open their bedroom door. She raced down the stairs to the front door.

"Anny! Anny, where are you going?" Her friend called out behind her, in a voice not suited for this late in the evening. Still, she heard Diana's footsteps on the stairs right behind her.

She made it to the front foyer near the parlor when she heard two other voices calling out to her. She turned meeting the eyes of Mr. and Mrs. Cutting, who were supposed to have retired quite some time ago. Mr. Cutting held a letter in his hand. All time seemed to stop as Anny realized she had been caught. However, neither of the Cutting's looked angry in the least. Teddy's face held little to no emotion at all.

He did not say anything, he only crossed into the front room over to her frozen figure and placed the letter gently in her hands. Confused, Anny looked to the front of the envelope and made out the familiar script of one of her father's business men. She quickly opened the envelope and Anny read the letter inside. Her eyes began to tear up once again. Her hands began to shake as she read the message that was conveyed. She could not believe it. Was this really happening? Had it not been just mere moments ago that she was on top of the world and now suddenly she found herself on the bottom again?

Ms. Mason read the letter once more and knew that somewhere deep in her heart the words she read were true.

Her father, the only person she had left in this world, was dead.

The Cutting Parlor

Elizabeth's Pov.

That night seemed like it had been dragging on for endless hours. When in reality, It had only been one or two at the most. Time seemed to have slowed as all of the houses older occupants sat around on the parlor couches drinking tea or lost in their own thoughts. Elizabeth found herself in a haze, death always seemed to affect her in that way. She could not believe that less than twelve hours before they had sat in this very room celebrating the life of her son.

Mrs. Cutting eyes cut across the room to Anny. Upon hearing the news, the young lady had collapsed in the foyer but with the help of Teddy had made it to the chair by the window. She sat there now staring out into the darkness of the night. It was strange to see her act this way ; She had been coming down the stairs with so much life and confidence in her being. Elizabeth wondered in the back of her mind what mission the young lady hoped to achieve as she was heading out the door.

"More tea, anyone?" Diana asked, bring a fresh brew of the stuff into the room. Her tone made it clear that she was trying to be cheerful and positive. She made her rounds from Teddy to Elizabeth to Anny. Everyone but Teddy refused.

Elizabeth watched as Diana sat the tea tray down on the table and sighed as she took a seat next to her. Her eyes pleaded with Elizabeth to say something, anything. Both of the girls had experienced something similar to this with the mysterious death of their own father. Cutting nodded, "Anny, is there anything I can get you? A pillow. Some tea? Perhaps something to eat?" Elizabeth's tone was soft and motherly.

Anny gave no verbal response, just the slightest nodding of her head in protest. She was fine, and apparently she felt she did not need anyone's help.

Elizabeth tried again. "Its a curious thing. Diana and I lost our father at a young age as well."

Anny shifted slightly in her seat. "How did yours pass away?" She asked politely.

Mrs. Cutting's lips pressed together in a hard line, "That is the strange thing about it. No one is completely sure how it happened. Only that he was on a trip somewhere in the heart of Brazil and was never heard from again."

Now they had claimed the red heads full attention. Her green eyes were wide with emotion, "That is terrible. You poor girls. Your poor mother."

Elizabeth found herself nodding slightly. She remembered the time after her fathers death being the most difficult of her life, other than losing her own first husband of course. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that her sister was nodding her head as well. Her eyes seemed to be reflecting her own thoughts. "Somehow," Elizabeth started, "We made it through. And through that experience we are stronger."

Mason nodded, meeting Cutting's eyes for the first time since she was brought into the parlor. "What helped you make it through?"

Elizabeth smiled kindly, "By surrounding ourselves with those who loved and cared for us the most."

The young woman's eyes began to flood with fresh tears. She must have thought that there was no one out there now to love her or care for her. Her grief was multiplied.

Mrs. Cutting stood and sauntered over to Anny, she bent to where they would be at eye level. Her voice came out softly, "No matter how much loneliness you seem to think you have just acquired, there are still people in this world who love and care for you."

"Yeah, like whom?" Anny snapped.

Her harshness did not effect New York's past golden girl. Elizabeth knew that Mason only spoke out of grief. She continued, "There is Teddy and Diana and Keller and Myself of course." The young girls green eyes looked at her, "And then there is Mr. Bernard."

At the mention of Davis's name Anny suddenly stopped crying. Her face held a trace of something important that had been long ago thought lost. She wiped fiercely at her eyes, stood up with determination and then sank right back down into her chair. "Oh Davis." She moaned, allowing her head to fall into her hands.

"What is the matter?" Mr. Cutting asked, making his first remark of the evening.

When no direct answer was given from Anny, Diana explained. "Davis proposed to Anny this afternoon but mentioned that he was going on a trip to Italy to see his parents."

"What is so odd about that?" Teddy asked again, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"He said that he was going with his sister and he did not know when he would return." Anny managed to gasp out. The whole sentence made her small frame shake once more with sobs.

"The Heiress has gone to far this time. It is undoubtedly clear that she wishes to drag her brother off and persuade him to not follow through with the marriage." Mrs. Cutting voiced.

Diana nodded, "That is what we were trying to stop when we came down the stairs and then this news arrived."

Elizabeth looked to Anny who was still crying before her. She had already lost her mother and father. However, Cutting would not allow her to lose her true love as well. "You must go after him. He is the only one who is ever going to make you happy."

Mason looked up, "But what if he has already left? What is the Heiress tries to harm me? What about my father?"

Elizabeth looked at her seriously, "It would not hurt you to try to reach him before he leaves. He is your only source of happiness now. You will not heal completely without him. As for the arrangements on your father, Teddy and I will wait here until your fathers men arrive. And Diana should be able to help with the Heiress."

Anny gave an uneasy look about the room and then her eyes settled back on Elizabeth, "What if he will not come back with me? What if he really has changed his mind and wants to escape?"

"He would not want any of those things. He loves you far too much to do something like that." Diana stated matter of factly.

Anny nodded, "Alright, I will go and retrieve Davis and then come back and mourn my father and then perhaps someday be married."

Teddy smiled, "We can assist with that."

Holland and Mason looked at him curiously, "We wanted to wait and tell you under better circumstances but Mrs. Cutting and I have decided to give you half of her California money to marry and start a life with Davis." Teddy watched their happy reactions. Then his face slightly fell, "That is the reason your father died, I believe. He was racing to bring the money from the bank to me as fast as he could. I am so sorry."

Ms. Mason stood up, and walked over to him. Elizabeth stood as well.

Anny smiled at Teddy, "I can never repay you for such a kindness, Teddy. Thank you." The two exchanged a friendly hug, "As for my father's death, I do not blame you for that either. It was his time and there is no way to stop something like that when it is meant to happen." She continued smiling slightly.

Her companions gave respectful smiles and head nods. Anny then went back into the foyer and retrieved her coat, shrugging into it. She turned and met Diana's eyes with a smirk, "Now let's go get my fiancé."

Diana smiled widely and grabbed her things. Both girls rushed out into the dark night.

**What do you think? R&R?**

**A/N : Just for the record there is only one more chapter and then an epilogue. I know, i am sad to see it end as well. :( **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 **Here it is lovlies. The very last chapter. Are you sad to see it all end? I know that i sort of am. Still, i can only hope that this conlusion is one that makes everyone happy. Enjoy :) R&R!**

**Life has a funny way of working itself out. **

New York Harbor Passenger Area

Davis's Pov.

Light had not yet broken over the New York Harbor passenger area. Passengers walked across the platform lugging heavy baggage, or if they were of some importance, servants carried their luggage for them. Children clutched onto their parents hands, and rubbed their sleepy eyes. Seeing that, It was not even yet four in the morning.

"Leave it to your sister to choose a vessel that leaves at some ungodly hour." Jacque mouthed off, taking a seat next to Davis. His eyes watched the other passengers with little interest.

Davis slightly sniggered, pulling his jacket over him a little tighter because of the chill of the early hour. "She just wants to get home as soon as possible." He said, as if it were an excuse.

The Frenchman shook his head, "Yes, I suppose. Then why are you here?"

His friend threw him a reproachful look, "Because I want to be. Now behave yourself. Your starting to let your French personality show."

Jacque smiled slightly. This was a message to Davis that the taunting was over, for now. Davis was thankful for this. He cared for his friend dearly, but he did not understand why he insisted seeing them off if he was going to act like this. He knew that Jacque only did this because he cared but perhaps he cared too much.

The two gentleman sat in silence for a long while, observing the line for tickets as it began to get smaller and smaller. It would soon be time to board.

"What kind of mischief do you plan to unleash upon New York while we are gone?" Davis asked. He was genuinely curious about what the French man would do, in his sisters mansion all alone or maybe not so alone… if Diana Holland was involved.

Jacque shrugged, "Paint. If I can possibly find the inspiration."

Davis smirked, "I am sure that Diana can help you find all the _inspiration_ you need."

Jacque threw him dark look at his suggestive speech. "First of all Diana Holland is a lady and I am sure that she has made the decision to never speak to me again."

Davis looked up to see his friends face. He had seen something there that had been ever present over the past few weeks. He saw a man in love, and a man who had made perhaps the biggest mistake of his life. Davis knew that Diana probably needed some time to figure out her feelings, but Jacque could not stand the wait much longer.

"What are you staring at?' Jacque asked, clearly angry now. Or possibly still annoyed at the earlier mention of Diana being less than lady like in his presence.

"Go to her." Davis found himself saying, and at hearing the sound of it he was given a sense of relief. As if it was the right thing to do.

"What?" The French man asked, turning his whole torso around to Davis and looking at his companion as if he were barking mad.

Davis could not help but chuckle at his friends reaction, "Go to her. To Diana. You must tell her that you love her and convince her that she loves you to. Honestly, I can not and will not allow you to be in your current state for a second longer. Now go."

Jacque smiled and clapped a hand on Davis's shoulder. "You are truly the best person in all of New York."

His friend then stood up in a moment of triumph and then something washed over his features and he sank back down onto the place where he had previously been sitting.

Davis found himself completely confused. Why was his friend not running up the boulevard , shouting to the world his love for Diana Holland? What was holding him back?

Jacque's face was surprisingly sober of his earlier excitement as he looked at his best friend. "Davis do you really want to do this?"

"Advise you on following your dreams? Yes, this is something that I definitely want to do. I want you to have happiness." Davis answered softly. Why was his daft friend staying here? What was with all these questions?

"But what about your happiness? What about Anny?" Jacque asked.

Davis looked down quickly, away from his friends concern. He knew that going with his sister meant waiting to marry Anny. But what choice did he have? Octavia had threatened Anny's _life _if he did not come. He would not put her at such a risk. He could not tell Gray or Octavia might make good on her threats. Davis understood that he must suffer alone and in silence.

"Davis!" Jacque yelled in a manner that was not acceptable in public. Going even as far to punch his companion in the shoulder to reclaim his attention.

"What?" Bernard screamed, doing to Jacque what had been done to him.

Both gentleman stood up, trying to appear larger than the other. Reverting back to their instincts of male dominance.

"ALL ABAORD! ALL ABORD!" An attendant yelled from the loading dock of the harbor. It was time to go.

"If you will excuse me, Jacque. I have a ship to board and parents to see. Goodbye." Davis recovered his manners and found himself surprisingly level headed. He grabbed his hat and small suitcase and headed towards the loading dock.

"Wait!" The Frenchman called. He ran and shoved his way through the increasingly heavy throng of people. He received more than a few nasty comments and looks for his efforts.

Davis sighed heavily, growing quickly tired of his friends escapades. Why could he not just let him be? Why must he remind him that he was leaving the girl of his dreams behind? It was not easy, but it was something that he had to do. To keep Anny safe. Davis turned and looked at his companion, who was now behind him. "Jacque please let it alone. Anny understands that when I return I will marry her. Everything is well. Now go to Holland and tell her your feelings." With that he gripped the suitcase a little tighter and sauntered off towards the loading dock.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, l'homme! Vous ne voyez pas?" (For the love of God, man! Don't you see?) Jacque's French temper flared in Davis's ear.

Now Davis felt his own anger arise, "What is it that you would like me to see? Please, Master Gray. Enlighten me." He turned to meet the source of annoyance.

Jacque's eyes burned in anger, "When your feet get on that ship I can guarantee that as your ticket to never seeing Ms. Mason ever again. You know this to be true. Your wretched sister will make sure of it."

Davis was about to yell something less than friendly at Gray but his speech stopped just behind his lips. His anger was on the verge of deflation as Jacque's words sank in. His mind started to replay the past twenty four hours. His sisters actions. Seeing Anny for the last time. Asking her to marry him. Him standing at this dock and all the events leading up to it.

Is that what his sister was really planning on doing? Taking him away to Italy and making sure that he never had a chance to escape? Forcing him into a loveless marriage that his family approved of? His mind whirled, this epiphany was giving him a headache.

"Davis? What are you doing? I have been looking everywhere for you."

A new voice broke into the thoughts of Davis Bernard, and it was a voice that he had come to dread.

"Davis. It is not polite to completely ignore someone who is addressing you. Honestly, I thought that you were more civilized that this." Octavia scolded as she looked down on her little brother the same way she had when they were children.

This was the exact spark Davis's mind needed. "A thousand apologies, sister. I was simply taking in the beauty of New York one last time before our departure." He muttered quickly.

She made a face that was slightly skeptical, "It's quite alright. Just do not let it happen again. Now come along. Our parents are waiting."

Davis nodded and picked up his suitcase. He quickly turned to Gray. "Help me. I will not go through with this and miss my opportunity to marry Anny. The only reason I even came on this venture was because my sister threatened to harm Anny if I did not. If I am to get away she must not know about it. I can not put Anny in danger. We must somehow confuse my sister and her servants."

Jacque nodded his head in agreement, "I will help you my friend. Somehow you will escape and Anny will not be harmed."

Davis smiled, "Thank you. I must go now and make my sister believe that I am going through with her plans. The baggage check should take some time and everyone must get settled into their rooms. An hours time might be all that you have."

The French man nodded once again, "I will not fail you."

Davis gave him a gentle clap on the shoulder and then picked up his suitcase. He retrieved his ticket and handed it to the attendant. Davis then made his way up the wooden boarding area and sent up a silent prayer that he would be coming back down sooner rather than later.

The Dock of the New York Harbor

Diana's Pov.

"There are so many people here! How are we ever going to find Davis?" Anny asked as she and Diana made their first few steps on the dock.

It was nearing five in the morning, the first streaks of sunlight breaking just over the horizon. The promise of a new day. Di looked around all the faces close to her, trying to catch even a glimpse of Davis.

"ALL ABORAD! ALL ABOARD!" One of the crew members yelled, his voice ringing over all the others.

People immediately began to react to his words by kissing loved ones goodbye, getting the last of long hugs, and promising that they will be back soon. Diana felt her stomach sink slightly. They did not have much time left before departure. They must find Davis now.

"Come on, Anny!" Diana said, grabbing her by the wrist forcefully and breaking into a run.

The red head was caught off guard and almost tripped onto the dock, "Diana, what is the meaning of this?"

Diana sighed but still continued running towards the loading dock. "We must find Davis quickly or it will be too late."

Anny's breath came out in a gasp, if from running or astonishment Di was not sure. The dark headed girl kept running, and surprisingly she was not the least bit tired. Di and Anny's shoes made less than appropriate clunking sounds as they ran across the wooded boards of the loading area.

Finally they broke into an area that was not as crowded as the last. They stopped for a moment to see if they were still in fact headed in the right direction and to catch their breath. Diana could see that they were still a good ways from the front of the ship where passengers were now boarding as instructed.

Her eyes scanned each group of people that passed by and as she watched she became more and more disappointed. That is, until she saw the familiar shape of Davis's traveling hat.

It seemed that Anny had seen the same thing as her friend. She took off in the direction of the hat without even thinking.

"Anny, wait!" Diana called after her, but seeing that her friend was too far away to hear her Di ran after her.

They ran past the benches and the ticket booth, and finally made their way to the hundreds of passengers who were trying to get onto the ship. Diana prayed that she could keep up with her best friend who was not thinking clearly at the moment.

Di found herself two hundred and fifty feet from the main entrance and suddenly had to come to a complete stop. People were at a stand still. Holland looked around trying to find a way to push past the others. She was met with no friendly opening, only a wall of gray and black coats. Holland stood on her tiptoes and looked around to see if she could still find her friend in the crowd of people ahead of her. There was no trace of Anny.

_Well this certainly is not ideal, _Diana thought to herself. She went back to searching for a way to get around the crowd. Just a little hole where she could guide herself forward to find Anny. Sighing, Ms. Holland realized there was really only one option to finding her friend now. One dirty, painful, less than lady like way. She would have to crawl on her hands and knees through the crowd as fast as she could and pray that she did not get stepped on or trampled. Diana looked through the crowd one more time and found that this in fact was her only option.

Accepting her fate, Diana got down on her hands and knees and began to make her way through the crowd. It was rough going at first. Her hand was stepped on and her garments were certainly getting filthy. She was more than certain that if her mother was still alive she would have never heard the end of it.

The crowd seemed endless. Shoe after shoe was all that Diana could see. For a moment she thought that perhaps this way of travel had not been for the best after all. Good thing she looked normal and not like her usual society approved self. The gossip columns would have a field day.

When hope seemed all but lost the crowd started thinning again and Di was almost to the point where she could stand up again. That was when her eyes spotted a familiar pair of brown men's shoes.

"Diana? What on earth are you doing?'

Her heart stopped. She looked up taking in the sight of Jacque Gray in his early morning finest. Her cheeks blazed with embarrassment as she righted herself. Di smoothed her hair and her dirty garments to the best of her ability. Once she was sure that she looked moderately decent she made eye contact. "Good morning, Jacque."

Gray chuckled slightly and smiled. "Good morning, Diana. Do you want to tell me why you are crawling around the harbor on your hands and knees?"

Diana felt the blaze again, and a nervous lump form in her throat. She swallowed it and answered, "I was looking for Ms. Mason but the crowd was too think to proceed through so I had to take action."

Now he was smirking at her expense. He found her amusing. It was evident on his face. " I see and what would Ms. Mason be doing here?"

Holland scowled at him, as if the answer was not obvious. "She is here to rescue her fiancé from his wretched sister."

Jacque nodded, "I always knew that she was a very amiable young lady. And I suppose that it is safe to conclude that you are accompanying her on this quest?"

Diana nodded, suddenly realizing that she and Jacque were wasting valuable time. Her eyes immediately began to search the crowd for Anny. Still there was no sight of the southern bell.

"Diana, would you like some help in searching for Anny?" Jacque asked softly, in the way that he only used when speaking to her.

She could almost cry at the sound of it. Her attention focused back on him. She found his eyes curiously and cautiously searching her face, looking for an answer to his question and yet at the same time he was looking because he could.

Diana smiled, "I would."

The Frenchman grinned widely and took her hand gently in his. "For the record I am on the same mission and I believe that three heads are better than one."

"Especially a French one." Diana joked. Laughing at the expression he made after her statement.

"Let's go." He said, and once again they were off on the search for Anny. They looked through the rest of the crowd all the way to the front of the ship. They looked back at the luggage area. There were so many people around that it would seem impossible to find one girl.

The harbor clock chimed loudly, telling all that the hour was almost up. Sunlight now glittered on the horizon. It would not be long before it would be too late.

They looked up and down the harbor and finally were exhausted and had to have a rest near the cargo hold of the ship.

"There are far too many people. We are never going to find her." Diana stated as she paced back and forth.

"Perhaps Anny is not our biggest worry at the moment. We somehow need to find a way to get on the ship and rescue Davis." Jacque stated running a hand through his hair.

"But what if The Heiress finds out about the attempt and has someone come along and hurt Anny. Like you said that she threatened." Diana now found herself in a panic.

Images of her best friend cold, and dead ran through her mind. They chilled her to the bone. She shivered.

Jacque reached out and put his hand gently on her shoulder, his other hand reached for her chin and pulled it up so that their eyes could meet. "Diana I will not let that happen. Anny will be safe. I promise."

Holland smiled and nodded to the man that she loved so dearly. He allowed her in his arms and the two participated in a long, meaningful hug. It meant several different things to both of them, ranging from "I am sorry" to "I love you." Diana sighed in content.

"Diana Holland, I leave you alone for twenty minutes and you are already back in the arms of _Him?"_ A voice scolded in the most playful of ways.

The two broke apart and saw Anny Mason standing in front of them…. In a maids outfit.

"Anny! Where did you run off to and what are you wearing?' Diana asked before she could help herself.

Jacque and Anny chuckled at her tone. Mason walked over and quickly gave her friend a side hug and spoke, "I was looking for Davis and found him. He is already on the ship in cabin C9. Although I could not get to him on the account of one of the Heiress's servants blocking the door. The maid outfit is going to help me gain entrance to the cabin."

Diana nodded, proud of her friend and her well devised plan. "That is a wonderful idea. Do you have any more attire that Jacque and I may use. We want to help you."

The red head smiled, "Of course you do. Alright then, come along. I am sure we can find something."

Ten minutes later the three emerged at the entrance of one of the main hallways, having used the cargo hold to escape the eyes of security. Anny and Diana were dressed as maids, with feather dusters and the silly hat included. Meanwhile, Jacque was dressed as a waiter. Diana loved how dashing he looked in his black tux.

They all took a look around to make sure that they blended in and that it was in fact safe to be on board. Jacque then gave them the signal and they all turned and faced each other trying to look as casual as possible.

"Here is the plan. We go to C9 in character. Distract the Heiress and run Davis out of there and back to the safe place as soon as possible. Understood?" Jacque asked the two of them.

They nodded.

The three then broke apart and tried to be as normal looking as possible. The mission had begun.

The Schoonmaker Mansion

The Parlor

Henry's Pov.

It had been a long exhausting night at the Schoonmaker Household. The fire crackled dangerously low, giving off little heat. Henry and Grayson set in the parlor alone. Grayson was partaking in a game of chess against himself and Henry was engaging in his fifth drink of the night.

This night had come faster than anyone had anticipated. Penelope was only half way through her pregnancy. Five months in.

It had began early the morning before when Penelope started complaining heavily of stomach pain. Mrs. Schoonmaker had even been in so much pain that at one point she doubled over and gave out an agonizing moan.

Henry had sent for a doctor as quickly as possible. When he arrived, all it took was one look at Penelope and she was sentenced to bed rest The doctor gave her medicines of different colors and amounts trying to ease the pain. Although, they found out soon enough that she was running a fever so high the medicine was not working to its full purpose. Penelope's groaning continued on and seemed to echo off all of the walls in the Schoonmaker mansion.

For Henry the sound of it was tortuous. He had made a commitment to the groaning creature upstairs. Henry had promised to be there for her. But this, he was not so sure he could take. Henry, for the first time in his life, felt helpless and he absolutely hated it.

Eventually Mrs. Schoonmaker settled into a restless sleep and all the immediate family who had settled into the house for the emergency took a collective sigh of relief. They slowly returned back to normal and all settled down for breakfast, for those who could eat. Mr. Schoonmaker had only a cup of tea himself.

Around noon the groaning turned into a blood curdling scream. The doctor and a few of the maid servants ran up the stairs to see about Mrs. Schoonmaker. Henry ran half way up the staircase, with Grayson following fast behind. Henry did not know exactly what he would do once he reached Penelope's room but he knew that he had to be there.

He only made it to the middle of the hallway on the second floor before he saw one of the nurses with his mother and mother in law. All three looked more than a little panicked.

"What is going on? What is the matter?' Henry meant for his words to come out as a question but they seemed more like they demanded to be answered.

His mother stepped forward and put her hand comfortingly, but firmly on his shoulder. She forced him to make eye contact. "Henry, Penelope is going into labor. The baby is coming."

"But it is too early for the baby to come. She is only five months." Henry protested, his mothers words swirling around in his head.

His mother nodded, "There are some complications Henry. Penelope is very sick and the baby can not handle it. Therefore, it is coming early."

Henry felt the impact of her words fall upon him and he stumbled slightly. It was all piecing together now. His child was coming soon. "I am going to be a father." The words came out in a breath.

The old Mrs. Schoonmaker must have seen the stupefied look on her sons face because she turned to Grayson, "Please take Henry back down stairs. Get him some tea."

Grayson smiked, "Of course, Mrs. Schoonmaker."

Henry felt a slight tug on his shirt sleeve and he allowed himself to be brought back down stairs by his brother in law.

Hours passed but it seemed like days to Schoonmaker. He stayed in the parlor with Grayson, since it was not acceptable for him to be in the same room as his wife in the moments of her distress. Sitting on the couch, Henry could not help but think about the past few years with Penelope. All those times he had betrayed her or run off or participated in actions that were utterly and completely stupid. He had failed her so many times. Although, at the time the actions were taking place she had deserved it. But not now. She did not deserve to be so helplessly ill, and all the while bare a child into the world. In Henry's opinion this was the worst thing that could possibly happen to a woman.

_Perhaps this is __payback for all my wrong doings, _Henry thought. Another moan sounded off from upstairs. _Or perhaps I do not even deserve the gift that she is trying to give. Perhaps God is going to punish me and take the gift away. Penelope will be so devastated if that were to happen. _His thoughts played over and over in his head. Making him feel completely awful every time he thought them. He made a vow that if the gift did in fact come into existence, He would do the best he could with Penelope in caring for it.

It was around five in the evening when the next update came. Penelope's mother came down the stairs and sighed settling herself in the chair next to the fireplace. She looked exhausted. Looking up and seeing her son in laws face, she quickly spoke. "She is doing slightly better. Stable. The doctor has given her a little something to ease the pain. The labor is proceeding in a semi normal way."

"And the baby?" Henry asked quickly.

His mother in law looked at him with sympathy, "It is too early to tell, Henry. But I am sure that my grandchild is doing fine."

He nodded not in the least comforted by her words. Henry needed more than fine. He wanted to know with out a doubt that the gift was alright. He knew that he would not get that until this horrible night and all the pain it was causing was over. She went back up the stairs to help out in anyway that she could. That was hours ago.

When Penelope had been in labor for more than eleven hours, the pushing began. Exciting shouts of encouragement and joy sounded off from upstairs.

"It will not be long now. Are your ready Henry?" Grayson asked, giving him a congratulatory slap on the back.

"I suppose that I will have to be." He answered back half heartedly. He meant to be sincere only fear had paralyzed any really feelings of joy or anxiousness that he felt. Grayson laughed a pity laugh and the two of them fell into silence once more not wanting to miss a moment of the action upstairs.

Sunlight now streamed through the windows of the parlor. Henry rubbed his sleepy eyes. Hopefully, it would all be over soon.

"Henry?" A voiced called.

He looked up and found that he was all alone in the parlor and that the sun that came through the windows cast a white light. His mother looked much older than she actually was. As if this night had aged her beyond her years, or perhaps it had aged them all.

"It is a boy. You may come see him now." His mother spoke softly, as Henry got off the couch and walked over to her.

"What about Penelope?" He asked as he loped his arm through his mothers and they went up the stairs.

"Things did not go ideally. The doctor is looking at her now." His mothers voice sounded cold and calculating. Almost machine like.

They made it to the top of the staircase and found themselves in the room that was right next to Penny's. A door was the only means of separation. Inside Henry saw his family leaning over the crib that was placed in the middle of the room. They gave shouts of adoration and love. Cooing the gift - the boy with all the happiness they could muster.

Meanwhile the mother of the boy was in a room all alone. Had they completely forgotten about her? Mr. Schoonmaker suddenly felt the slightest surge of anger. Why were they celebrating? Penelope could very well be on her death bed in the other room and it did not even concern them.

He made it a vow to stand as far away from the crib and the mob of admirers as he could. There would be no celebration on his part until he found out about his wife. As if by cue, the door to the other room opened and the doctor came out. He looked at the crowd and then at Henry, who had been watching him.

"Is everything well?" Mr. Schoonmaker asked in a quiet voice.

The doctor sighed heavily and scratched his head, "There are many complications to child birth, Mr. Schoonmaker. Your wife delivered far too early and she had quite a bit of struggle with the delivery itself. She almost had a miscarriage."

"What are you trying to say?" Henry spat out, his fists clenching and unclenching.

The doctor gave him a stern look, "Your wife is fading fast, Mr. Schoonmaker. She will not live to see the sunset."

Henry felt the air rush out of his lungs. His hands began to shake. Penelope, the mother of his child, would be dead by sunset? He could not even imagine how that could be possible.

"You may see her now if you wish." The doctor spoke kindly. It was more than likely because of the look on Henry's face.

Henry nodded slightly and reached for the door knob, and twisted it. It had seemed that this room, their bedroom, had changed over night. The elaborate curtains and drapes were pulled over the windows allowing no sunlight. A candle flickered slightly. The fireplace was being put out by one of the maid servants. And then there was Penelope.

Her normally fresh and healthy locks were matted and pressed to her forehead in a gleam of sweat. Her eyes were lackluster and shiny on the surface, as if perhaps they were not really seeing the things of this world. She was looking in some far off state, as if she was not seeing things normal people did.

'Penny?" Henry called softly, taking slow steps to the front of the bed where she could see him.

Mrs. Shoonmaker's eyes focused on her husband, a ghost of a smile played out on her lips. "Henry." She managed to get out.

Schoonmaker found that he could almost have burst into tears at the sight of her. She was so small and fragile. Not like her normal self at all. He pulled the rooms large arm chair up to the side of the bed and sat in it. He took her hand in his and held it there. "How are you feeling?"

Penelope rolled her eyes, a heartbreakingly familiar gesture to Henry. "I believe that you already know my current state, Mr. Schoonmaker." Her hand shook a little in his.

He smiled, "Of course how silly of me."

Penny's smile matched Henry's. She took a moment and stared long and hard into green eyes. "He looks just like you." She told him.

Mr. Schoonmaker stopped short a moment at what she was saying but then remembered. The baby. His son. "That is very good to know. The poor boy." He chuckled slightly, "What is his name?"

"Samuel Henry Schoonmaker." She spoke it loud and clear, as if she was not sick at all. From the tone of her voice it was clear that she already loved the boy very much. Adoration and love colored her tone a rainbow of colors.

"Samuel." Henry said aloud, liking the sound of it more and more by the second. The boy was already his favorite person in the world.

Mrs. Schoonmaker let out a groan. Her eyes squished together as she winced in pain.

"Penny! Is there anything I can get you? Should I call the doctor?" He leapt up, ready to do whatever was necessary to making her feel well again.

"Henry everything is fine. Come back." She called.

He took his former seat in the chair and grabbed her hand once more. "If there was a way I could make you well you know that I would do it."

Penelope nodded, "Yes I do know that. You have been so kind to me. When I sometimes have not always been the kindest to you. I apologize for that. I apologize for keeping you from Diana and making you marry me. Causing you so much unhappiness and forcing you to become a father before you were ready."

Henry shook his head and squeezed her hand, "Penny I know that you are sorry for all of that. I am not holding it against you anymore. I sit here in this chair because I want to be here for you. I want you to know that I love you and I am sorry that I have not been the best or easiest husband to deal with."

Tears began to form in Penelope's eyes and rolled down her cheeks quickly. Through watery eyes she looked up at him, "I love you , Henry Schoonmaker."

Henry found moister falling from his eyes as well and the two cried in each others presence for a long moment.

Penelope used her other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Henry?" She asked.

He smiled kindly down at her, "What is it, Love?"

Penelope's breathing came out slower, and it was getting difficult for her to swallow. "Promise me that you are going to be present in Samuels life and that you are going to love him with all the emotion and strength you can muster." The words came out with a few pauses and some forced swallowing.

Henry saw her eyes beginning to close. "I promise, Penny. I will not let you down. I love you."

Penelope looked at him one last time and then her eyes closed slowly, "I believe you and I love you."

It was then that Penelope Schoonmaker took her last breath and drifted off into peace.

Henry closed his eyes and let the reality of what happened wash over him. Penelope was gone and he was now a single father. He was comforted by the fact that things had been made right before she left this world. Mr. Schoonmaker stayed in the chair while they cleaned the room and finally took Penny away.

Then with all the courage he could muster, he walked over to the other room and walked towards the crib. He got to the side, took a deep breath and looked down. He was met by a pair of sparkling green eyes that matched his own. Dark brown hair that looked exactly the same shade as Penny's. Her nose and smile were also present. All in all he was a handsome boy. He fit the Schoonmaker name perfectly.

"Samuel." Henry said softly as he leaned over and picked up the small child. The baby stared back and smiled. The first meeting of father and son.

The Ship (The Louis III)

Cabin C9

Davis's Pov.

"I find it so nice that you have finally come to see things my way brother." Octavia said, as she took her seat next to the window of the cabin. She lifted her cup of tea to her lips.

Her brother only smiled as he looked out the window to the ocean beyond. The water was still slightly dark, no sunlight was reflecting off of its surface yet. Which meant there was still time, if Jacque had in fact formulated a plan.

A servant worked in the corner to secure their luggage to the compartment above. While the other one stood outside of the door, protecting them and making sure they were not bothered during their journey. The servant working on the luggage left quickly out the door as soon as his job was done.

The door opened slightly and a man stuck his head in, "Good Morning, Ms. Mondego. Everything is perfect and we should be heading out soon."

Octavia smiled politely, like the debutant she was, "Thank you." She fluttered her eyelashes in perfect innocence.

The man nodded and took his leave shutting the door behind him. He took all forms of pleasantness with him.

"One can not help but wonder what will become of your little pet. Perhaps, her father will take her back to the south where she belongs. I can not imagine that the Cuttings would want another troublemaker in their household. Especially when they have Diana to deal with." The Heiress sounded off, rolling her eyes when she got to the part about troublemakers.

Davis looked at his sister for the first time that morning, "Diana Holland is not a trouble maker. She refuses to conform to society and their expectations. Not like you." His words dripped with distain.

"Well," Octavia sounded, sitting down her tea cup. "That is quite an opinion for someone in your situation."

"Situation?" He brother asked skeptically, she had already believed she had won and that he was under her control. There was no situation.

"Your speech may in fact get that little red head killed yet. All I have to do is give the signal and she is finished. Is that what you want?" The Heiress looked at her brother in a way that told him everything she said was true and she was ready to act upon it.

Davis sighed, feeling his temper waver slightly. "I do not, sister." He said the words through clenched teeth.

"Good." Octavia smiled ruefully, "You will be pleasant this whole trip and afterwards. I do not want to hear such utter garbage in my presence again. Understood?" She spoke down to him like he was a small child.

Davis wanted nothing more than to yell and scream and tell her what he really thought of her. Instead he drew up the best of a smile he could and replied, "Yes, Sister dear."

Octavia seemed satisfied enough with his answer and continued with her tea. Davis gulped back all the vile things he wanted to spew and went back to staring out the window and praying Jacque would arrive soon.

Suddenly, a huge jolt rocked the whole ship and sounds of cheers could be heard from the dock below. They were setting sail. Jacque was to late. Davis felt himself start to panic.

He jumped up from his chair quickly and then sat back down. He could not alarm his sister. But what was he to do? He could not stay on the ship. He could not go to Italy. He needed to stay in New York and marry Anny. His mind tried to formulate a plan.

There was a rather loud knock on the door that led to their cabin, interrupting any hope of formulating a plan he had.

"Come in!" The Heiress yelled, now looking towards the door.

No one answered her call. The knocking continued.

"Enter!" The Heiress tried again, sitting down her tea and getting an agitated look on her face.

Again no one answered her call and the knocking continued.

The heiress huffed and puffed and lifted herself out of her chair and over to the door. Throwing it open she yelled, "What is it?"

However, she did not get to hear the answer because a silver tray that was usually used for carrying tea or food collided with her head. She crumpled to the floor.

Davis got up from his chair and ran to see a maid was the one holding the tray. She looked at the Heiress's unconscious form with a smile of satisfaction.

"What is the meaning of this?" Davis spewed, looking up to the maid's face. He stopped and took a breath that was quickly exhaled. "Anny?" He asked, feeling beyond confused and stupefied at seeing her.

The red head smiled, "Hello Davis."

The two locked eyes as two other people came into the room and the door quickly closed and the lock was put into place. Davis tore his eyes reluctantly from his fiancées to look at the others.

Another maid who looked quite a bit like Diana Holland and a waiter who looked a lot like Jacque Gray stood before him. They both smiled at the sight of him.

"Davis!" Diana yelled, "It is so nice to see that you are okay." He pleasant grin was so big it went up to her chocolate brown eyes.

Davis was in shock, "It is wonderful to see you as well. What are you girls doing here? I thought you were home in New York?"

"We came to rescue you from The Heiress." Anny offered with a small blush.

Davis walked over to her and gathered her in his arms, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. But you should not have put yourself in such danger for the likes of me."

Anny shrugged and looked up at him with her sparkling green eyes, "It was no trouble at all. People do crazy things when they are in love."

Davis smiled and kiss her softly on the lips, "I love you to. Now lets get out of here." He grabbed his suitcase and set it by the door quickly. Then he grabbed the Heiress and hoisted her up on the bed. "To make her think she was just dreaming." He told the others as he picked up his stuff and followed the others out the door.

Outside he saw that the two guards had also been subjected to the tray. Good thing they were in their own private section so no one would come down and see them until a meal was served.

The four ran up the steps to the more populated areas and then to the top deck of the boat. The outline of New York could still be seen. Davis wondered what they had planned to do from here. Jump? It was still cold even if the sun had finally risen, they would get hypothermia within minutes.

Luckily, his friend Jacque had thought of everything. He stole of the inflatable life rafts and then led them back down to the servants quarters. He kicked open the door and pulled the string and the instant boat arrived.

"Grab anything you can find to paddle with." He Ordered them as he grabbed a piece of wood for himself.

The girls followed his instructions and found paddles of their own as did Davis. Then when all were set and secure they jumped into the inflatable boat and paddled as hard as they could back to New York harbor where they would be safe.

Later at the Cutting Household

The Parlor

Diana's Pov.

Never in her life had Diana Holland been so exhausted. Once they had paddled with all their might back to shore and ran into New York to finally catch a ride she was wiped. Her clothes were soaking wet and her limbs may forever ache, but it was all worth it to see the look of happiness on her best friends face.

Anny and Davis were more in love then ever it was clear to see. The whole ride home they exchanged quiet I love you and I am sorry's. Along with plans to be wed tomorrow and start there life together.

Diana smiled looking at the two of them but at the same time she wondered if she would ever receive her own happy ending. She looked over at Jacque, who was standing by the Cutting's fireplace, trying to warm himself . Had all that hand holding and smiling at the harbor been real? Did he really still love her? Would he forgive her for being such an idiot? There was really only one way to find out.

It was just the two of them in the parlor because Elizabeth and Anny were upstairs going through the trunk of wedding dresses Elizabeth owned. Meanwhile, Teddy was trying to find a suitable tux for Davis. Seeing as they were getting married bright and early the next morning.

Diana gathered her courage and walked over to him. She stepped softly next to the fire and made the show that she was warming herself as well. She saw the Frenchman smile slightly from the corner of her eye.

"Hello Di." He said softly, not turning to look at her but at the fire itself.

Diana smiled, "Hello, Jacque." She whispered her greeting and felt more than a little silly that it had come out that way.

"What is the matter that causes me to be in your wonderful presence?" He asked kindly, and in a tone that sounded like he really did think her presence was wonderful.

"I have made up my mind. Regarding the question you asked me the other day at Keller's birthday celebration." She said clearly.

His eyes turned to meet hers, his face held no emotion. Di could tell that he was thinking the worst.

"And that is?" He asked breathlessly.

Diana looked to the floor, "That I must apologize about my reckless and stupid behavior of running away from you. I love you and never wish to be parted from you." Her eyes flickered to his face at the end of her speech, and she was met with a heart stopping grin.

He picked her up and began to spin her all the while placing kisses on her forehead and lips. "Diana Holland, you have made me the luckiest man alive."

Diana found herself laughing and giggling at his actions. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. She did not think she could live without it now.

"What is all the fuss?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into the room followed by Teddy and the future bride and groom.

"Diana and I are staying together forever." Jacque declared, taking hold of Di with one of his arms and holding her fast to his side.

"That is wonderful!" Anny proclaimed beaming. Davis's smile matched his future wife's perfectly.

"Wonderful. Now gents I suggest we kiss our ladies goodbye and go find a room for the night. Bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day plus I am sure she needs some rest." Teddy announced walking over to Elizabeth and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Jacque kissed Diana softly on her forehead, "I love you." He told her softly.

"I love you to." She replied, smiling with all the fiber in her being.

Jacque, Teddy and Davis left into the night leaving the girls some time for some well deserved rest and time to reflect on what life had already brought them and what was next in store.

**A/N : Yes, this is infact the end... however there is an epilogue! So we will see how well, or not so well certain peoples lives turned out. Comments? Concerns? I would love to hear them or answer any questions that you have. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue:

**We have finally reached the end of our journey! **

The Wedding Of Davis Bernard and Anny (Annabelle) Mason

The ceremony was something small. Held in the Cuttings ballroom with only a handful of guests, mostly servants and little of high society. The bride wore a gown fit for a queen and the groom looked devilishly handsome in his tux. There were white roses everywhere and candles that flickered the most romantic light. The maid of honor and best man stared at each other in a way that only love can make one do. They would be having their own ceremony, just like this one, soon only their ceremony would be in France.

The I do's were exchanged and the happy couple sealed it with a kiss. They would stay in New York for a few more days to bury Anny's father and then they would be off to Ireland where Davis's family owned a rather large house. He would continue as a newspaper journalist there while his bride would be one of the first undercover police agents in the world. Her looking so helpless and having fighting skills would come in handy after all.

The best man and the maid of honor would stay in New York until Diana got her share of the Holland inheritance her mother had left. Then with the proper funds they would have their own ceremony, family and friend included, right in the middle of one of the most beautiful gardens France had to offer. She would continue writing, some day reaching the status of a world known novelist. Her husbands art would liberate hearts and start revolutions in the souls of all who saw it in museums.

One wedding guest, who slipped in at the last minute, would learn to love again. There would be may trials to taking on father hood alone but with the help of friends and family he would somehow make it through. Samuel would grow to become one of the worlds most powerful leaders in business. Taking after his father and grandfather in looks making all the girls around him swoon but he would only have his sights set on one particular young lady. He would also ask and think about his mother every day.

The gracious hosts of the wedding ceremony would find themselves parents once again to a little girl by the name of Diana Edith Cutting. It only seemed fit to name their daughter after the most independent and loving young lady they knew. She and her brother would grow up happy and sound. Making friends with the likes of Samuel Schoonmaker who Diana may or may not be of any particular interest to. There would be more children to follow and Teddy would end up working for Henry who would take over Mr. Mason's company.

The one and only person opposed to the wedding would wake up in her cabin and discover that she had no recollection of who she was. She would be the first case of amnesia for Italian doctors. However, eventually she would be well enough to find a local man to fall in love with and marry. She would have a few kids, that her parents knew nothing about because they were under the impression she was dead or somehow lost at sea along with her brother.

They would all live happy lives and they would live them to the fullest. Making the most of everyday with those people who they loved most in the world.

**Thank you guys so much for reading, i can only hope that my hard work and effort has made you love this story as much as i do. Until, next time, which i am not sure when that is. I am going to be a reader of fanfiction for a while and take a break from writing. But i will be back someday.**

**Thanks guys for all the love and support, much appriciated.**

**Snowpearl201017 :)**


End file.
